Naruto: The Shinigami Sage
by Darkmagicdragon
Summary: After the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto has wondered the world for many years and learned about some interesting things on his travels. Centuries later, his travels take him to Karakura Town, where he finds himself getting involved in a war between Shinigami and Hollows. What's someone like Naruto to do? Get involved of course!
1. The Sage Arrives

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto Shippuden or Bleach.**

 **Hello all my loyal fans, I know I haven't been around for some time or updated any of my stories, but that's because I've been working on this new story! Personally, I do believe that it will be the second greatest story I write, just behind Naruto: Jedi or Sith. The first chapter might not be much, but hey; when is it ever, am I right? Anyway, here's the start of Naruto: The Shinigami Sage!**

 **That's right, it's a Naruto Shippuden and Bleach crossover! I know this is an overused crossover to do, but I just felt like I owe it to my loyal readers that miss my Unexpected Love. I'll explain more at the end of this chapter. Anyway, I just wanted to see what people would think if I did a story like this one. It will be a harem, but before any of you start berating me to add someone, here's who's in it.**

 **-Naruto's Harem-**

 **Yoruichi Shihōin**

 **Soifon**

 **Isane Kotetsu**

 **Rangiku Matsumoto**

 **Tia Halibel**

 **Mila Rose**

 **Apacci**

 **Sung-Sun**

 **Nanao Ise**

 **-Maybes-**

 **Kukaku Shiba (I do love her, and I can see them getting along.)**

 **Retsu Unohana (Lots of people love her, but she's just too motherly to me.)**

 **Anyway, Naruto is not immortal, he's eternal, has Rikudou Sannin Mode, and has a Zanpakutō, but I'm not telling you about what it is just yet. You'll have to read to find out about it.**

 **Though, if someone who is really good at drawing and is willing to draw his Zanpakutō in its sealed, Shikai, and Bankai forms and put it online, PM me to get the details of them. Preferably someone on Deviantart.**

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

 **"Demonic/Hollow Speech"**

 ** _'Demonic/Hollow Thoughts'_**

 ** _"Demonic/Hollow Speech Mentally"_**

Reiatsu (spiritual pressure)

Reishi (spirit particles)

 **Let the chapter begin!**

Chapter 1: The Sage Arrives

On a normal day in Karakura Town, a person is seen standing on top of a building looking over the city. This person has lightly tanned skin, spiky, blonde hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, and cerulean blue eyes. He's wearing a black high collar, long sleeve, coat that ends at his bandage wrapped shins with a red swirl symbol on the back, bandage wrappings around his waist, baggy orange pants, and black shinobi sandals. **(Imagine an alternate version of Obito's outfit from the 4th Great Ninja War)**

On his waist is a katana with the hilt wrapped in red cloth with the normal black diamond pattern. The bronze guard is round with six tomoe circling around the blade, which was held inside a red sheath with a black flame pattern.

This person is Naruto Uzumaki, the eternal Rikudou Sennin, holder of all nine Bijuu, and hero of the 4th Great Ninja War. Ever since the wars end, Naruto had traveled the world for a millennia, meeting new people, discovering new places, and living a life in solitude. It's not that he wanted to leave his friends or loved ones, or even give up his dream, but what was the point of being the leader of a village if everyone you love ages and dies while you live on? So, he decided to travel the world after his loved ones passed on.

Over time, he had slowly developed the ability to see and interact with the dearly departed. During his times with monks, Buddhists, and even other sages, he had also learned of the people who help guide these spirits to the other side, known as Shinigami. However, he had also learned about other beings known as Hollows, spirits who were human at one point before they became the masked beasts. He once recalled watching Shinigami fight off Hollows with swords that he learned were called Zanpakutō, the only weapon that could counteract a Hollow, or purify them, as Shinigami say.

So, while he was traveling, he looked into his soul to try and gain a Zanpakutō of his own, to which the Bijuu said was very possible with his power, and afterwards, he soon received the weapon, which has been at his side ever since. He also was able to sense and use what his Zanpakutō spirit called Reiatsu. Later on in life, Naruto had trained with his Zanpakutō and gained what it had called Shikai and much later Bankai.

Now, Naruto was here in Karakura Town, wanting to take a little break from his traveling for awhile. He just arrived to town and had a plan made for himself. Since he looked to be a teenager, he would attend a high school to keep a low profile and he would also buy an apartment to stay at until he was ready to move on again. Now, one might ask where he got his money. Since he never aged, he started writing and selling his godfathers books Icha Icha Paradise a few years back, which became a big seller right away. He wrote down his experiences with women that he met over his lifetime, which was better then the smut that his godfather used to write. His stories were art. Though, he never put his real name on the cover, he went by his godfathers name, in remembrance of the old pervert. Now, back to the matter at hand.

"So, this is Karakura Town? Seems like a nice place. I wonder what I can do first before looking for an apartment?" Naruto wondered aloud before his stomach grumbled. "Well that answers that question. Food first!"

Naruto soon began jumping from rooftop to rooftop, being careful not to be seen by anyone in windows or down below. He soon found just the thing he was looking for, a place that serves ramen.

Before he went in, he landed in an alley and used a seal inside his sleeve to change his clothes into something more modern. A black shirt, orange hoodie, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. He sealed away his Zanpakutō into another seal in his sleeve. When he walked in, he was greeted to the smell of delicious foods and walked to the bar.

"What will it be sir?" A woman asked kindly.

"Heh, fifteen bowls of miso ramen please!" Naruto answered cheerfully, making the woman balk at his answer.

"Uh… um… y-you know that's going to be expensive, r-right sir?" She asked, trying to regain her composure.

"Oh, it's no trouble for me. I have more then enough to pay for all of them." Naruto stated.

"O-Okay, that'll be ready right away then sir." The woman said before walking off to tell the cook.

Later, the woman had returned with Naruto's order and he soon ate all fifteen bowls of ramen in a world record breaking time, much to the surprise of the woman, and paid for them before thanking her for the meal and leaving.

"Mmm, that was some good ramen. Not as good as Ichiraku's though, but good nonetheless." Naruto said as he walked off.

Much later, night has fallen over Karakura Town. Naruto managed to find a very decent apartment and got himself setup after paying the landowner for a years worth already. Right now, he was just sitting on his new couch resting after getting his place setup.

"Ah, now that my place is fixed up, I need to work on making school transfer forms. I'll worry about those tomorrow though. For now, I wonder what's on TV." Naruto stated before turning on the flatscreen he bought, the news being the first channel.

[ _"Earlier today, an unexplained explosion was seen prior to last nights gas explosion. Police and forensics experts are saying the two anomalies are related, but have yet to determine the cause of either one."_ ] The news reporter said as images of said explosions are shown.

As Naruto looked at the images, he saw more clearly that neither damage was caused by an explosion, but a Hollow. There soon came a video from an eyewitnesses cellphone, showing the explosion and people running for their lives, but an orange haired teen caught his attention. The teen was obviously running from something else and not the alleged explosion.

 _'Obviously the kid is running from the Hollow that appeared, meaning he must be able to see it. He must be spiritually aware of the dearly departed too, interesting.'_ Naruto thought before a strong Reiatsu appeared out of nowhere. "What the hell? Where did this Reiatsu come from?"

Not wasting any time, Naruto jumped out the window and headed for the location the Reiatsu was coming from. He soon arrived at a small clinic. Looking on, Naruto saw the orange haired teen from the news, now wearing standard Shinigami shihakusho with a brown belt across his midsection with a large sheath on his back and a large Zanpakutō with the appearance of a katana on his shoulder. He also saw a girl in a white robe sitting on the ground and a large Hollow, which was facing the teen.

"This ends now!" The teen yelled before he and the Hollow charged each other.

The Hollow tried to step on him, but the teen dodged and cut off its leg, making the Hollow start falling toward him, the teen raising his sword over his head.

"You will pay the price for hurting my family you Hollow scum! Feel the wrath of my blade!" The teen yelled as he brought the sword down, cutting the Hollow down the middle and making it disappear into Reishi.

The teen soon after collapsed and passed out on the ground. Naruto was impressed by the power the teen displayed. It might not be near his level, but it was definitely nothing to laugh at. Naruto was about to go and help the boy and girl before feeling someone to his right, and looked to see a man with dirty blonde hair wearing a green and white bucket hat.

"Well, well, I come to see what's going on and I find not only a boy whose gained Shinigami powers, but also another spiritually aware person, considering that you can see me right now." The man said calmly.

"Since you know I'm spiritually aware, I'm going to assume you're not human. Who are you?" Naruto asked, making the man grin.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara, and you are?" The now named Kisuke asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you Mr. Hat-and-Clogs." Naruto answered, making Kisuke sweatdrop at the nickname the blonde gave him.

"Well Naruto, I'd love to talk more with you, but right now, I need to assist those two. If you don't mind, could you lend me hand?" Kisuke asked, getting a nod from Naruto.

Later, after Kisuke put the boy named Ichigo Kurosaki back in his body and into bed, along with his little sisters, and Naruto healed the girl named Rukia Kuchiki, they followed Kisuke. As they're walking, Naruto couldn't help noticing Rukia staring at him the whole time.

"You know it's rude to stare at people, right?" Naruto asked, making Rukia stutter at being caught.

"S-Sorry, it's just that I wasn't expecting to see two other Shinigami here." Rukia said honestly.

"Firstly, me and him just met. Second, I'm not a Shinigami. I'm very much human." Naruto stated, surprising the short Shinigami.

Before Rukia could think to voice her confusion, they all arrived at… a candy shop?

"Welcome to my shop!" Kisuke announced cheerfully, making the two raise a brow at him. "What?"

"It's… a candy shop." Naruto said simply, but had a feeling he understood the reason behind the shops appearance.

"But of course, I'm just a humble shopkeeper after all." Kisuke said, waving a small paper fan in front of his face and making them sweatdrop.

The door to the shop then opened, revealing a muscular man with glasses.

"Ah, Mr. Urahara, welcome back. How did your…" The man stopped at seeing Naruto and Rukia. "I see, I'll go get some tea ready for our guests then."

They soon entered the shop and sat at a table, to which the man that they learned was named Tessai Tsukabishi, put a cup of tea out for everyone. After everyone thanked him, he walked off, leaving the three in a short silence before Kisuke spoke.

"So, miss Kuchiki, mind explaining exactly what happened?" Kisuke asked, getting said persons attention.

Naruto listened closely, curious as to what happened with her and Ichigo as well.

"Well, I would have to start from the beginning. As per my orders, I was stationed here in Karakura Town to cleanse any Hollows that appeared. However, whilst I was sending a lost soul to the Soul Society, I encountered an… unexpected anomaly." Rukia began.

"By _'unexpected anomaly'_ you mean Ichigo, correct?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes. As it would seem, he had the ability to see spirits, but was somehow interfering with me sensing the Hollow that appeared. It attacked us and I was too injured to fight it after saving Ichigo from having his soul devoured. So, in order for us all to survive, I offered him my Shinigami powers." Rukia stated before looking down in sadness. "Unfortunately, though the process was only supposed to be temporary, he absorbed all of my power into him, thus leaving me powerless and unable to return to the Soul Society."

"I see, that explains quite a bit. In that case, allow me to offer you something. A gigai." Kisuke stated, surprising Rukia and confusing Naruto.

"What's a gigai?" Naruto asked, making Kisuke turn to him.

"It's a temporary body that a Shinigami uses to either interact with the living or, in Rukia's case, reside in until their powers return." Kisuke explained, getting a nod from his fellow blonde.

Rukia thought about the shopkeepers offer for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Very well Mr. Urahara, I will take you up on your offer. A gigai would at least be efficient for the time being while my powers return." Rukia stated, getting a nod from the shopkeeper before Naruto spoke up.

"Speaking of which, what are you going to do with Ichigo now that he has your powers?" Naruto asked, making Rukia turn to him.

"Simple, since Ichigo has my powers now, he'll have to take up my Shinigami responsibilities until my powers return." Rukia answered confidently, making Naruto sweatdrop.

"And you really think he'll agree to that?" Naruto asked dryly.

"Of course, he's a Shinigami now, so he has to take up my duties as one whether he likes it or not." Rukia stated simply.

Naruto wanted to speak more, but Kisuke's cough got them to turn back to him.

"I'm sure you two can argue over the matter another time, but for now, I believe we're both curious about you now Naruto." Kisuke said, waving his fan in front of his face.

"Yes, I suppose you are. Boy, it's been so long since I told anyone about myself that I don't even know where to begin." Naruto said while rubbing his head. "Well, you guys seem pretty trustworthy, so I guess that I might as well start from the beginning. My life started in a village known as Konoha…"

So, Naruto told them all about his life. The attack on his village by a mind controlled Kurama before he was sealed inside of him after his birth. The pain and hatred he put up with as he grew up. The friends and enemies turned friends that he had made and lost over time. The challenges he had fought and overcame as he grew stronger. He even told them about the things that he went through in the 4th Great Ninja War and all of the stuff he had done after it was over. By the end of his life story, to say that Kisuke and Rukia were gob smacked would have been the biggest understatement of the year.

"S-So, you're immortal? Just how old are you?" Rukia asked, surprised that a human could live as long as a Shinigami.

"Firstly, I'm not immortal, I'm eternal. I can't die from old age, but I still need to eat, drink, and sleep; and I can still be killed. Ask for my age, I'm over 916 years old." Naruto answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, completely oblivious to the two Shinigami's shocked expressions.

 _'916 years old?! That's almost as old as the Head-Captain!'_ The two mentally yelled in unison.

"Alright, so let me see if we have this correct. You're an eternal being, have godly powers, can see Shinigami and Hollows, use a Zanpakutō and other powers, which use an energy known as chakra, and to top it all off, you have nine beasts with unimaginable power called Bijuu sealed inside of you?" Kisuke questioned, wanting to make sure he got everything right.

"Yep, that would be it!" Naruto answered cheerfully.

"That is amazing! Your life alone would make a world renowned story that could make you millions!" Kisuke yelled out, impressed with his fellow blonde.

"That may be, but I question some of it." Rukia said skeptically. "Fighting Hollows is one thing, but having faced people with multiple hearts, immortality, godly powers, and even an evil goddess; I find it all to be impossible."

"Well, that's the thing with me Rukia, I tend to be able to make the impossible very possible. It's just one of my amazing traits that I was born with." Naruto said honestly.

"Perhaps, but even someone like you should know when to give up. You can't save everyone." Rukia said the last part quietly, sadly remembering a certain black haired comrade of hers.

Naruto noticed her sad look, but refused to comment on it, believing that it's best not to open up old wounds.

"*yawn* As much as I'm sure you both have even more questions, I think it's about time for us to get some sleep." Naruto stated, standing up.

"Heh, I guess you're right, especially since you two have school tomorrow." Kisuke stated, surprising the two.

"Um, school?" Rukia questioned.

"Yes, you need to hide in plain sight until your powers return and since you'll be in a gigai, you'll have to go to school since you look like a teen. Ask for Naruto, his plan was to hide in plain sight by going to high school to begin with, so this is basically killing two birds with one stone. Not to mention that this will help you keep a watchful eye on Ichigo Rukia." Kisuke explained, getting understanding nods from the both of them. "Also, you might want to read up on how humans act Rukia."

"Yes, thank you for your help Mr. Urahara, I appreciate it." Rukia stated before heading to a back room to rest for the night.

"I'm guessing that you still have more questions for me then, right Mr. Hat-and-Clogs?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer to that.

"Yes, I do. As you can well imagine, I'm curious to learn more about you Naruto, but for now, I'll be satisfied with what I've learned so far." Kisuke answered. "If you don't mind, could you come by tomorrow, so as I can see some of your abilities in action?"

"Sounds fair to me, but I want to know more about you and Tessai as well." Naruto stated, surprising Kisuke before he got over his shock.

"I see, so you figured out that me and Tessai are both from the Soul Society huh?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes. It's hard to miss the fact that you both are Shinigami, but I don't understand why you're here in the World of The Living and not the Soul Society. If you'd please tell me, I would be willing to help you." Naruto stated, making Kisuke sigh before nodding.

"It's a long story, but I'm not the only one who should tell you about it. Just wait until tomorrow after school lets out and I'll tell you what you want to know then. I need to make some calls to some friends before I can explain what you wish to know." Kisuke explained, Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Very well, I understand perfectly. In that case, see you tomorrow Hat-and-Clogs." Naruto said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, leaving a grinning Kisuke.

"My, my, it seems things are going to get very interesting around here. First a teen that becomes a Shinigami and then a powerful sage appears. Hmm, I wonder how Yoruichi will react when she meets him?" Kisuke wondered before going to get Rukia her gigai and make her and Naruto fake school papers, along with calling up Yoruichi and Shinji.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There's the first chapter! Go easy on it, I know this well has long since been more or less dried up, but come on, I've hit a dead end with unexpected love. I'm willing to give it to someone else, but only if they keep to the Bleach timeline. Other then that, they can do whatever they want to it.**

 **Also, let me know what women you want in the harem, but let me point out that Nel and Orihime just won't work. Maybe Rukia, but I don't know because she is still going to be saved by Ichigo, and let's face facts, Orihime and Rukia are bound to be in love with him after he rescues both of them. Still, if I'm convinced, I'll put her in the harem, but I need a very good reason. I might just have Naruto tease her just for the fun of it.**

 **I might also want to point out that Naruto won't get that much involved just yet at the beginning of season one. He's going to let Ichigo and his friends deal with some Hollow problems on there own, knowing that it will make them stronger in the future and knowing from experience that letting others learn from their mistakes will make them stronger as well. So, I might skip some episodes through out season one. However, he will get involved with the incidents involving Shrieker, Grand Fisher, and Uryū causing hundreds of Hollows and a Menos Grande to appear.**

 **Anyway, remember to read and review!**


	2. School, Friends, and Spars

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto Shippuden or Bleach.**

 **Okay, so it's chapter 2 of Naruto: The Shinigami Sage! You already know the harem, but others have told me who they wanted in it. However, I want others opinions on them, along with the ones in the new category.**

 **-Naruto's Harem-**

 **Yoruichi Shihōin**

 **Soifon**

 **Isane Kotetsu**

 **Rangiku Matsumoto**

 **Tia Halibel**

 **Mila Rose**

 **Apacci**

 **Sung-Sun**

 **Nanao Ise**

 **Kukaku Shiba**

 **-maybes-**

 **Rukia Kuchiki (I'm not 100% convinced, but I'm leaning towards adding her.)**

 **Retsu Unohana (Lots of people love her, but she's just too motherly to me.)**

 **Nemu Kurotsuchi (I do hate the way her captain/father treats her. Hell, he's worse then Orochimaru!)**

 **Lisa Yadōmaru (Look out Naruto, she's a female Kakashi!)**

 **Mashiro Kuna (Maybe. She's funny, attractive, and has a very nice ass. Heh, Sorry, but I know that I'm not the only guy who thought that!)**

 **-possibles, but no promises-**

 **Tatsuki Arisawa (She is beautiful and tough, it's like she's a more attractive version of Sakura, just without hitting Naruto for no reason.)**

 **Cirucci Sanderwicci (Uryū let her live, but that Arrancar showed up and killed her. Am I the only one who thinks that was unfair for her?)**

 **Loly and Menoly (I'm not fond of them, but most people are. They don't have to be in the harem, but just become friends with Naruto and the rest.)**

 **Yin and Yang (Those Arrancar girls were treated by their master like Sasuke treated Karin, so Naruto could be their new and better master.)**

 **Haineko (She's like a mix between Yugito and Samui, a busty cat.)**

 **Zabimaru "Chimpette" (I know she's a Zanpakutō Spirit, but she's pretty sexy.)**

 **Sode no Shirayuki (I think Naruto can melt that woman's icy demeanor, among other things.)**

 **Nozomi Kujō (She needs to learn how to live and be happy.)**

 **Riruka Dokugamine (She is pretty cute, even if she has an obsession with stuffed animals.)**

 **Jackie Tristan (She's not too bad on the eyes if you think about it. Plus, another mature women.)**

 **Before I forget, since Naruto is the next Rikudou Sennin, he will have multiple Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. Though, I won't promise anybody the last one, because I just find the first two awesome.**

 **Next, a few things to some reviews.**

 **1) Naruto does not and will not have the Rinnegan, he's already powerful enough without it.**

 **2) He went to school to keep a low profile, like the other Shinigami who go to school to begin with. Plus, even if it wasn't his plan, he would have still gone to keep an eye on Ichigo and Rukia.**

 **3) He is only explaining his life story to a certain few people. He's not telling them about all that he can do, he's not going into full on detail about himself.**

 **I just wanted to point these things out to some people who commented. I'm not angry or anything, I just wanted to explain this stuff.**

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

 **"Demonic/Hollow Speech"**

 ** _'Demonic/Hollow Thoughts'_**

 ** _"Bijuu/Inner Hollow"_**

Reiatsu (spiritual pressure)

Reishi (spirit particles)

Shunpo (flash step)

Shunkō (flash cry)

Zanjutsu (sword fighting techniques for the Zanpakutō)

Hakuda (unarmed fighting technique that makes use of one's own body in a fight)

Hohō (high-speed fighting movements based on the art of Shunpo)

Kidō (spells that require strong Reiatsu: Hadō and Bakudō)

 **Anyway, let's get to the chapter!**

Chapter 2: School, Friends, and Spars

The next day, Naruto woke up to the early morning sun and got up from his bed, yawning while stretching. He then created a shadow clone to make breakfast while he went to the bathroom to shower, brush his teeth, and etc. He soon walked out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen and saw that his shadow clone had cooked eggs, bacon, and toast with a glass of orange juice; all placed on the table.

"Hey boss, a package came for you, courtesy of Hat-and-Clogs." The shadow clone stated, pointing to a package on the counter.

"It must be my school papers and uniform. Thanks, you can dispell now." Naruto stated, getting a nod from the clone before it dispersed.

Naruto opened the package and saw that it was a gray jacket and pants. He also saw the fake transfer papers underneath and quickly read over them to see what his backstory would be and nodded in approval before sitting down and ate.

After eating breakfast, Naruto put on his uniform, but left the jacket opened before locking up his apartment and heading to the school that he was supposed to attend.

 **(Karakura High School)**

Naruto soon arrived at the school and was currently making his way through the hall, looking for the class he was in. Though, he noticed that a lot of girls were eyeing him with hearts in their eyes and some guys didn't look too pleased about that.

 _'Well, now I know how it feels to be Sasuke when we were in the academy. Jeez, did I really look like the guys here when I had that silly crush on Sakura?'_ Naruto mused to himself, a bit embarrassed at the memory.

As he's walking, a noise soon grabs his attention.

"IIIIICHIIIIIGOOOOO!" A brown haired teen yelled, running top speed towards Naruto.

Naruto didn't even turn around before simply ducking down, making the teen fly right over him and into a wall before falling on his back with swirls in his eyes.

 _'Okay, that was unexpected.'_ Naruto thought with a sweatdrop as he looked at the guy. "Hey, you alright pal?"

The teen shook his head to get rid of the dizziness from the impact before getting a better look at the one he thought was Ichigo, but was really a blonde guy that he didn't recognize. He quickly jumped up and started apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else!" The teen exclaimed in embarrassment, making Naruto chuckle.

"Heh, it's okay. I'm sure anyone could make the same mistake. The names Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" Naruto asked politely.

"Keigo Asano, nice to meet you Naruto! You must be new here, right?" The now named Keigo asked.

"Yep, I just transferred here. Right now though, I'm looking for my home room class. I don't suppose you can help me?" Naruto asked, holding up his school schedule for Keigo to see.

"Oh yeah, I know where that is; that's my home room class too. Just follow me man." Keigo stated, leading Naruto down the hall and into the classroom.

When they entered, Naruto took in the students around him before his eyes landed on Rukia, who was wearing the schools uniform for girls. She saw him too and gave him the _'I'm watching you'_ gesture, making Naruto raise a brow.

 _'What was that? Is that supposed to scare me or something?'_ Naruto thought dryly.

Naruto then noticed two people walking towards him and Keigo. One was a black haired teen while the other was a tall Mexican.

"Hey there Keigo, who's your friend?" The black haired teen asked.

"He's a new student." Keigo answered, letting them step up to Naruto.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Mizuiro Kojima." The now named Mizuiro introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yasutora Sado, but most people call me Chad." The now nicknamed Chad introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Mizuiro, Chad, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced, shaking their hands.

"Oh, so you're a new student too? Well, so is miss Kuchiki over there." Mizuiro said, pointing to Rukia, who waved at them.

Before Naruto could say anything, Ichigo walked in and sat at his desk, making Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro walk up to him.

"Hey Ichigo, I heard a truck crashed into your house last night, are you okay dude?" Keigo asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Ichigo answered.

"So, did you clean it all up yet?" Mizuiro asked.

"What are you, crazy? It's gonna take all day." Ichigo said.

"Anything I can do to help?" Chad asked, making Ichigo look up at him.

"No, that's okay Chad." Ichigo answered.

"Yeah Chad, you could wind up bringing the whole place down, ya' know." Keigo joked before remembering Naruto and turned to Ichigo. "Oh, I'd also like you to meet a new student Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at Keigo confused before looking in front of him to see an unfamiliar blonde with whisker marks smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, holding out his hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you Naruto." Ichigo said, shaking his hand.

"Strawberry? That's pretty cute name." Naruto said, making a tick mark appear on Ichigo's forehead.

"Like you're one to talk, fishcake." Ichigo said back, making a tick mark appear on Naruto's forehead.

They narrowed their eyes at each other before laughing, shocking everyone around them. Everyone thought Ichigo was about to get into a fight with the new guy, but to see them laughing together was not expected.

"Hahahah, you're alright Ichigo!" Naruto said.

"Hahah, yeah, you too." Ichigo said, not noticing Rukia walking up behind him.

"Hi there, you must be Ichigo." Rukia said kindly, making said person turn to her before a shocked expression appeared on his face. "My names Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki, nice to meet you. I'll be sitting next to you from now on."

"Rukia's a another new student." Mizuiro stated.

"Nice to meet ya." Keigo said.

"I-It's you!" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise, confusing his friends, minus Naruto.

 _'The old cute and innocent girl act huh? I like it, especially considering she only learned it in one night.'_ Naruto thought, trying not to laugh at Ichigo's reaction.

"You two know each other Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"Of course not, we've only just met." Rukia stated before extending her hand out for only Ichigo to see, which had _'Make a scene and you are dead!'_ written on it, freaking Ichigo out.

Now Naruto was really having a hard time not laughing at Rukia's hidden threat, which was directed at Ichigo before said carrot top dragged Rukia out of the classroom. After words, the class was being taught by their teacher, Misato Ochi. Since Naruto knew all of the stuff being taught already, he was relaxing whilst a Genjutsu was placed on him to make him look like he was listening. He then looked out the window and saw Ichigo in his Shinigami form and Rukia running off from the school, no doubt to deal with a Hollow.

 _'I wonder if Ichigo will show Rukia that he's nothing like any Shinigami she's ever met? Heh, only time will tell.'_ Naruto thought before taking a small nap.

 **(Urahara Shop)**

Later after school, Naruto walked to Kisuke's shop, where he saw two kids in the front. One was a black haired girl who was sweeping the deck. The other was a red haired boy who was lying on the ground lazily. These kids were Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya. Ururu then noticed Naruto, who smiled at her as he walked up to them.

"Hello there, is Kisuke Urahara in?" Naruto asked kindly.

"Yes he is sir, do want me to get him for you?" Ururu asked.

"That's okay, I'm sure he's expecting me already." Naruto stated, walking inside.

When Naruto entered, he saw Kisuke, Tessai, a black cat, and a blonde man with a toothy grin sitting around the table.

"Hello there Naruto, I'm glad you could make it." Kisuke started before gesturing toward the cat and other blonde. "Naruto, I'd like you to meet Yoruichi Shihōin and Shinji Hirako."

"Nice to meet you." Shinji said, giving his fellow blonde a wave.

"Yes it is. Kisuke has told us much about you." Yoruichi spoke in a male voice, making Naruto look at _'him'_ with an eye twitch.

"First off, it's nice to meet you both as well. Second, if we're going to have a normal conversation, you need to drop the cat appearance Yoruichi." Naruto said, shocking everyone around him.

"My, you saw through my disguise so easily. I must say, that's impressive." Yoruichi said before a grin, not that you could notice it, appeared on _'his'_ cat face. "Very well, this is my true form."

Light appeared around Yoruichi's body, slightly blinding the entire rooms occupants. When the light faded, in the place of the cat was a slender, dark-skinned woman, with golden-colored eyes, and long purple, waist length hair. The most noticeable thing about her though was that she was completely naked, showing off her E-cup breasts with dark nipples and shaven womanhood.

"Well, what do you think of my true form handsome?" Yoruichi asked, ready to laugh at the blondes reaction; Kisuke, Tessai, and Shinji ready to do the same.

However, all of them, Yoruichi most of all, were shocked to see Naruto just look Yoruichi up and down before looking her in the eyes.

"I think you look down right beautiful. A lot better then your cat form." Naruto said honestly, actually causing a pink hue to dust Yoruichi's cheeks.

 _'H-He didn't react as I thought he would! Is he… is he more mature then I thought?'_ Yoruichi mentally questioned before getting over her shock to speak.

"Y-You're not reacting the way I thought you would. Most people who see me naked usually react negatively; like perverts getting thrown back by nosebleeds or something." Yoruichi said, confused by the blonde not reacting the same way.

"Why would I react negatively to see such a beautiful woman, who I'm sure is every mans wet dream? I've been with plenty of women intimately over time, so seeing a beautiful woman naked isn't anything new to me." Naruto said truthfully, impressing Yoruichi before she walked off to put some clothes on.

Yoruichi soon returned, now with her hair up in a ponytail while wearing a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes, a beige neck warmer, long beige wrist and leg warmers, each secured by bands.

"So, Since you guys know everything about me, I think that it's only fair that you tell me about yourselves." Naruto began, getting nods from everyone.

"Very well. Shinji?" Kisuke asked, getting a nod from the blonde.

"Our story begins 100 years ago…" Shinji began.

So, Shinji, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessai all explained to the blonde that while Shinji and several others were investigating the disappearance of Shinigami in the Soul Society, they were attacked by their comrades, who were Hollowfied by a man named Sōsuke Aizen and his counterparts, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen.

Before Aizen could finish off Shinji and his friends, Kisuke and Tessai arrived and saved their lives. Unfortunately, Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen had escaped, Shinji and his friends were all Hollowfied and sentenced to death by Central 46, and Kisuke was accused of being the one responsible for what happened to them.

However, Yoruichi came and helped free Shinji and the rest from their fate, but were forced to leave the Soul Society forever. Upon arriving in the World of the Living, Kisuke and Tessai set up a candy shop to stay in hiding, Yoruichi had gone elsewhere, and Shinji's group went into hiding and named themselves the Vizards, Shinigami that gained Hollow powers. By the end of it, Naruto was angry.

"So that's why you guys are here huh? All because of a manipulative bastard and rules of a corrupt system? That's just wrong." Naruto stated in anger.

"Indeed, and from what Kisuke told us from your life, you can imagine how angry we were as well." Shinji said, knowing that Naruto was more then familiar with the situation.

"Yes; and even as we speak Aizen is no doubt still playing the entire Gotei 13 for fools." Tessai said in irritation.

"In that case, if I should ever meet this Sōsuke Aizen, I promise you all that I will make him pay for forcing you to leave your home behind. No one should be used as pawns for a mad mans goal." Naruto stated, getting small smiles from everyone.

"Thank you Naruto. Now, I believe you still owe us a demonstration of what you can do. If you'll follow me." Kisuke said, leading Naruto and the rest down a trapdoor.

 **(Underground Training Area)**

When they got to the bottom of the trapdoor, Naruto was speechless at what he was seeing. The entire area was a desert-themed environment that stretched for miles with large boulders and rocks protruding from various places, a few dead trees here and there, and an endless blue sky.

"Well, what do you think of my hidden training ground? Impressive, right?" Kisuke asked with a grin as he waved his paper fan in front of his face.

"This place is amazing! Talk about the perfect training environment!" Naruto exclaimed before calming down and walking forward before facing the four. "So, you want a demonstration of my powers huh? Alright, which one of you wants to spar against me?"

Yoruichi grinned before stepping forward and getting into her fighting position.

"I'll be your opponent foxy. Show me what you've got." Yoruichi said, making Naruto grin back before using a seal in his jacket sleeve to change from his school uniform into his shinobi outfit and getting into his own fighting position.

"As you wish kitten." Naruto said, making Yoruichi blush at the nickname.

From the sidelines; Kisuke, Tessai, and Shinji watched in anticipation to see what would happen.

Naruto and Yoruichi stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. The first to move was Yoruichi, who Shunpoed behind Naruto, aiming an axe kick for his head. Naruto saw this and dodged to the side, letting Yoruichi hit the spot where he was.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Naruto yelled, spinning and sending a high kick toward Yoruichi's head, only for her to duck, but got kicked in the chest by his other foot, sending her flying into one of the boulders.

Yoruichi quickly recovered before running at him. Just as she was about to punch, she Shunpoed to Naruto's right, forcing him to block the punch. Yoruichi then followed up with a high kick that connected with Naruto's face. Before Yoruichi could even smirk though, Naruto dispersed into smoke, surprising the purplette.

 _'Where did he go?'_ Yoruichi questioned mentally, looking for Naruto in all directions before a shadow loomed over her, making her look up to see Naruto go through several hand signs.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, shooting multiple fireballs from his mouth.

Yoruichi quickly Shunpoed out of the way, letting the fireballs impact the ground where she was before Naruto landed on the ground. Yoruichi then reappeared a few feet from him.

 _'Interesting, she fights like Guy and Lee. If so, her speed is her most prominent factor. I'd almost say she's as fast as me. Not bad. However, let's see you dodge what I have in store for you next.'_ Naruto thought with a smirk.

Naruto then went through several hand signs, to which Yoruichi noticed and filed in her memory.

 _'I see now. In order for him to use techniques like the one he just did, he needs to go through a series of hand signs. However, if I can keep him from using one of his hands, he won't be able to create any attacks. Sorry foxy, but I've got your tricks figured out.'_ Yoruichi thought, ready to dodge.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets!" Naruto yelled, expelling multiple spherical bullet-like wind blasts from his mouth.

Yoruichi Shunpoed out of the way, intending to appear from Naruto's side and attack. However, she was shocked to see Naruto appear in front of her face to face with his fist cocked back. Yoruichi was forced to quickly block the punch from the blonde before delivering one of her own, only to have her fist caught by him. Naruto then grinned before quickly going through hand signs with his free hand, surprising Yoruichi.

"Secret Style: A Thousand Needles of Death!" Naruto yelled, making needles made of water appear around Yoruichi as he jumped back with them launching at her.

Yoruichi quickly Shunpoed into the air out of the way of the attack, but before she could react, Naruto appeared behind her. He grabbed her shoulders before he started spinning them towards the ground head first at a fast pace.

"Primary Lotsu!" Naruto yelled, slamming into the ground after releasing Yoruichi to take the attack.

As Naruto landed, he turned back towards the spot where Yoruichi impacted. Said Purplette walked out of the impact zone with her shirt in tatters and a few scrapes, but okay nonetheless. Naruto smirked at seeing her.

"Had enough yet?" Naruto asked, making Yoruichi smirk back.

"Not even close, but I see now that I can't hold back on you anymore. So… this next attack will end it." Yoruichi said before extending her right arm out and started gathering an enormous amount of Reishi, causing a white Reiatsu to surround her person.

From the sidelines; Kisuke, Tessai, and Shinji were surprised that Yoruichi was using Shunkō this early, but could understand. After all, it was painstakingly obvious that Naruto was holding back the whole time during their spar, so of course Yoruichi had to get serious now. The only question that remains, will Shunkō even work against anything Naruto might have or not?

Naruto was standing in place, wondering what the technique was that was about to come.

 ** _"Careful Naruto. Don't take that attack head on."_** Kurama mentally warned.

 _'Got it Kurama.'_ Naruto nodded mentally.

"This is the highest form of Hakuda, a technique known as Shunkō. It is an ultra-powerful technique in which one drives Kidō into one's arms and legs. The Kidō itself can be controlled and fired at opponents from the body. By concentrating Shunkō around a particular area of their body, a person can prevent attacks from damaging or piercing this area." Yoruichi explained at seeing his questioning look before clenching her right hand, blowing off the back and shoulders of her orange shirt.

"I don't know what Hakuda and Kidō are, but that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that I need to stop the attack that's coming." Naruto said before biting into his thumbs and placing his hands on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu: Triple Rashōmon!"

In an instant, three giant and different colored gates with demonic faces came up out of the ground in a row between Naruto and Yoruichi, surprising all of the Shinigami present.

 _'What's with those gates? I've never seen anything like them before. Doesn't matter, my Shunkō will blast right through them before they do whatever their purpose is.'_ Yoruichi thought before running at the gates with her fist cocked back.

As soon as Yoruichi's fist connected with the first gate, a giant blast is seen blowing through the first gates doors and then out of the last one. However, the blast was weaker then what was supposed to have been, shocking Yoruichi to the core. The gates then lowered back down and disappeared, revealing a smiling Naruto on the other end of the them, completely unharmed.

"H-How… w-what was that?" Yoruichi asked, not believing that her most powerful attack was reduced to nothing.

"That was my Triple Rashōmon. It's a defensive Ninjutsu that can render any attack weak. The first gate takes the attack head-on, the second reduces the attack's power, and the third disperses the pressure, causing all attacks that come in contact with it to lose their power before they can be effective." Naruto explained, impressing both Kisuke and Tessai.

"Amazing. That defense has a lot of potential to it." Kisuke stated.

"Indeed, especially if it can stop something as powerful as Shunkō." Tessai agreed.

Shinji said nothing as he continued to watch, interested to see how this would end.

Back on the field with Naruto and Yoruichi, the purplette was panting heavily after using her most powerful technique. Since she still didn't have full control over it, she couldn't recover very fast. However, the blonde before her wasn't even close to tired. In fact, he still wasn't going all out and that's what surprised her. Yoruichi then started falling toward the ground before finding herself in Naruto's arms and passing out.

"I guess that's it for our spar." Naruto said, getting nods from the others.

"I guess so. I'm also sure that you're curious about what Kidō and Hakuda are too, correct?" Kisuke asked, getting a nod from the blonde.

So, Kisuke and Tessai explained to Naruto just what the techniques were from the Soul Society. Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohō, and Kidō. To Naruto, they sounded very similar to Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. Though he was curious to see just how his jutsu stacked up to them, he knew that it was getting late outside and decided to wait for another time. After their long discussion, they started climbing back up the latter.

Everyone soon climbed back up to the shop, where Naruto then walked to a back room and placed Yoruichi in a bed before saying good night to everyone and leaving. As Naruto walking home though, he suddenly felt Ichigo's Reiatsu along with a Hollows and decided to check it out. He quickly disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There's chapter 2, I hope you liked it. A few things, I know that the spar was short, but I didn't want Naruto to bring out the big stuff yet. I also know some of you are waiting to see Naruto's Zanpakutō, but be patient. If someone can guess what it is before it makes an appearance, then I will give them a shout out!**

 **Next, you can see from the beginning that I will add Kukaku to his harem. Naruto and her will get along very well and Naruto will even do something wonderful for that will mark her love for the blonde. You can also see that other girls have been listed in a new category, which is just there for people that might like them to be in the harem, but I need a reason for them.**

 **So with that, read and review.**


	3. Older Brother's and Sister's Wish

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto Shippuden or Bleach.**

 **It's time for chapter 3 of Naruto: The Shinigami Sage! Okay, I just want to say that I appreciate the reviews I've been getting and give you guys my thanks.**

 **Now, someone had brought up a girl to add into Naruto's harem, one of the Quincy girls in the Thousand Year Blood War Arc. Now, I do want to take this story far, but I'm not taking it to that arc in Bleach. Sorry to those of you who like that arc, but I just don't want to do that one because Naruto will be changing the Bleach storyline.**

 **For example: Halibel and her Fracción will live in the World of the Living with Naruto when that point in time comes, Kukaku may visit him in the World of the Living every now and again, and since Naruto is in this, one of his greatest enemies will appear from his time. Feel free to figure out who it is.**

 **This brings me to something else to point out. I will be doing the anime arcs that weren't made into manga; like the Bount, the Bount Assault on the Soul Society Arc, the Zanpakutō Rebellion Arc.** **Though I know where and when to start the Bount Arc, I need someone to tell me when to do the Zanpakutō Rebellion Arc.**

 **Anyway, Naruto is going to help Ichigo by letting him learn a very important lesson to being a Shinigami.**

 **-Naruto's Harem-**

 **Yoruichi Shihōin**

 **Soifon**

 **Isane Kotetsu**

 **Rangiku Matsumoto**

 **Tia Halibel**

 **Mila Rose**

 **Apacci**

 **Sung-Sun**

 **Nanao Ise**

 **Kukaku Shiba**

 **Rukia Kuchiki (I'm going to roll the dice and give her a chance, but she won't feel much romance for Naruto till the Zanpakutō Rebellion Arc. Besides, another petite girl other then Soifon, Nanao, and Sung-Sun.)**

 **-maybes-**

 **Retsu Unohana (Lots of people love her, but she's just too motherly to me.)**

 **Nemu Kurotsuchi (I do hate the way her captain/father treats her. Hell, he's worse then Orochimaru!)**

 **Lisa Yadōmaru (Look out Naruto, she's a female Kakashi!)**

 **Mashiro Kuna (Maybe. She's funny, attractive, and has a very nice ass. Heh, Sorry, but I know that I'm not the only guy who thought that!)**

 **-possibles, but no promises-**

 **Tatsuki Arisawa (She is beautiful and tough, it's like she's a more attractive version of Sakura, just without hitting Naruto for no reason.)**

 **Cirucci Sanderwicci (Uryū let her live, but that Arrancar showed up and killed her. Am I the only one who thinks that was unfair for her?)**

 **Loly and Menoly (I'm not fond of them, but most people are. They don't have to be in the harem, but just become friends with Naruto and the rest.)**

 **Yin and Yang (Those Arrancar girls were treated by their master like Sasuke treated Karin, so Naruto could be their new and better master.)**

 **Haineko (She's like a mix between Yugito and Samui, a busty cat.)**

 **Zabimaru "Chimpette" (I know she's a Zanpakutō Spirit, but she's pretty sexy.)**

 **Sode no Shirayuki (I think Naruto can melt that woman's icy demeanor, among other things.)**

 **Nozomi Kujō (She needs to learn how to live and be happy.)**

 **Riruka Dokugamine (She is pretty cute, even if she has an obsession with stuffed animals.)**

 **Jackie Tristan (She's not too bad on the eyes if you think about it. Plus, another mature women.)**

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

 **"Demonic/Hollow Speech"**

 ** _'Demonic/Hollow Thoughts'_**

 ** _"Bijuu/Inner Hollow"_**

Reiatsu (spiritual pressure)

Reishi (spirit particles)

Shunpo (flash step)

Reiryoku (spiritual power)

 **Now then, on to the chapter.**

Chapter 3: The Older Brother's Wish, The Younger Sister's Wish

Naruto soon appeared on a roof in a neighborhood where Ichigo's Reiatsu was coming from. He looked down to see Rukia outside someone's house where crashing sounds were heard and jumped down to meet her, surprising her.

"Where did you come from?" Rukia asked.

"Not important. Right now, tell me what's going on." Naruto ordered, making Rukia turn back to the house.

"Ichigo is fighting a Hollow that is trying to kill Orihime and her friend Tatsuki, but he is having difficulties killing it because he learned the identity of the Hollow. It was once Orihime's brother Sora." Rukia answered, surprising Naruto, who remembered Orihime from school earlier in the day.

He met her and her friend Tatsuki during lunch time. They had walked up to him and asked if he wanted to have some lunch with them. Naruto politely accepted their offer and sat together under a nice shady tree. They had talked and gotten to know one another very well. Though, what shocked Tatsuki was that Naruto tried Orihime's ramen thing and actually liked it. At that time, Naruto had made two more friends that he would protect with his life. Now, both of them were in danger of being killed; and by Orihime's own brother no less.

Naruto sighed before he listened to Rukia speak again.

"Perhaps you should jump in and help him. Ichigo can't focus on stopping the Hollow and-" Rukia started, but was interrupted by the blonde.

"No." Naruto said simply, shocking the short girl.

"What? Why not?" Rukia asked, not understanding.

"Because I know what Ichigo is going through. I felt the same way when I learned a Hollows identity a long time ago. I understand that you believe I should help him because he can't focus. However, despite the fact that he and two other friends of mine are in danger, if I were to kill it, then Ichigo would never get over his feelings to fight Hollows that show up. He needs to learn to hold back his emotions in battle and remember that Hollows may have been people once before, but are now suffering because of the state they've been reduced to and the only way to free them from their pain is to cleanse them." Naruto explained, making Rukia look at him in awe at his wise words. "Besides, I have faith that Ichigo can do it. He's not your average Shinigami, ya' know."

Just as Naruto said that, Ichigo came crashing out of a wall and slid across the air, but before he could get his balance back, a red and brown tail came out of the hole and hit him into the street next to them.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, running to his downed form. "Ichigo! Ichigo! get up! Ichigo!"

While Rukia was busy trying to get Ichigo up, Naruto glanced through the hole and saw that a red and brown serpentine-like Hollow with unkept black hair was speaking to Orihime. Looking lower on her person, Naruto saw the one thing he would never want to see on one of his friends. A chain attached to her chest, indicating that she was dead.

 _'Damn, looks like Sora already killed her.'_ Naruto thought, ready to take Ichigo's place now.

 ** _"Relax Naruto. Orihime may be dead, but her chain of fate is still connected to her body. She can be revived, but only until Sora has been stopped."_** Matatabi reassured, calming the blonde down before he turned back to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Ichigo. Come on, get up." Rukia stated, shaking the strawberry awake.

"I'm trying." Ichigo groaned out as he held his aching head.

"This is not going to be easy. So where are you hurt?" Rukia asked the carrot top.

"Like you care. Forget about it, I'm okay." Ichigo answered, ignoring the pain from the bleeding wound on his head.

"Good, because you have to deal with Sora." Naruto stated, making Ichigo turn to him in surprise.

"Naruto?! What are you doing here?! Wait, you can see me?!" Ichigo exclaimed in shock that his newest friend can see him.

"I'll explain later, but right now, you have to kill Sora. He may have been human once Ichigo, maybe even your friend, but now he's a monster. A monster that only wishes to devour souls. Ichigo, the longer he's like that, the longer his pain. He is suffering, like most of those unfortunate enough to become Hollows. I'm sorry to say this, but killing him is the only way to free him from his torment." Naruto stated, surprising Ichigo by this wise knowledge.

"He's right Ichigo. That Hollow may have been her brother once, but now it's nothing but a monster. You've got to stop it. It has no heart. So put aside all your feelings and destroy it." Rukia said firmly, making Ichigo tighten his fists in determination.

Back inside Orihime's house, Orihime was speaking to the Hollow, which was claiming to be her dead brother.

"Are you… really Sora? My brother?" Orihime asked hesitantly.

 **"Yes Orihime, it's me."** Sora answered.

"Y-You're lying. My brother was gentle. He would never do these things you're doing." Orihime said in disbelief.

 **"I was so lonely. You were beginning to forget about me sister, a little more each day. After I died, you prayed for me everyday. I watched you. It was your prayers and thoughts that gave me peace. It relieved me of my loneliness. But after a year had gone by, things changed. You became friends with that girl. And then, I saw that you began to pray for me less and less. Then when you entered high school, you stopped praying for me… completely. That's I was so lonely."** Sora explained, shocking Orihime.

"Sora, you don't have to-" Orihime tried to say, only for Sora to grab her shoulders.

 **"Just listen to me Orihime. If you still have even a shred of love for me, you will not betray me again. Do exactly as I say. I will deal with him, it won't take long. I shall devour this Shinigami and put an end to this."** Sora stated as he headed for the hole he made.

"No! Don't! This doesn't have anything to do with Ichigo! Leave him alone! It's not right for you to hurt him just because-" Orihime tried to yell, making Sora turn back to her in anger.

 **"Shut up Orihime! Don't tell me what's right when it's your fault I've become this monster!"** Sora yelled, grabbing Orihime in his hands. **"I should kill you first for the way you abandoned me! For choosing this girl and Ichigo over honoring my memory! I'll kill you!"**

The grip on Orihime's body soon started getting tighter, constricting her breathing. However, Ichigo appeared through the hole.

"No you won't you freak!" Ichigo yelled, stabbing the Hollow in his tail.

The Sora howled in pain, releasing Orihime. Ichigo continued stabbing Sora's tail before jumping to the side to avoid a strike from him. Sora then turned back to Orihime to try and grab her, only for Ichigo to appear in between them and cut off the his hand, making the Sora howl in more pain.

"Let me tell you something captain overbite. Do you know why big brothers are born first? There's a reason." Ichigo started with his back to Sora as he keeled down next to a coughing Orihime before getting to his feet and turning to the Hollow with a serious expression. "They're born first so that they can look out for their little brothers and sisters and protect them."

Naruto and Rukia then came into the room.

"Ichigo-" Rukia started, only for Naruto to silence her with a hand.

"Let him speak." Naruto said, wanting to know what Ichigo had to say before he saw Tatsuki knocked out on the ground nearby. _'I can sense that Tatsuki is still alive. Thank goodness for that. I'll heal her later after this situation is dealt with.'_

"And here you threaten to kill your own sister. Even a deadman doesn't ever have the right to say that." Ichigo stated, raising his sword toward the Hollow.

 **"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! Orihime is mine! I was fifteen when she was born and I raised her when our parents abandoned us. To me, she has been more like a daughter then a sister."** Sora said before turning to his sister. **"Orihime, come with me now. Back to when it was just you and me happy together. If you come, then I promise I will spare these other souls."**

Orihime got off the ground, but was held back by Naruto grabbing her shoulder.

"Wait, it's a trap." Naruto stated, keeping his eye on Sora.

"Naruto is right. You can't believe him because he doesn't have the feelings of a brother anymore." Rukia said, trying to save Orihime from certain death.

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked.

Sora then noticed Orihime's hairpin.

 **"That hairpin…"** Sora said, remembering when he was alive and Orihime when she was growing up.

 **{Flashback Begin}**

A five-year-old Orihime is seen running with a happy smile on her face and laughing.

Sora is then seen holding her shoulders with a smile on his face.

The image changes to a ten-year-old Orihime running with a happy smile on her face this time.

Sora and Orihime are seen together, this time standing in front of her school with happy smiles.

The image then changes again to a fifteen-year-old Orihime running with a happy smile.

Sora and Orihime then are seen hugging, happy smiles on their faces.

"I love you big brother." Orihime said happily.

 **{Flashback End}**

"Brother? **AHHHHHHHHH!"** Sora yelled, holding his head in pain while bashing it against the wall, shocking everyone.

"Brother!" Orihime yelled in worry.

"What is this!?" Rukia exclaimed, not understanding what's going on.

 _'This is new. Any ideas guys?'_ Naruto mentally asked the Bijuu.

 ** _"I Don't know. This is the first time a Hollow has ever done something like this before."_** Kurama stated, watching the scene before him.

 ** _"He must be remembering what he was like when he was alive. This is most unexpected for a Hollow."_** Son Gokū said, just as surprised.

Sora soon stopped bashing his head into the wall before turning his sights back on to his sister.

 **"Orihime… is… mine!"** Sora yelled, launching himself at Ichigo, who quickly blocked him with his sword.

"Orihime doesn't belong to anyone! Least of all to you!" Ichigo yelled, knocking Sora outside.

Ichigo quickly gave chase and jumped in the air with his sword raised over his head, ready to deliver the finishing blow. However, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Do it! What are you waiting for!?" Rukia yelled.

Before Ichigo could even think to bring his sword down, Sora turned toward him and shot acid at his hands, forcing Ichigo to release his weapon and fall to the ground. Sora then came down to the street with his mouth wide open, ready to devour Ichigo as he was getting to his feet.

"Ichigo!" Naruto and Rukia yelled in unison, missing Orihime run past them.

Everyone was shocked by what happened in that moment. Just as the Hollow was about to kill Ichigo, Orihime had jumped in at the last second and took the hit for the orange haired teen, thus getting her left shoulder bitten. However, despite her injury, she was hugging Sora's head. Said Hollow had froze with his mouth wide open.

"Orihime…" Ichigo said, surprised by what she did.

 _'She jumped in front of him to stop her brothers attack. Foolish, but brave.'_ Naruto thought, admiring Orihime's gutsiness.

 **"Orihime, why did you do that?"** Sora asked in shock.

"Sora, I had to save Ichigo, 'cause this is all my fault. The reason you're this way… it's because of me, I begged you not to leave me alone. That's why you weren't able to find peace and it's all my fault." Orihime said, tears running down her cheeks.

 **"Orihime…"** Sora said, surprised that she blamed herself for his condition.

"Since you died, I've always had the sense that you were watching over me, because I'd asked you to. Even yesterday, when that car was about to hit me, you protected me, didn't you? I have this mark because you pulled my leg to get me out of the way in time. That was you, wasn't it?" Orihime said; Naruto, Rukia, and Ichigo listening intently.

"That explains it." Rukia said in realization, remembering the bruise on Orihime's leg from yesterday.

"Then one day I realized that if I kept depending on you to stay by my side, you'd never be able to rest in peace, but if I showed you… that my life was really happy and that you didn't need to worry about me anymore, you could pass on. I never dreamed it would make you sad and lonely. I would never wanted to do that to you brother." Orihime cried before falling to the ground.

 **"Orihime!"** Sora said in worry, to which his mask began appearing and disappearing, making him yell out in pain.

"Guys, what the hells happening to him!?" Ichigo questioned Naruto and Rukia.

"The part that's still human is fighting the Hollow for control. Evidently this one didn't become a Hollow by choice. He must've been taken over." Rukia answered, surprising Ichigo while Naruto listened to her explanation closely.

 _'Taken over? This is the first time I've heard of that before.'_ Naruto thought, never facing a Hollow that was in Sora's current position.

"Taken over? By who?" Ichigo asked, watching as Sora fought for control.

"A soul that is devoured by a strong Hollow can be manipulated by that strong Hollow, and that Hollow desires your Reiryoku. So it took over this poor soul, planning to use it to attack you. It hoped that since you knew this soul in life, you would hesitate to fight him, which in fact you did." Rukia explained, making Naruto tighten his hands ever so slightly into fists, remembering having to deal with the same kind of problem from Kabuto in his younger days when he used his Reanimation Jutsu in the Fourth Great Ninja War.

"Yeah, and right now he's fighting that Hollow for Orihime's sake." Naruto stated before looking at the struggling Sora. "Come on Sora, you can do it."

Soon enough, the mask covering Sora's face shattered, revealing Sora's real face. Orihime watched this in awe before falling back to the ground and blacking out, worrying Sora.

"No!" Sora yelled.

"Orihime!" Ichigo yelled, running to her before Rukia stopped him.

"It's alright! Fortunately the Chain of Fate is still connected to her chest. As long as it's attached to her she will not die. I need to treat her, stay back. The power of my Kidō should be able to save her." Rukia said as she placed her hand on Orihime's chest, to which it began glowing.

Sora then took notice of Orihime's hairpin. Ichigo and Naruto noticed this too. Though Naruto had made a clone to go and heal Tatsuki while he watched on.

"That hairpin she's wearing was a present from you, wasn't it Sora? She told me that once. That's why she wears it every single day." Ichigo stated.

At this knowledge, Sora moved towards Ichigo's Zanpakutō and picked it up, confusing Ichigo.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I only have a short time before the Hollow overwhelms me again and changes me… back into a monster. So while I'm sane, I can still think clearly. I'll end this." Sora stated, aiming the end of Ichigo's blade at his neck.

"No wait, don't do that." Ichigo pleaded, only for Naruto to come over and place his hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Ichigo, Sora's made the right choice. Once you become a Hollow, you can never go back to what you once were. The best thing for him is to pass on." Naruto stated, letting Rukia focus on healing Orihime.

Said petite girl smiled at Naruto's knowledge, but made a mental know to ask where he learned it from. Right now though, healing the injured Orihime was more important at the moment.

"Naruto…" Ichigo trailed off.

"Relax. Exercising a Hollow isn't the same thing as killing it. You're cleansing its soul so that it can enter the Soul Society. That's the reason Shinigami exist. To help all souls find their way and rest in peace." Naruto explained before turning to Sora, who was ready to end his life.

"Sora, I know how much you love your sister, but to always be there for her after death is selfish. I know you love her dearly, but you have to move on to the other side, because if you don't, you're just hurting both yourself and her." Naruto stated, making Sora look at him sadly for a moment before nodding at his words.

Sora then smiled at them gratefully and prepared to stab his neck, but was stopped by another voice.

"Wait, I have to tell you something."

Everyone looked to see a now awake Orihime, who was looking up at her brother.

"This hairpin. Remember the argument we had about it the day you gave it to me? I said I didn't like it because I thought it didn't look grown up enough for me. I know I hurt your feelings and you left without saying anything else and that was the last time I saw you alive. So now, I want to say what I should've said to you when you went off to work that day." Orihime said before sitting up with Rukia's help and giving her brother a sad smile. "Big brother, have a good day."

"Thanks Orihime." Sora said, thankful to his sisters kindness before piercing his neck with Ichigo's sword and turning into Reishi, leaving Ichigo's sword to fall to the ground with a clatter.

After watching her brother go, Orihime cried on Rukia's chest. Naruto sighed before turning to Ichigo, who was now giving him a questioning look.

"I know you have a lot of questions for me, but can they wait until tomorrow? I'm tired after tonight and I'm sure you are too." Naruto said, starting to feel the effects of sleepiness come over him. "Besides, now's not the time for such things."

"Fine, but you aren't going to dodge anything I have to say. Got it?" Ichigo said seriously.

"Fine by me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep for school. I'm sure Rukia can handle things here for now. Until tomorrow Ichigo." Naruto said with a wave before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

 **(Naruto's Apartment)**

Naruto soon appeared inside his apartment and stretched his arms with a yawn. It had been a fulfilling day and he was dead tired. He stripped down to his boxers and fell onto his bed with a content smile on his face. He might have gone easy on Yoruichi earlier, but he had to admit that she gave him a run for his money. It's been such a long time since anyone had given him a good challenge like Yoruichi did.

"Yoruichi definitely was a good challenge. However, I'm going to have to ask her about that last attack she used. Shunkō, if I remember right, was her most powerful attack. If I had actually taken it head on, I would have been severely injured. Though, it seems she still needs some practice with it. Maybe I can help her with it some time." Naruto said before yawning. "I'll talk to her about when I can. For now, I better get some sleep. I've got the feeling that tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

Naruto soon let sleep overcome him.

 **(Karakura High School)**

The next day at school, Naruto, Ichigo, and Rukia are listening to Orihime as she tells her friends what happened to her last night.

"No way!" One of Orihime's friends said in disbelief.

"Really! What happened was a sumo wrestler with a gun blasted a hole through the wall into my room last night!" Orihime exclaimed to her friends, making them think she's playing around.

From nearby, Naruto, Ichigo, and Rukia only stared at her from afar with sweatdrop on their heads.

 _'A sumo wrestler with a gun? Really!? That's the best memory that device could give her!? That story is the just going to make Orihime sound crazy!'_ Naruto mentally exclaimed, the Bijuu nodding in agreement.

"So that's what you did yesterday huh?" Ichigo asked, talking about Rukia's memory replacement device, Rukia nodding yes. "You used the same thing on my family the other day, didn't you?"

"That's right, I did." Rukia answered proudly.

"Really? I don't suppose you could lend me that for the next time I want to pull a prank on someone and make them forget that it was me, could you?" Naruto asked, giving Rukia what he calls the Chappy Face Jutsu.

Rukia quickly looked away with as much will power as possible.

 _'Ignore the cuteness! Ignore the cuteness! Ignore the cuteness!'_ Rukia mentally repeated, sweating bullets.

"Hold on a second, you said that you'd explain how you were able to see me last night. Remember?" Ichigo reminded, saving Rukia from her torment.

Naruto sighed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I guess I owe you an explanation. Alright, I'll tell you about myself Ichigo. About who Naruto Uzumaki really is." Naruto said, beginning his story.

After Naruto had finished telling Ichigo about himself, the strawberry was absolutely shocked by the blondes life story. He quickly got over his shock before crossing his arms.

"So let me get this straight. You're a Shinobi who's fought guys with multiple hearts, immortality, godly powers, a beast with unstoppable power, and even an evil goddess before you walked the earth for centuries with giant powerful monsters sealed inside of you, thus making you this eternal Rikudou Sannin?" Ichigo asked, getting a nod from Naruto. "You also say that you've fought all sorts of warriors, beasts, and other things, especially Hollows? Lastly, you said that not only have you fought Hollows, you've also used your powers to gain your own Zanpakutō and even know about Shinigami."

"Yep, that's more or less a short way to describe me. Honestly, I'm surprised by how easy you're taking it though." Naruto said, getting an agreeing nod from Rukia.

"Yeah, I'd thought you'd at least be gob smacked by his life story." Rukia stated, despite still being skeptical, making Ichigo rub the back of his head.

"Well, with what all has happened to me in just two days, I'm not sure if anything at this point can surprise me. I'm just amazed at what all you've been through in life." Ichigo said, getting a smile from Naruto.

"What can I say? When life throws you obstacles, you got to learn to get through them." Naruto stated before turning serious. "Speaking of getting past obstacles, have you chosen to be a Shinigami or what?"

Rukia listened closely, wondering the same same thing for a while now. She watched as Ichigo stood up and walked over to the railing that overlooked the town. Naruto and Rukia followed closely to hear what his answer would be.

"I'm still not ready to actually commit to this Shinigami business or anything. I'm not so noble a person that I can promise to risk my life for a complete stranger just like that. On the other hand though, I could never just stand around and watch while someone else was hurt." Ichigo said, turning to Naruto and Rukia and holding out his hand to her. "So, I'll help you guys. At least I will for now. With this work of yours as a Shinigami."

"Good. I'm counting on you." Rukia said with a smile as she took his hand and shook it.

Naruto watched this with a hidden grin. He was happy that Ichigo chose to be a Shinigami and was glad that that he had the same kind of feelings as him when it came to protecting others. However, he knew that if he walked down such a path, then he was going to face many dangerous obstacles and powerful opponents in the future. Naruto wasn't that worried though. Just by looking at Ichigo, he knew that no matter what or who stood in his path, he would get past them.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there's chapter three! Looks like Ichigo and Naruto are going to be seeing more of each other when it comes to dealing with Hollows and whatever else rears its ugly head.**

 **If this wasn't that great to you guys, don't hesitate to say it, but like I've said, Naruto won't get that much involved in Ichigo's fights, because he wants him to get stronger and the best way to do that is to fight on your own.**

 **I'll point this out again people, I'm skipping some episodes from this season. However, he will help out with Shrieker in the next chapter, Grand Fisher in the later chapter, and the Menos Grande.**

 **Anyway, read and review!**


	4. The Curesd Parakeet

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto Shippuden or Bleach.**

 **Hello again my loyal readers, it's time for the next chapter of Naruto: The Shinigami Sage! So the next two chapters are going to involve Naruto helping to fight Shrieker. In my opinion, Shrieker was a pretty good Hollow. He definitely added character to what Hollows were and gave them more personality then just mindless beasts.**

 **Also, I'm not entirely sure what the difference is between a cockatiel and a parakeet, so I'll just go by how they say it in the anime dubbed.**

 **Anyway, the harem is still expanding, so you still have plenty of time to convince me to add more.** **After all, this is just the beginning of the story, but I've decided that the harem will be either fourteen to fifteen girls.**

 **-Naruto's Harem-**

 **Yoruichi Shihōin**

 **Soifon**

 **Isane Kotetsu**

 **Rangiku Matsumoto**

 **Tia Halibel**

 **Mila Rose**

 **Apacci**

 **Sung-Sun**

 **Nanao Ise**

 **Kukaku Shiba**

 **Rukia Kuchiki**

 **-maybes-**

 **Retsu Unohana (Lots of people love her, but she's just too motherly to me.)**

 **Nemu Kurotsuchi (I do hate the way her captain/father treats her. Hell, he's worse then Orochimaru!)**

 **Lisa Yadōmaru (Look out Naruto, she's a female Kakashi!)**

 **Mashiro Kuna (Maybe. She's funny, attractive, and has a very nice ass. Heh, Sorry, but I know that I'm not the only guy who thought that!)**

 **-possibles, but no promises-**

 **Tatsuki Arisawa (She is beautiful and tough, it's like she's a more attractive version of Sakura, just without hitting Naruto for no reason.)**

 **Cirucci Sanderwicci (Uryū let her live, but that Arrancar showed up and killed her. Am I the only one who thinks that was unfair for her?)**

 **Loly and Menoly (I'm not fond of them, but most people are. They don't have to be in the harem, but just become friends with Naruto and the rest.)**

 **Yin and Yang (Those Arrancar girls were treated by their master like Sasuke treated Karin, so Naruto could be their new and better master.)**

 **Haineko (She's like a mix between Yugito and Samui, a busty cat.)**

 **Zabimaru "Chimpette" (I know she's a Zanpakutō Spirit, but she's pretty sexy.)**

 **Sode no Shirayuki (I think Naruto can melt that woman's icy demeanor, among other things.)**

 **Nozomi Kujō (She needs to learn how to live and be happy.)**

 **Riruka Dokugamine (She is pretty cute, even if she has an obsession with stuffed animals.)**

 **Jackie Tristan (She's not too bad on the eyes if you think about it. Plus, another mature women.)**

 **However, I am starting to lean towards adding Haineko and Sode no Shirayuki because of the fact that their masters will be in the harem.** **I'm also leaning towards Chimpette, because I'd be the first to do the Naruto x Zabimaru "Chimpette" relationship. As someone pointed out, this relationship would work. Somebody asked how they'd work it out since she is both a Zanpakutō spirit and got Snakey chained to her.**

 **I'm not gonna answer the first one, but ask for Snakey, Chimpette can unchain him anytime she wants. She could just form her physical body and leave him in Renji's sword. Speaking of which, Renji will be very protective over Chimpette since she is like a sister to him.**

 **Anyway, let's get to the chapter!**

 **Chapter 4: The Cursed Parakeet**

Late at night, Chad and two of his buddies are seen near a construction site with one of them talking about a parakeet that's cursed.

"A cockatiel that's cursed?" A blonde friend asked.

"Uh huh. All the people that've owned this bird have gotten into these really terrible situations and died." A black haired friend explained.

"Wow, you serious? That's not a good sign." The blonde friend stated.

"Hey Shigeo, you wanna take him?" The black haired friend asked.

"So please, tell me. Just how stupid do I look to you? Here's an idea, why don't you set him free or dump him some place?" The now named Shigeo suggested.

"Now that would be too cruel. Well how 'bout you Chad, what do you say? Isn't he cute" The black haired friend asked, holding the caged parakeet to be at eye level with Chad.

"Hey knock it off. You know Chad has a weakness for cute things." The Shigeo said.

As they're conversing with each other, none of them notice an invisible being on top of the construction site. However, the parakeet noticed and started screeching and flapping its wings wildly in fear, getting Chads attention. They all then heard something and looked up, only to see a steel beam falling towards them.

"AHHHHH!" Chads friends yelled while he stood up, the beam landing on him, creating a large cloud of dust around them.

 **(Hueco Mundo)**

A shadowed Hollow is seen speaking to another Hollow, who had returned shortly after dropping the beam on Chad and his friends.

 **"We shall continue it. We shall continue our quest to devour. In order to fill the emptiness of our existence, we must continue our never ending quest to hunt them down. And above all, it is the spirit of a Shinigami that is most delicious. Once you have tasted it, you will never forget it. You will crave it always."** The Hollow stated, watching as the other Hollow vanished before speaking again. **"However, there's only one soul I want to devour more then anything, and that's the soul of the one who humiliated me so many years ago. Your soul will be mine boy, I swear it."**

 **(World of the Living)**

As the dust clears, Chad is revealed to have stopped the metal beam with his back. Said object bent with the gentle giant standing as if he didn't even feel it.

"Ch-Ch-Chad?" The black haired friend questioned, lifting his head off the ground.

"Y-Yeah, are you alright buddy?" Shigeo asked, surprised out of his mind.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay." Chad answered calmly, blood sliding down his face from a wound on his head.

"Y-Y-You're okay? Then how come you're bleeding bro?" Shigeo asked, surprised that Chad wasn't the least bit hurt.

Before Chad could speak, he was stopped by a voice that got their attention fast.

"Thank you so much for saving me." The parakeet said with a child's voice, shocking Chads friends while the gentle giant looked at him. "Hello there. My name is Yūichi Shibata. So what's your name mister?"

"What? Did you hear that? That bird is talking just like a real person." Shigeo said, surprised at this new knowledge before them.

"Yeah, I heard it. It is cursed." The black haired friend stated in fear.

"I'd really like to know your name mister." Yūichi said, while Chad lifted himself up a bit.

"Yasutora Sado, but most people call me Chad. I'm fifteen years old." Chad introduced.

"Check it out, Chad's interested in the bird." Shigeo stated, watching the teen and bird interact.

 **(Karakura High School)**

It's been a few days since the whole Sora incident and Naruto, Ichigo, and Rukia are seen standing on the school roof while lunch was going on. Naruto was eating his lunch and was currently drinking from a juice box while Rukia and Ichigo talked.

"Jeez, there's not even a trace of that burn left. It's nearly healed in just one day." Ichigo said as he inspected his head where Sora had injured him.

"Don't be so surprised. I got the best grades in my Kidō class and I had a talent for it. Healing your wound was easy." Rukia stated, drawing Naruto and Ichigo's attention.

"You got graded? So what then? there's a school for Shinigami?" Ichigo asked.

"Not surprising. I had to go to an academy before I could call myself a Shinobi. After all, they wouldn't let people go into the field to fight without training them. Right Rukia?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from her.

"Yes. You could call them the same thing. The only difference is that we learn to fight and defend ourselves in combat against enemies." Rukia stated, making Naruto and Ichgo glance at each other before looking at her.

"So basically, it's like regular high school." They stated in unison, making Rukia sweatdrop.

"Uh… I guess you could say that. Anyway, tell me, how do I drink from this thing?" Rukia asked, holding up the juice box in her hand.

"You gotta poke a hole in it. You just use the sharp end of your straw." Naruto answered, almost not believing her.

"What straw?" Rukia asked, not seeing said item.

"So, you're together again? Uh huh, you three seem pretty chummy." A voice spoke, drawing Naruto's and Ichigo's attention to see that it was Mizuiro with his lunch.

"Mizuiro shut up. Come on, does it really look to you that any of us are chummy?" Ichigo questioned.

"Maybe." Mizuiro said before walking over. "Well, to be perfectly honest, you three do seem pretty close, but people are gonna talk. And if they talk enough, people are gonna think that you're a gang or something."

"Whatever. If I really cared about what people think, then I would've dyed my hair black along time ago." Ichigo stated, putting his straw into his juice box.

"Yep, same with me. Not a lot of guys liked my whisker marks, thinking that they were tattoos, when actually they're birth marks. The same can be said for my hair. But I didn't care, because they're what make me who I am. If others have a problem with it, they'll just have to deal with it." Naruto stated before going back to eating his boxed lunch, Ichigo nodding at the fact.

"Yeah, that's true. Some people should just accept what others are like." Mizuiro said in understanding.

"So this is the straw." Rukia said, getting Mizuiro's attention, who saw her examining the straw and box. "Short, but now I have to know where do I poke it."

"Hi there, how ya doing?" Mizuiro said, getting Rukia's attention.

"Why hello there! You're um… Mizuiro?" Rukia asked in her cute girl style.

"Heh, that's me. I guess we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Mizuiro Kojima. I really like-" Mizuiro began, only for Ichigo to interrupt him.

"Picking up chicks." Ichigo stated, surprising Mizuiro at his comment while Naruto chuckled in the background.

"Wha!? Ichigo, that's not cool!" Mizuiro said, trying to defend himself.

"Watch it. He may look like a dork, but he's a real player. Seriously." Ichigo said to Rukia, making Naruto raise a brow at the black haired boy.

 _'He's a player? I find that hard to believe.'_ Naruto mentally stated. _'Then again, I'm a pretty good player myself and I don't look like much, so I shouldn't talk.'_

"Cut it out! You'll permanently damage my reputation! Besides Ichigo, you know older women are really more my style." Mizuiro said.

"Like I said Rukia, watch this one." Ichigo stated, both him and Mizuiro turning to Rukia, who wasn't paying any attention to them.

At this, Naruto turned to Rukia, who was struggling to put her straw into her juice box. He then got Ichigo's meaning, thus trying desperately not laugh out loud at the fact that Rukia is much older then she looks. He could only imagine Mizuiro's reaction if he knew that.

"Just forget it." Ichigo said, ignoring Rukia's struggle.

Before any of them could speak, a new voice appeared out of nowhere, revealing that it was Keigo with his lunch.

"What's this! The two new transfer students Naruto Uzumaki and Rukia Kuchiki are here with you guys! How did that happen!?" Keigo exclaimed in surprise.

"I was just sitting up here by my lonesome until Ichigo and Rukia showed up together. Ichigo said that he wanted to spend some alone time with her." Naruto answered, surprising Ichigo while Rukia still paid them no mind, paying more attention to her juice box.

"Huh!? I did not!" Ichigo yelled, shocked that his friend throw him under the bus like that.

"Ichigo did!? Hahah, what a guy! Good job!" Keigo yelled, patting Ichigo on the shoulder and giving him a thumbs up with anime tears streaming down his face.

"I didn't say that damn it!" Ichigo yelled, turning red in embarrassment.

Keigo then walked over and stood in front of Rukia, getting her to look away from her juice box and turn to him.

"Greetings, I'm Keigo Asano! Welcome lovely lady to this garden of manliness!" Keigo exclaimed with a salute.

"Uh… hello." Rukia said, a sweatdrop on the back of her head, making Keigo run back and forth childishly with his arms flailing.

"Yeeeaaah! lunch party! Right here! right now!" Keigo yelled.

"Some party! Noodles and juice!?" Mizuiro exclaimed.

"Shut up! It's the feeling that counts! So Rukia, if you find yourself needing anything, just call on me. I'm here for you." Keigo stated, completely forgetting about Naruto.

"Great, open this!" Rukia said, handing Keigo her straw and juice box.

"No problem. Your wish is my command." Keigo said before bumping into Chad, who was standing right behind him.

"Hey Chad." Ichigo greeted.

"What's up big guy!?" Naruto greeted cheerfully, to which Chad waved at them, getting everyone to notice his bandaged hand and face. "Hey Chad, what's with the bandages?"

"Whoa, you got hurt. How? What happened to you?" Keigo asked.

"I had a mishap. A steal beam fell on my head." Chad answered.

 _'A steel beam fell on him and yet he says it like it was nothing. Jeez, just what the hell is his body made of? Isobu's shell?'_ Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

 **"Yeah right! Nothing in the world is as strong as my shell! I'm a living fortress!"** Isobu exclaimed, flabbergasted that Naruto would compare a human to his shell.

"My hand got hurt when a motorcycle ran into me. The rider that hit me got banged up pretty bad. The force of the collision threw him off and he was knocked out. So I picked the guy up and carried him to the hospital." Chad explained.

"That explains why you were late today." Naruto commented, getting nods of agreement from everyone. "I thought it was weird that you weren't here today."

"Well it's good that you're okay man." Ichigo commented as Chad placed the caged bird that he had with him on the ground.

"Hey, so where'd you get that bird?" Keigo asked.

"My name's Yūichi Shibata, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" Yūichi greeted.

At the sound of the child's voice; Naruto, Ichigo, and Rukia were shocked to see such a thing. Naruto might have worked alongside talking animals before, but Yoruichi didn't count since she could transform into a cat and as far as he knew, nobody could even use chakra anymore. So, the bird couldn't have been a summoning.

 _'What the hell!? There's no way that's a summoning or even a transformation. No, that's a normal bird, but there's a soul trapped inside of it. It's a Jinchuuriki, but in reverse. Somethings not right here.'_ Naruto thought as he stared at the caged bird.

"So Chad, just where did you get this bird?" Ichigo asked warily.

"Someone… gave me him." Chad answered after a long pause, which made them all sweatdrop.

"Hold it! There you go again, getting lazy and cutting your story short! Come on! That's a bad habit you have Chad! Now explain! Spill it!" Keigo yelled, pointing at the gentle giant that sat down.

"That was the whole story." Chad stated.

While Keigo and Chad were having their one sided argument, Naruto and Ichigo were staring at the bird before them. Though Ichigo was wondering if it was evil, Naruto was trying to figure out how a boys soul got put into a bird to begin with. He's dealt with things like it before, but this one didn't feel like any of them.

"Don't worry." Rukia said, breaking the two out of their thoughts. "You're right, there is something in that bird, but I don't think it's evil. It's probably just a lonely soul. You know, one that didn't have many friends. But we can't leave it, or it might become a Hollow. Tonight, we need to perform a konsō."

"Oh great, that's just what I need, another sleepless night." Ichigo grumbled.

"It doesn't help to complain." Rukia stated.

"She's right Ichigo. After all, you chose to do her job, so you gotta deal with it. Besides, give it some time and you'll get used to it." Naruto said, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo said as he took Rukia's juice and put the straw in for her.

Naruto and Rukia though glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. Ichigo had sensed the boys soul in the bird due to his concern for others. This means that he was beginning to understand a Shinigami's power without even knowing it. Ichigo then handed Rukia back her juice, which she drank gratefully.

"I gotta tell ya'," Ichigo began, catching Naruto and Rukia's attention. "back in eighth grade, that was when I first met Chad. The color of my hair always got people's attention, but not in a good way and I'd end up in these fights. Actually, the day I met Chad, his timing couldn't have been better. I was in the middle of this little scrape. These guys really ment business."

Ichigo remembered how some punks were beating him up and one was about to hit his head with a brick. That was until Chad appeared and knocked the guy away from Ichigo and how he began taking the beating for him without fighting back.

"That was the day I met Chad and Chad never fights back, no matter how much people egg him on." Ichigo finished, all of them watching Chad feed the bird.

"That is some friend you have there Ichigo. To stick up for you like that without fighting back, it's to be admired." Naruto said, taking a bite of a rice ball.

"Yeah, it really is." Ichigo agreed.

"This juice is good." Rukia commented.

"Enjoy." Ichigo said simply.

As they continued to have lunch, Naruto looked at Chad and his bird closely with narrowed eyes.

 _ **"I know what you're thinking Naruto. Yes, it is strange that of all things, why the body of a bird and not some other boy or something else. This is too suspicious to be ignored."**_ Gyūki stated, getting a mental nod from Naruto.

 _'Yeah, I know. Tonight, while Ichigo and Rukia are dealing with Chad and his bird, I'm going to do some looking around. This has the smell of foul play written all over it.'_ Naruto mentally stated.

Later at night, Naruto is seen in his Shinobi outfit with his Zanpakutō at his waist searching for anything, but didn't know what. He had looked into the cursed bird that Chad had and found out that everyone who've had it have gotten into terrible accidents that killed them. Finding this suspicious, Naruto believed that someone or something was doing these things, but he wanted to be sure. It had been a good few hours since he started looking and was about to call it a night. However, a powerful Reiatsu had appeared out of nowhere, so he headed for it.

Once he arrived, he saw that it was a big car wreck with multiple people hurt. However, his attention was drawn to a familiar face that he can't mistake for anything. Chad is seen being loaded into an ambulance with his bird in his hand. However, Naruto was looking at the big mark on Chads back, which was no doubt a handprint.

"I see, so a Hollow is behind this. I thought that it was odd that these accidents that people got in were revolving around a bird. Not to mention that the bird has a kids soul in it. This Hollows been using Yūichi to lure unsuspecting people in so it can devour their souls." Naruto stated before trying to pinpoint the Hollows location now, but couldn't. "Damn. I guess it's hiding between worlds. I have no choice but to wait and see where it appears next."

Naruto then headed back to his apartment to wait for the Hollow to reappear.

The next morning, Naruto is seen wearing his outfit from last night, having already called in sick at school. Right now, he was searching for not just the Hollow, but after getting a call from Ichigo, he was looking for Chad and the bird as well. It wasn't easy looking for them though. He could easily sense Ichigo and Rukia because of their Reiryoku, but sensing Chad or Yūichi was not as simple since they aren't spirituality aware like the other two. So now, Naruto was trying to aid Ichigo and Rukia in their search for Chad.

However, Naruto soon sensed a Hollows Reiatsu appear out of nowhere and it was near Ichigo and Rukia.

"If that Hollow is near them, then that means Chad is too! I gotta hurry!" Naruto yelled, running at top speed to their location.

 **(With Ichigo and Rukia)**

As Ichigo and Rukia are running down the street, they stop to see Chad run from around the corner with Yūichi.

"There! It's Chad!" Ichigo yells, catching said persons attention before he runs down the street. "Chad, stop running away! You need my help, hold up!"

"Ichigo." A strained voice called, getting Ichigo and Rukia to turn to a tired Karin.

"Karin? What are you doing here? You look really sick." Ichigo said worriedly.

Karin tried to speak, but couldn't before falling to her knees.

"Karin?" Ichigo said, moving to her side.

"Ichigo, you need to get Karin home now so we know she'll be safe." Rukia said before turning to where Chad ran. "I'll handle them."

"Are you kidding me, I can't just leave you." Ichigo declined.

"Just do as I say! I know what would happen if we leave her here. You'd be worrying about her when you fight the Hollow and that can't happen here no matter what." Rukia explained, getting Ichigo to reluctantly understand and pick up his sister. "Go on, get moving! Get her home! And get back here quick."

"Rukia, I hope you know, right now you don't have the strength to fight a Hollow by yourself. Please, don't risk yourself for my sake. If Narito shows up before me, let him handle it." Ichigo instructed.

"Don't be stupid. A veteran Shinigami never takes unnecessary chances with a Hollow. Besides, Naruto should show up sooner or later, so I won't be alone for long." Rukia stated, giving Ichigo a smile for his thoughtfulness. "Now go."

"Right." Ichigo said before running back to his house while Rukia ran after Chad.

"You're gonna be alright Karin. You just hold on and hang in there." Ichigo said as he ran his little sister back to his house.

"I-Ichigo… I came to tell you… I saw it. I saw the memories of the spirit possessing that bird. Maybe it was because I'm the closest in age to that human soul. His strongest memory flowed into my mind and I saw it all! I saw exactly what he saw! His mother's murder. It happened right in front of him. You must tell him that if he goes to the other side, she'll be there. You gotta help that poor boy! Please do it! Don't let him be… alone anymore. All the terrible pain he's had, it needs to end." Karin begged, remembering everyone of Yūichi's memories like they were hers.

 **(With Rukia)**

As Rukia followed Chad, she was having hard time keeping up.

 _'Damn. I can't even catch up with him. This gigai I have is worthless, I can't even fly. Next time I get a temporary body, I'll make those R &D imbeciles give me one stronger then this. This gigai's legs barely run and it's heart and lungs are slowing me down. This is bad.'_ Rukia said mentally, doing her best to catch up to Chad.

 **"Mmmm, you smell good."** A voice spoke out of nowhere, making Rukia stop in her tracks.

As she's looking, she feels the Hollow next to her and looks over her shoulder to see Shrieker appear.

 **"You smell wonderful, delicious. Time to eat… your soul!"** Shrieker yelled, raising his hand to crush her.

Rukia quickly dodged the attack and turned to face the intimidating Hollow that was looming over her. Shrieker has features resembling a frog and retractable bat wings on his arms.

 **"So you're still alive? You're tougher then I thought, and you can see me quite clearly. That makes me curious. Just who are you?"** Shrieker asked.

Rukia's answer came in the form of her kneeing him in the jaw. She then grabbed the top of his mask before flipping onto his back and began chanting a Kidō.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hadō #33. Pale Fire Crash!" Rukia yelled as she jumped into the air, firing a ball of blue flames from her palm into Shriekers back.

 _'I did it, I got my powers back.'_ Rukia thought with a smile before it disappeared in shock from Shrieker appearing from the smoke unharmed.

 **(With Chad)**

Chad is seen having stopped running due to the sound of an explosion back where he ran from.

"What's going on? Hear that?" Chad asked Yūichi as he looked back down the road.

"It's attacking her." Yūichi said worriedly, getting Chad's attention. "It's that young lady who was chasing us before. The monster is attacking her right now. It's going to hurt her really bad."

"You just stay here." Chad said, putting the cage with Yūichi in it on the ground. "I gotta go."

"What are you going to do?" Yūichi asked in fear for Chad's life.

"I'm going to help her." Chad answered, turning to run back to Rukia's location.

"Wait, please! Don't go! It's just too dangerous! No! Don't do it! Don't go!" Yūichi begged, only for Chad to place him on a stone wall and run back toward Rukia. "You don't understand, wait! It's not me I'm worried about, it's you! I really don't care what happens to me, but you're nice mister! It's just that I don't want to see you get hurt like all the others! He's a monster and you won't even be able to see him! He will kill you! Don't do it! No, please! Stop! He'll get you to! Don't go!"

 **(With Rukia)**

 _'Oh no, my spell. It didn't even hurt him.'_ Rukia thought in worry.

 **"Heh, I see, so that's what you are. I know that spell, it's a Shinigami spell, but yours was so weak it had no bite to it. Too bad."** Shrieker mocked, causing Rukia to jump away from him.

 _'It's just as I thought, my Kidō hasn't recovered its force. My spell has no affect.'_ Rukia mentally said in irritation.

 **"My, my, a tender little Shinigami whose lost her power. Mmmm, and you do smell so delicious. This is bringing back such wonderful memories. You see, I've already had the pleasure of devouring two other Shinigami who tried to help this boy pass on to the Soul Society. And I assure you, they were mighty good eating."** Shrieker said, making Rukia glare at him in disgust.

"The boy? You mean the human soul that's in that bird?" Rukia questioned, hoping to buy time for either Naruto or Ichigo to show up.

 **"That's right."** Shrieker answered.

"What's your problem? Why have you pursued this poor kid so relentlessly? Tell me why!" Rukia demanded.

 **"I might be more inclined to give you an answer, if you were to let me have a little nibble."** Shrieker stated, intensifying Rukia's glare.

"You Hollow scum." Rukia said venomously, making Shrieker laugh.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you go! I hope you liked it, but the good stuff starts in the next chapter. Someone asked this question, what about Orihime? Ichigo and her will become a couple in much later chapters with some help from Naruto to Ichigo and Orihime getting help from Rangiku.**

 **Also, I'm glad that some of you have taken a crack at trying to figure out. I would like to say that the enemy is the only one strong enough to become an Espada, but it's neither Zetsu or Kaguya, because they're permanently sealed inside of a moon in another dimension.**

 **Anyway, right now Naruto is racing to catch up to Rukia, Ichigo's racing to get Karin home then make it back to Rukia in time, and Chad's racing to help Rukia fight Shrieker. Who will make it to her first? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Beat The Invisible Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't either Naruto or Bleach.**

 **Okay, it's time for Chapter 5 of Naruto: The Shinigami Sage! In this, Naruto is finally going to use his Zanpakutō. Will the name of it finally be revealed or not? You'll have to read and find out!**

 **Anyway, I might expand the harem just a bit past fifteen, because of two reasons. One, I think I should add at least one or two more Arrancar girls since Tia and her Fracción are the only ones. Two, I will add Nemu, because now that I think about it, Naruto's here and would rather die then let someone like her be mistreated by her captain/father.**

 **-Naruto's Harem-**

 **1) Yoruichi Shihōin**

 **2) Soifon**

 **3) Isane Kotetsu**

 **4) Rangiku Matsumoto**

 **5) Tia Halibel**

 **6) Mila Rose**

 **7) Apacci**

 **8) Sung-Sun**

 **9) Nanao Ise**

 **10) Kukaku Shiba**

 **11) Rukia Kuchiki**

 **12) Nemu Kurotsuchi**

 **13) ? ? ?**

 **14) ? ? ?**

 **15) ? ? ?**

 **-maybes-**

 **Retsu Unohana (Lots of people love her, but she's just too motherly to me.)**

 **Lisa Yadōmaru (Look out Naruto, she's a female Kakashi!)**

 **Mashiro Kuna (Maybe. She's funny, attractive, and has a very nice ass. Heh, Sorry, but I know that I'm not the only guy who thought that!)**

 **Also, I have another challenge that I haven't put up yet for Naruto Shippuden x Deadman Wonderland. Only one person knows what it's like, but I want to hear from people that think they'd be willing to take the challenge. PM if you want to see the challenge before I post it.**

 **The same goes for my Naruto Shippuden x One Piece Challenge.**

 **Now let's start the chapter!**

Chapter 5: Beat The Invisible Enemy

Ichigo is seen running down the street as fast as he can, trying to catch up to Rukia after dropping Karin off at home. As he ran, her words were still fresh in his mind, along with her crying for what Yūichi has gone through in life.

 _'How many years has it been since I last saw Karin cry? Until our mom died, Karin was a cry baby, just like Yuzu. After mom died, Yuzu, who was the clever and responsible one, tried to fill in for our mom and began to takeover all of the house keeping. Karin, who wasn't good at much of anything, stopped crying altogether so as to not to worry the rest of us. Even when she got in trouble, the time she broke her leg, she never cried. So if she's crying, she must truly be in pain.'_ Ichigo thought as he ran, remembering her words clearly.

 _'You gotta help that poor boy! Please do it!'_ Karin's words rang out in his mind.

 _'Just leave this to me Karin.'_ Ichigo mentally stated.

 **(With Rukia)**

We find Rukia being slammed into a wall by the Hollow, Shrieker, who was holding her neck tightly.

 **"You're weak! Your spell has no bite! If you're really a Shinigami, why don't you lose the meat suit and fight me for real!?"** Shrieker yelled with a glare. **"Either way, you die."**

Before Shrieker even knew what hit him, a powerful punch came out of nowhere by Chad, forcing the Hollow to release Rukia.

"Hey, I hit something. Alright." Chad said in what could only be satisfaction.

 _'He actually landed a punch on a Hollow? How? Can he see spirits?'_ Rukia mentally questioned in surprise before sweatdropping at watching Chad punching the air. _'Hmm, I'm guessing no.'_

Shrieker soon got back up from the ground, rubbing where a busted lip would be on his mask.

 **"Heheh, it was just a lucky punch. He scared me for a second, I thought he could see me."** Shrieker said before looking up, only to be punched by Chad right in the nose, sending him to the ground again.

"Alright, I got him again." Chad said, cheerfulness in his voice with an again surprised Rukia standing behind him.

 _'I can't believe what I'm seeing. He's knocked that Hollow down twice now. I know there's no way he can see it, or even hear it.'_ Rukia mentally stated, observing Chad closely. _'A sheer force of will. This human is calmly facing down an enemy whose power he cannot even imagine. It's as if he has no sense of fear at all.'_

 **"Damn you!"** Shrieker yelled in anger before jumping into the air with his wings opened for him to fly, shocking Rukia. **"Hahahah! Let's see you try and punch me now you clueless human toad! You'll never even see me coming!"**

"Hey! Don't just stand there, get moving! He's in the air right above you!" Rukia yelled, trying to get Chad to leave.

"Hey there new girl, are you telling that you can see ghosts?" Chad asked in curiosity, ignoring her warning.

"There's no time to explain that now! Just get away before he strikes!" Rukia ordered.

"Where exactly?" Chad asked.

"Why?" Rukia asked in confusion, watching Chad walk toward a telephone pole.

"When he charges, you just tell me where he is." Chad answered, standing next to the pole.

"Even if I did tell you, what would you do about it?" Rukia asked, only to watch as Chad grabbed the phone pole.

"When you got flies, you use a flyswatter." Chad said simply, pulling on the pole with all his might.

Overhead, Shrieker is seen plotting his next move to attack Chad.

 **"Heheh, so many ways I can attack him. Shall I swoop in low like a falcon or dive bomb straight down onto his head and tear his… huh?"** Shrieker questioned, watching as Chad tore the telephone pole from its foundation, shocking both Rukia and the Hollow. **"What the hell!?"**

"Just help me get a beat on him." Chad said as he lifted the pole effortlessly, breaking Rukia out of her shock.

"He's dead ahead! Bring it down on him now!" Rukia instructed.

Chad did as ordered and hit Shrieker with the pole in his hands, slamming him info the ground hard. When the dust cleared, Shrieker was on the ground in obvious pain. Chad threw away the remains of the pole before he and Rukia ran over to the downed Hollow.

"You're through now Hollow. Two others are on their way to finish you off for good." Rukia stated, to which Shrieker began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

 **"Lazy Shinigami or whoever, it's no wonder you're always getting beaten and humiliated every time you battle us."** Shrieker said.

Before either Rukia or Chad could react, several frog-like creatures jumped from out of nowhere around them and pined them to the ground with Shrieker getting to his feet.

 **"Ha! Looks like the shoe's on the other foot now. You Shinigami take us too lightly. That's the reason you keep ending up like this, face down and helpless. Hahah."** Shrieker gloated. **"But which of you meat socks to eat first? I think I'll leave the tasty Shinigami for last. Huh?"**

While Shrieker was rambling on about who to eat, he noticed Chad moving. Said person yelled before throwing the creatures off of him, shocking both Shrieker and Rukia.

 **"What's going on!? You're the craziest human I've ever seen! You can't even see me and yet you think you can defeat me with sheer muscle power! I'm gonna enjoy eating you!"** Shrieker yelled before dodging another punch from Chad. **"Damn, he almost connected again. This one has pretty good instincts."**

"Over here Chad! Kick the air right above me!" Rukia instructed, to which Chad did without hesitation, knocking the creatures off her.

 **"Another lucky hit!"** Shrieker yelled as he flew off with his creatures jumping off too.

"He's not there, he's up in the air again!" Rukia yelled to Chad, who was punching nothing but air.

"Oh." Chad said, turning back to her.

"And anyway, I think I have a plan." Rukia stated.

She had Chad pick her up and hold on to her legs and feet, though Chad thought it was very questionable.

"Hey new girl, if you ask me, there are some problems with this plan." Chad commented.

"Don't worry. Combining your brute strength with my intelligence is our best chance here." Rukia stated.

"You must be smart, 'cause this seems really stupid to me." Chad said, not sure what to think of the short girl.

"Let me do the thinking for the both of us. I'll tell you where he is and you aim me." Rukia instructed, while spotting Shrieker in the air. "There, at four-o-clock."

"You mean like this?" Chad asked, aiming towards Shrieker's left side.

"More left. Just a little farther." Rukia ordered, Chad aiming over Shrieker's right. "No, too far! Back to the right. Down a little. There! Get ready to launch me. On my mark. Steady. Fire!"

 **"You can't reach me all the way up with a telephone pole, so whatever you're planning is… huh!?"** Shrieker trailed off, watching as Rukia was thrown towards him, much to his shock.

"You're through now." Rukia commented with a small smile.

 **"You're right Shinigami! I was a fool to think I could defeat you! I surrender!"** Shrieker screamed in fake fear being smirking. **"Kidding."**

Just then, another frog creature appeared from the collar of fur around Shrieker's neck, surprising Rukia before it spit multiple leeches from its body.

"Soap Bubble Style: Bubble Dome Jutsu!" A voice yelled.

Before the leeches could latch on to Rukia, a large bubble appeared out of nowhere around her with the leeches sticking to the sides of it. Rukia looked behind her to see Naruto standing there with his palm outstretched, a grin plastered on his face as he stared up at a surprised Shrieker.

"Looks like I got here just in time." Naruto stated confidently.

"Naruto…" Rukia said, surprised yet thankful to see him.

"Naruto?" Chad questioned, surprised that the other new guy and friend of his was here.

 **"What's this? Another person here to interfere in my fun? You people are just popping up like flies at this point."** Shrieker stated, watching as Naruto turned to Rukia.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to choose between going where I sensed Ichigo was or where you were running. Luckily I sensed this guy show up, so that made my decision for me." Naruto said before turning back to Shrieker. "Ask for you, I'm your opponent now ugly."

 **"You've got some nerve punk. I don't know who you are, but I do know what you're about to be. Dead!"** Shrieker yelled before sticking out his forked-tongue and releasing a frequency that caused the leeches on the bubble to explode, creating a cloud of smoke. **"Hahahah! Looks he was all talk and no bite, just like his… what!?"**

When the smoke cleared, Naruto and Rukia were completely unharmed and the bubble undamaged.

 **"What the hell!? How are you two even alive!? My leech bombs should've blown you to pieces!"** Shrieker yelled in anger.

"This bubble of mine can take worse hits then that. You're gonna have to do better if you want to kill me." Naruto said as he had the bubble take him and Rukia down to the street and pop.

"How did you do that?" Rukia asked, amazed at the blondes power.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool." Chad commented.

"I'd love to tell you both, but we have other things to worry about for now." Naruto stated, getting understanding nods from the two before they looked toward Shrieker, who landed on the ground a few feet in front of them.

 **"Well now, you're an interesting one. I must say, you certainly have some skill. However, all you are to me is another meat sack for me to devour. Just who are you anyway?"** Shrieker asked, making Naruto chuckle.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Rikudou Sennin. And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going to be devoured; not by the likes of you pal." Naruto stated, making Shrieker glare at him.

 **"Rikudou Sennin huh? Oh yes, I've heard of you from an acquaintance of mine."** Shrieker stated, making Naruto narrow his eyes at him.

 _'Acquaintance? I don't know who he's talking about, but if they're from Hueco Mundo, they can't be good.'_ Naruto thought in suspicion.

 **"I don't give a damn who you are. It doesn't matter when you're dead!"** Shrieker yelled, multiple frog creatures appearing over Naruto's head and spitting leeches at the blonde.

"Naruto watch out!" Rukia yelled.

Naruto turned to see the leeches all land on or near him, much to his fear.

"Damn!" Naruto yelled.

 **"Ha, now I got you!"** Shrieker yelled, releasing another frequency from his tongue, causing every leech to explode.

"Naruto!" Chad and Rukia yelled in unison.

When the dust cleared, Naruto was on the ground face down with wounds all over him.

 **"Hahah! Well, that was easy! Oh well, just when you thought… wha?"** Shrieker questioned, looking at the spot Naruto was, only to see him gone. **"What!? Where'd he go!? I know he was just there!"**

"*whistle* up here!" A familiar voice said, getting them all to look up on a telephone pole and see Naruto sitting there unharmed and smiling.

 **"What the hell!? How are you there!? I saw you get blown up!"** Shrieker yelled in confusion.

"You think I'd be dumb enough to just take an attack like that one without moving? Think again. I made a shadow clone of myself to both get Rukia out of harms way and take your attack for me. Which it was a good thing that I did, because now I know how your leeches work." Naruto said before jumping and landing on the ground in front of Chad and Rukia with his back to Shrieker. "You have your little pets hide and wait for the opportunity to strike. Then, once your leeches latch on to your opponent, you release a sonic frequency with your tongue to make your leeches blow up. I must say, very clever."

 **"Oh, so you know what I can do. I'll admit, you're smarter then you look, but it won't change a thing. I'm still gonna kill you and your friends."** Shrieker stated making Naruto turn to him.

Chad and Rukia, having enough of the Hollows mouth, stepped forward and stood next to Naruto.

 **"Not so fast, I have someone here you might want to see."** Shrieker said, revealing Yūichi with three of his pets on the cage, much to the threes shock.

"The cockatiel. So that's where the Hollow was before. Grabbing the cockatiel as a hostage." Rukia said in realization while Naruto glared at the Hollow.

"I'm so sorry mister. I was trying to call for you." Yūichi said in sadness.

"That's okay." Chad said in forgiveness.

 **"Heheh, and with three leech bombs on the bird cage, all three of you will do what I say. Because if they explode, there won't be enough of your little friend left to spread on a cracker."** Shrieker stated, much to the groups anger.

"You coward." Naruto said with venom in his voice, knowing that he can't get to Yūichi in time before he was blown up.

 **"Now let's play a new game. Muscle head stays put while I play tag with the Shinigami and sage."** Shrieker stated.

Rukia was about to retort, until Naruto spoke.

"Fine, we'll play your game. I just hope you can keep up." Naruto stated, much to Rukia's surprise and anger.

"What are you doing? We should-" Rukia began, only for Naruto to pick her up and place her over his shoulder. "Wh-What do think you're doing damn it!?"

"Just do as he says Chad. He'll blow up Yūichi if we don't. At least the chase will get him away from here, so you'll be safe." Naruto said, ignoring the struggling Rukia.

"But what about you two?" Chad asked in concern.

"Trust me Chad, we'll be just fine. I've got it under control." Naruto answered with smile.

"Good luck." Chad encouraged, getting a nod from the blonde.

"Thanks." Naruto said before slapping Rukia's butt, shutting her up. "Let's go Rukia!"

Naruto, with a blushing Rukia on his shoulder, turned and began running down the street with Shrieker and his pets following closely behind as they could.

 **"Hahah, I'm going to enjoy every second of this."** Shrieker commented, running past Chad, who watched them all go.

 **(With Naruto and Rukia)**

While Naruto ran, Rukia noticed that they'd left Shrieker behind at a fair distance. So now, she decided to speak.

"Do you mind explaining what you did back there?" Rukia asked in an irritated tone while Naruto continued to run.

"Simple, I bought us some time. I sense that Ichigo is close by, so I'm running to where he is and leading bat brain to him. As much as I wanted to kill him on the spot, I couldn't without him killing Yūichi. So, while we keep him busy, we're also getting him a safe distance away from his pets back there." Naruto explained, making Rukia realize what he was doing.

"I get it now. Since he uses the frequency his tongue makes to detonate his leeches, he won't be able to do so if he's a far enough distance away. Which in turn will give Chad the opportunity to save the bird without trouble." Rukia said, amazed at the blondes plan.

"Exactly. And once Ichigo shows up, we'll be able to corner the Hollow and take him down." Naruto stated.

"That's genius. However, that wasn't what I meant. I meant… WHAT WAS WITH YOU SLAPPING MY ASS LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!?" Rukia yelled with a tick mark on her head.

"Oh that? I just think you have a very slappable ass." Naruto answered, making Rukia blush.

Before Rukia could comment on what he said, two of Shrieker's pets ran up on them from both sides and spat leeches at them. At this, Naruto jumped over the streams of explosives and landed on a nearby wall. However, another frog creature appeared and spat leeches at them, forcing Naruto to throw Rukia off and draw his Zanpakutō. He sliced threw most of the leeches, but some had landed on him. Shrieker then came up behind them with his tongue out.

 **"This might sting a little."** Shrieker commented, releasing his sonic frequency.

The leeches quickly blew up, drawing blood from the blonde.

"Oh no, Naruto!" Rukia yelled, helping him up off the ground.

 **"Hahahah!"** Shrieker laughed at Naruto's pain.

 _'Damn, I hate when stuff like that happens. Oh well, it was worth getting Rukia out the way in time. If she had taken that blast, she wouldn't have been as fortunate as me.'_ Naruto thought, holding his bleeding shoulder.

 **"My, my, don't you look tasty. All covered in your own blood. I think red suits you sage. Lets see some more of it!"** Shrieker yelled, throwing one of his pets at them.

Naruto and Rukia quickly dodged it, the creature exploding into goop and leeches. They began running once more, Shrieker hot on their tail.

 **"Faster! Faster! Faster! Hahah!"** Shrieker exclaimed as he chased them, throwing his pets at them the whole time. **"Run little rabbits run! How long before you get tired and get blown up!? Hahah! Of course, you could turn around and actually fight me!"**

At this, Naruto and Rukia both stopped in front of the river, confusing the Hollow.

 **"Huh? Done already?"** Shrieker questioned. **"How boring. I didn't think you would give up so easily. Come on, run some more. It's not everyday I get to chase Shinigami or other interesting beings, I was having fun"**

"We haven't given up." Naruto began.

 **"Huh?"** Shrieker questioned.

"There's just no need for us to run from you any more." Rukia finished.

 **"What're you two blabbering about?"** Shrieker asked.

"You challenged us to fight you, didn't you? Or was that just an idiotic bluff?" Naruto asked, both of them turning to Shrieker. "Either way, you're about to die. But first, three. Two. One."

"Hold on." A new voice growled out.

Before Shrieker could react, someone appeared behind him and stomped his head into the ground. Standing over the Hollow with a foot on his head was none other then Ichigo.

"Perfect timing Ichigo." Rukia complimented.

"Yep, and with a cool entrance too. Nice work." Naruto complimented, making Ichigo's eye twitch.

"You act like you planned it this way Naruto!" Ichigo yelled, making said blonde turn his head and whistle innocently before he turned to Rukia. "And I thought you promised me you weren't gonna screw this thing all up!"

"Well now, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually care about what happens to me." Rukia commented.

"Heh, I guess I do." Ichigo admitted.

 **"How touching. Do you plan to keep standing on my head all day? Who are you anyway?"** Shrieker asked in irritation, making Ichigo jump off his head and stand in front of him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Age fifteen. Substitute Shinigami. And if you really wanna play some serious tag, I think it's me you oughta chase." Ichigo stated before Naruto stepped up.

"Hold it Ichigo. We'll take him together." Naruto stated, making Ichigo worry.

"But you're hurt." Ichigo commented, getting a smirk as a response from the blonde.

"Che, I'm fine. I've taken worse hits then that from an old hag in her fifties. Besides…" Naruto trailed off, raising his Zanpakutō in front of him. "It's been some time since I last used my Zanpakutō."

 **"Hmm, Substitute Shinigami eh? Crap, I screwed up. When the two of you split up back there I should've gone after you! That would've saved me the trouble of having to deal with both you and that sage!"** Shrieker yelled, multiple leech bombs appearing around them and spitting leeches with Shrieker releasing his frequency.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, running and slamming her Shinigami glove into Ichigo's chest, freeing his Shinigami form.

Naruto then grabbed Rukia and Ichigo's body and moved them out of the blast area while Ichigo jumped over it.

 **"where'd you go!?"** Shrieker questioned, not noticing Ichigo above him drawing his sword before dodging at the last second, blood coming from his cut arm.

 **"Haha! You're too slow, but I can tell your soul is gonna be tasty."** Shrieker said, his pets appearing at his side. **"Say hello to my little friends."**

"Now I got it. You used these leech bombs to tie up Chad then attacked Naruto and Rukia. What a coward. Time to pay." Ichigo said in anger.

"I couldn't agree with you more Ichigo." Naruto stated, standing at said persons side.

 **"The only price I'm gonna pay is indigestion after I eat two more Shinigami and you blondie."** Shrieker stated.

Just then, Chad with a saved Yūichi showed up and saw Ichigo's body on the ground with Rukia standing over him. Looking on the other side of the river, he saw Naruto moving around and slashing at something.

"Ichigo? Ichigo, what's wrong?" Chad asked in concern, getting Rukia's attention.

"There you are. Don't worry about him, just get out of here with that cockatiel. Take it somewhere safe." Rukia ordered.

"What's going on? What's with Ichigo and why is Naruto looking like he's attacking something?" Chad asked.

"Don't worry about them. Ichigo is fine and he's with Naruto. Their fighting to protect us all." Rukia answered, watching the battle that Chad couldn't see.

 **(With Naruto and Ichigo)**

The two are seen having to dodge explosion after explosion from the leech bombs. They then run through the approaching creatures and cut through them.

 **"Hahah! Pretty good moves, but aren't you forgetting something? The leeches spilling from their guts are still live ammunition."** Shrieker stated, extending his tongue out.

He released his frequency, causing the leeches around the two to blow up.

 **"Hahah! Take that you rookie Shinigami and old man sage!"** Shrieker yelled, only for his eyes to widen as Ichigo jumped out of the smoke with his sword raised.

Shrieker tried to turn around to run, but found Naruto appearing in front of him. The Hollow turned around towards Ichigo, only to find his Zanpakutō at his neck. Naruto followed up by placing his Zanpakutō on the other side of Shrieker's, giving the Hallow no chance to escape. He would have finished him, but he wanted to know something and the look in Ichigo's eyes said the same thing.

"Tell me, before we slice and dice you, you killed the mother of that boy inside the cockatiel didn't you? You might as well admit it, because either way, you're going down." Ichigo stated, surprising Rukia and though Naruto didn't show it, he was surprised to hear that too.

"Is that true?" Rukia asked Yūichi, who looked down in sadness.

"I'm afraid it's all my fault. I-I just wanted to bring my mother back to life." Yūichi said, close to tears.

"Yūichi…" Chad said, not sure what to say.

"I didn't mean for those people to get hurt. If I'd known about that, I never would've done it. All I wanted… was just to see… my mother again. I'm sorry." Yūichi apologized.

"Wait." Rukia said, getting the birds attention. "So you really accepted such a lie? That if you did what he said, then he could bring your mother back to life? How could you believe that?" Rukia asked, disgusted at thought of an innocent boy being tricked by such a sick lie.

 **"Because he wanted to believe it."** Shrieker answered in glee.

"You sick bastard." Naruto said, his eyes changing from his normal blue into red with slitted pupils.

 **"Yes, I killed the brats mother back when I was still alive. You might've heard about me. I was all over the TV, the radio, everywhere. I was a famous cereal killer. They never would've caught me either, I was too smart. I'd still be out there hunting today, but as it turned out, the kids mother was my last score.**

 **She was a sweet one. I stabbed her eight times and she ran and ran bleeding and when she couldn't run anymore she still tried to protect the kid, I really got off on it. But that's when everything went sour. I chase her onto the balcony and finished her off. Then that stupid kid grabbed my shoelaces. I lost my balance and went over the railing twenty stories down. Who'd a thought I'd get knocked off by a snot nosed kid?**

 **Suddenly, I was dead, I was pissed, and I wanted payback. The punk kid was still alive, so I sucked out his soul and stuck it in the stupid cockatiel. Then I made him a deal, I told him if he could run from me in that bird body for three months, I'd bring his precious mommy back to life."** Shrieker concluded.

"How could you do that?" Ichigo asked.

"He couldn't Ichigo. It's impossible to bring someone back from the dead and even more against the laws of nature. This sick son of a bitch used Yūichi as nothing but a play thing. Not only so he could chase him, but kill and devour all the people that tried to help him." Naruto growled out, trying to keep his anger in check as he inched his Zanpakutō closer to the Hollows neck, drawing blood. "Am I right you Hollow scum?"

 **"Yes you are boy. And every time he squeals and begs me not to hurt them and quit our little game, I use my clincher. Mommies waiting for you to save her."** Shrieker said, making Naruto and Ichigo tighten their grips on their swords so tightly, they could draw blood at any moment. **"What a laugh, but it always works and he's off running again. Hahahah!"**

Shrieker then grabbed their swords and used them as means to jump back, much to their anger. However, Naruto was lucky enough to cut off his arm. Shrieker ignored the pain though.

 **"Nice try blondie, but it's time to kill you two!"** Shrieker exclaimed, throwing two of his leech bombs at them, which Naruto cut one while Ichigo caught the other in a deadly vice-like grip, which caused leeches to get stuck on his hand. **"Your defense is weak Shinigami!"**

Before the Hollow could even think, Ichigo ran at him and smashed a hole into his mouth, much to Shrieker's shock and fear. Naruto normally would have laughed at that, but he was in no mood to laugh right now. Now, he was in the mood to kill the Hollow in front of him.

"What's wrong? Aren't you gonna detonate it now? Go head, just do that thing you do with your tongue." Ichigo said with grin on his face, but only got a gargling sound as a response, making Ichigo frown. "Well if you aren't gonna use it, I might as well take it from you!"

Ichigo then pulled his hand out, and ripped Shrieker's tongue out of his mouth along with it, much to the Hollows pain. Before he could think or even speak, Naruto appeared in front of Ichigo with his Zanpakutō raised over his head and brought it down. This in turn cut through Shrieker's body like he was made of paper. However, instead of turning into Reishi, a green beam of energy shot out of him and a large set of doors with skeletons on them appeared behind him, much to Ichigo's shock.

"Whoa, what are those?" Ichigo asked, never seeing such a thing before in his life.

"The Gates of The Underworld or what people know as Hell, but only he is going to see what they look like on the other side. A Zanpakutō can only wash away the sins of a person that has become a Hollow, but not the sins of a person in life." Naruto answered, very much used to seeing the doors more then once.

As Shrieker is yelling in unimaginable agony, a giant hand with a dagger came out and skewered him before bringing him inside. The gates then closed and shattered, as if they'd never even been there.

Ichigo was silent for a moment before finally speaking.

"So that's… the Underworld." Ichigo commented, hoping to never have to see that place for himself.

Later, Naruto, Ichigo, and Chad watch as Rukia tries to help Yūichi, but can't.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. His Chain of Fate has been severed, there's no sign of it. Without it, there's no way I can return him to his body." Rukia said sadly.

"Oh no." Yūichi said, saddened at the knowledge.

Naruto would have said something, but even he couldn't bring the dead back to life and even if he could he wouldn't. He respected people and wanted them to rest in peace after their lives were over. That was the reason he never brought his friends and loved ones back to life, because it wouldn't be fair to them. They deserve to rest in peace after what they've gone through in life. He saw that Chad didn't know what to say either, which must've hurt since he was the only one nice to Yūichi. He then turned back to Rukia, who was speaking to said bird.

"Don't be sad. The Soul Society is a wonderful place that's very peaceful. You'll be happy there. You'll never be hungry and you'll never grow old. In fact, it's a much better place to live then this world." Rukia said, trying to cheer him up.

Naruto couldn't help but face palm at what she said.

 _'*sigh* Rukia, I know you're trying to be helpful, but Yūichi doesn't care about that stuff. What he wants is to be with his mother again.'_

"So now you're suddenly an expert on life in this world?" Ichigo commented dryly, leaning over her shoulder.

"Wha?" Rukia questioned in confusion.

"Anyway, you're missing the point here. When you finally pass over, you'll finally be reunited with your mother." Ichigo said, cheering Yūichi up.

"Ichigo's right Yūichi. Maybe we can't bring your mother back to life, but she is on the other side waiting for you. And this time, it's really true." Naruto said, giving Yūichi a friendly smile that spoke the truth.

"Ichigo… Naruto…" Rukia whispered in awe of their words.

Yūichi then turned toward Chad, giving him a smile.

"Mister Sado, thank you for everything you did for me. You carried me everywhere in your arms and kept me safe and you were even brave enough to face a terrible monster and protect me from it." Yūichi said, very thankful to the gentle giant.

"Don't even mention it." Chad stated, happy to have helped.

"I guess it's time for me to go now. I don't know what else to say except thank you, all of you." Yūichi said, his spirit appearing behind his caged form.

"Yūichi." Chad said, getting his attention and giving him a smile. "Some day, when I die and pass over too, would it be okay with you if sometimes I carried you around again?"

Yūichi smiled before nodding in agreement. Naruto, Ichigo, and Rukia smiled at the twos interaction.

"Well then, if you're ready, let's begin the Konsō." Ichigo said, unsheathing his sword.

He kneeled down, and tapped Yūichi on the forehead with the hilt of his Zanpakutō, thus releasing his spirit. Yūichi gave them all a smile before turning into a hell butterfly, which flew off for the Soul Society.

Back at Ichigo's house, Karin is seen sleeping with a happy and relaxed smile on her face, somehow feeling that Yūichi was finally able to pass over and rest in peace.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **I know that wasn't much of a fight or anything, but I didn't want to have Naruto waste his Shikai on a weakling like Shrieker. However, it will be very much worth the wait when he uses it, trust me. Besides, I think that I really added some depth to Naruto in this chapter and even gave him and Rukia a good scene.**

 **-possibles, but no promises for the harem-**

 **Tatsuki Arisawa (She is beautiful and tough, it's like she's a more attractive version of Sakura, just without hitting Naruto for no reason.)**

 **Cirucci Sanderwicci (Uryū let her live, but that Arrancar showed up and killed her. Am I the only one who thinks that was unfair for her?)**

 **Loly and Menoly (I'm not fond of them, but most people are. They don't have to be in the harem, but just become friends with Naruto and the rest.)**

 **Yin and Yang (Those Arrancar girls were treated by their master like Sasuke treated Karin, so Naruto could be their new and better master.)**

 **Haineko (She's like a mix between Yugito and Samui, a busty cat.)**

 **Zabimaru "Chimpette" (I know she's a Zanpakutō Spirit, but she's pretty sexy.)**

 **Sode no Shirayuki (I think Naruto can melt that woman's icy demeanor, among other things.)**

 **Nozomi Kujō (She needs to learn how to live and be happy.)**

 **Riruka Dokugamine (She is pretty cute, even if she has an obsession with stuffed animals.)**

 **Jackie Tristan (She's not too bad on the eyes if you think about it. Plus, another mature women.)**

 **Anyway, the chapters to come after season one might come out slower then these one's, because I had this season prepped and ready to go for a while. Until next time, remember to read and review!**


	6. Naruto's Shikai Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Bleach.**

 **Okay, so I know that you've all been waiting very patiently for Naruto to finally reveal his Zanpakutō's Shikai. I'm happy to announce that it will be revealed in this chapter! Naruto is going to spar again, and this time with Kisuke. Who will win!? The eternal Shinobi sage with unbelievable power or the genius scientist former captain with amazing skill? Read and find out!**

 **Also, I might do it like this for the harem. The Shinigami and Arrancar in the harem are for sure lovers, but some of the Zanpakutō spirits will join in on the fun as friends with benefits. Granted, some of you want them to be more, but don't worry your pretty heads about that.**

 **It's like this, they won't be in the harem necessarily, but rather join in on the fun that is making love to Naruto whenever they want to. They still have to stay with their masters, but that doesn't mean they can't manifest for a little fun and relaxation like their wielders now does it?**

 **Basically, they won't join his harem, but Naruto will be the first and only man they ever sleep with from time to time. They love him and know he loves them. I've really thought long and hard on some of the things people have pointed out and this is what I came up with, despite me hating the whole "friends with benefits" thing, because that implies more or less that you're not the only one who sleeps with him/her. That's why I made it to where only Naruto is the lucky bastard that gets to sleep with these beautiful women.**

 **-Naruto's Harem-**

 **1) Yoruichi Shihōin**

 **2) Soifon**

 **3) Isane Kotetsu**

 **4) Rangiku Matsumoto**

 **5) Tia Halibel**

 **6) Mila Rose**

 **7) Apacci**

 **8) Sung-Sun**

 **9) Nanao Ise**

 **10) Kukaku Shiba**

 **11) Rukia Kuchiki**

 **12) Nemu Kurotsuchi**

 **13) ? ? ?**

 **14) ? ? ?**

 **15) ? ? ?**

 **-maybes-**

 **Retsu Unohana (Lots of people love her, but she's just too motherly to me.)**

 **Lisa Yadōmaru (Look out Naruto, she's a female Kakashi!)**

 **Mashiro Kuna (Maybe. She's funny, attractive, and has a very nice ass. Heh, Sorry, but I know that I'm not the only guy who thought that!)**

 **-friends with benefits-**

 **Zabimaru "Chimpette" (I'm pointing this out now for their lemon, that's a fur suit she's wearing. Heck, if it wasn't, then that woman would be one hairy chick!)**

 **Sode no Shirayuki (Not to sound pervy, 'cause I'm not, but… I can think of some heat that can be made between her and Naruto. Or should I say STEAM!)**

 **Haineko (The beautiful and sexy kitty has made it my friends. I know some of you are thinking it, so go ahead and start making pussy jokes now to get them out of the way.)**

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

 **"Demonic/Hollow Speech"**

 ** _'Demonic/Hollow Thoughts'_**

 ** _"Demonic/Hollow Speech Mentally"_**

 _"Zanpakutō Spirit Speech Mentally"_

Reiatsu (spiritual pressure)

 **Now let's get to the action!**

Chapter 6: Naruto's Shikai Revealed

It had been three weeks since Naruto had arrived to Karakura Town and decided to help Ichigo and Rukia. Naruto had to admit, it was actually a very interesting few days to him. First he showed up and watched the young substitute gain a Shinigami's powers and kill a Hollow without any effort.

Then got to spar against the sexy cat that held the title 'Goddess of Flash' and even watched as Ichigo fought a Hollow that he knew in life. Naruto had to admit that even though Ichigo didn't kill Sora, he definitely got past his own knowledge of what's underneath a Hollows mask.

A few days later after that, he got involved in dealing with the conniving Hollow that he and the others named Shrieker and sent him to Hell where he belongs. Naruto still got a bad taste in his mouth just thinking about the Hollow. Afterward, they finally freed Yūichi and sent him to the Soul Society where he hopefully reunited with his mother.

Finally, just an hour ago, he had to help Ichigo and Rukia deal with some faulty merchandise that Kisuke sold to Rukia. Apparently the lazy shop keeper sold her some soul candy that was supposed to take care of Ichigo's body while he dealt with his Shinigami duties.

However, the thing took Ichigo's body for what it called a 'test drive' or in other words, used Ichigo's body to perv on women like Orihime and Tatsuki. The damn thing even tried to pick a fight with him when he protected Orihime from him. He would have said the same thing for Tatsuki too, but he didn't really know who to protect at that moment since she looked like she was trying to kill him for kissing her on the cheek.

Anyway, Naruto didn't like it, but he did show the mod soul not to pick a fight with him ever again, even if he was in Ichigo's body. Later, Urahara and his shop mates showed up and finally put a stop to the mod soul, but before he could take it to destroy it, Ichigo saved it saying that it wasn't right to destroy him just because of what he was.

Naruto actually had to respect Ichigo's decision at that time. After all, the mod soul was just as much a living thing like him or them and destroying it would be like destroying him since Jinchuuriki were hated for what they were. So, while Ichigo and Rukia were walking back to his house, they put the mod soul in a stuffed lion they found and named him Kon, who decided to stick with them.

Now, after school let out, Naruto was heading to Kisuke's shop. Apparently the shop keeper wanted to speak with him about something important and Naruto, being the nice person that he was, decided to go and see what he had to say. Not to mention give him a piece of his mind about Kon.

"Kisuke better have a good reason for calling me at this time of day, because I'm very ticked at him for what happened today. If he's just going to say some crap and waste my time, I'm gonna break his nose." Naruto said to himself, hands behind his head as he walked.

 **(Urahara Shop)**

Naruto soon arrived at Kisuke's shop, but stopped at seeing the hotheaded red haired boy known as Jinta Hanakari picking on the timid black haired girl known as Ururu Tsumugiya. He remembered the kids from the earlier today and his previous visit to the shop before.

He was told that they both lived/worked at the shop because they lost their families in a fire that burned down the building they lived in. Kisuke found them living on the streets after that incident and learned that they were able to see spirits. So, out of the kindness of his heart, he took them in as assistants and to keep them safe from Hollows.

Naruto really had to give the hat wearing man credit, he might seem like a perverted slacker who lived the life of a hermit, but he had a kind and caring heart with hidden skill and power. In other words, he was the same as Jiraiya.

Naruto watched as Jinta was pushing the end of a broom on poor Ururu's head, yelling about what happened today being all her fault, he was going to sweep when he felt like it, and that he was older then her and that she should mind her place. Naruto watched this long enough, walked up behind the unsuspecting Jinta, and picked the boy up by the back of his shirt.

"Hey, what the hell!? Put me down!" Jinta yelled, trying to get free from the blondes grip.

Naruto turned Jinta to face him and the redhead paled at the glare the blonde was giving him.

"You mind explaining what you're doing to poor Ururu?" Naruto asked, making the boy gulp in fear.

"I-I-I… um… w-was just… uh… t-teaching her a… l-lesson." Jinta stemmered out, scared of the blonde right now.

"Really? Because from my point of view, you were just bullying her for no reason." Naruto stated, making the redhead glare a little before speaking.

"But… but there was reason!" Jinta yelled, hoping the blonde would listen.

"Is that right?" Naruto asked before turning to Ururu. "Ururu, what did you say to little Jinta here to make him pick on you?"

"All I did was ask him to help me sweep the porch like Mr. Urahara asked of us, but Jinta was laying down instead." Ururu answered, getting nod from Naruto.

"Figures." Naruto said before facing Jinta. "All she did was ask you to help her and you respond by poking in the head with the broom? Tell me, in what way did she deserve that, because I fail to see how she did."

Jinta said nothing, not sure how to cover his actions from the blonde. Naruto put him down, but kept a hand on his shoulder.

"*sigh* look, I understand if you don't like working and all, but that gives you no right to treat her that way. You and her are practically brother and sister, so the least you can do is be nice to her, because a day will come that you two will need each other the most. So be nicer to her, because she's just trying to look out for you like a good sister should, okay?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Jinta. "Good, now how's about you get to sweeping so you can get done and relax later.

Naruto let him go and watched as the boy grabbed his dropped broom before sweeping the porch. Naruto smiled, knowing that he got through to the boy, even if he wouldn't admit it. Naruto then turned to Ururu and gave her a kind smile.

"That should keep him busy for awhile. Now Ururu, is Kisuke here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he is Mr. Uzumaki. Do you want me to get him for you?" Ururu asked, thankful for the blondes help.

Before Naruto could answer, another voice appeared from the doorway.

"Don't bother Ururu, Kisuke wanted me to fetch foxy for him."

"Hello to you too kitten. It's been awhile since we last saw each other." Naruto said, turning to face Yoruichi in her human form, though he noticed some pink on her cheeks from the nickname.

"Yes it has. Last time I saw you foxy, I passed out in your arms. You really gave me a fun time that night." Yoruichi said, trying to tease him this time.

"What can I say, I really know how to show a girl a good time. Though, sometimes the ladies say I'm too much. You know what I mean?" Naruto teased, actually making Yoruichi's blush increase at the meaning of his words.

In the back ground, Jinta and Ururu overheard them and blushed at what the blonde said, not knowing that he and Yoruichi were talking about their spar.

"Y-Yeah, I know what you mean. Uh… right… so… Kisuke is waiting for you in the underground training area. He says that he has something interesting to tell you." Yoruichi stated, trying to get her blush under control.

"Heh, got it; thanks kitten." Naruto said, passing her before stopping. "Also, if you ever need me to spar with you again or something else, you can call me anytime."

Yoruichi smirked at him, understanding his meaning. She wouldn't admit this, not even if her life were at stake, but she had developed a small crush on the very interesting blonde. She wouldn't call it love just yet, but the feelings she had were a start. However, even though she wanted to take him up on his offer, she couldn't. Not now anyway.

"I'd like that, but maybe next time. I'm still sore from using my strongest attack on you." Yoruichi said, getting a nod from the blonde.

"Alright then kitten, I'll see you in a bit. Let me know when it's dark out. It's always impossible to tell down here, ya' know." Naruto said before descending down the latter.

Yoruichi watched him go, but even after he went down, she continued to stare.

 _'He really is a mystery. I wonder if he knows that Kisuke wants to spar with him this time. I just hope they don't kill each other. Kisuke might be lazy, perverted, and childish, but he's not to be taken lightly. Naruto on the other hand is unpredictable, powerful, and skilled. He even has a Zanpakutō that is still a mystery to us. Kisuke, you better be ready, because Naruto is not as easy to read as you'd think.'_ Yoruichi thought in worry for the two.

 **(Underground Training Area)**

After climbing down the latter, Naruto found Kisuke waiting for him patiently down below. The lazy shop keeper gave Naruto a smile as he walked towards him.

"Ah, Naruto, right on time. I take it you're wondering what I brought you down here for, correct?" Kisuke asked only to receive a hit on the top of his hat covered head. "Owwww! What was that for!? That really hurt!"

"Good, it was supposed to! Ask for what it was for, you know damn well what it was for! You sold Rukia a dangerous item that took control of Ichigo's body and got him into a lot of trouble! Do you even know what he did at school or even around town for that matter!? He could've gotten his body killed! Honestly, I should hit you again for that!" Naruto yelled, while Kisuke held his aching head.

"Well, when you say it like that…" Kisuke began, only for Naruto to place his hand in his face, stopping what he was going to say.

"However, if you hadn't done such a thing, then Kon would've ended up just like his brethren. Destroyed all because of what he is by the very people who created him. So, I can't be completely mad at you, because Ichigo saved the little guys life." Naruto stated, making Kisuke understand why the blonde was saying this.

"Kon reminds you a lot of youself, doesn't he? All because you're a Jinchuuriki, people would rather have had you killed because of what you hold inside you over give you a chance to live." Kisuke said, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah; but enough about my past for now, what did you call me here for? It certainly wasn't just to talk." Naruto asked, getting a grin from the hat wearing man.

"Very perceptive Naruto. You're right, I didn't just call you down here to talk. No, I called you down here for some training." Kisuke stated, getting Naruto to raise a brow in question.

"Training? For what?" Naruto asked curiously, getting Kisuke to become serious.

"Well you see, I've no doubt that sooner or later the Soul Society will notice Rukia's absence and send someone to investigate. I'm not saying that someone strong will show up, but it is a possibility." Kisuke stated, getting Naruto to nod in understanding.

"I get it. In case a powerful Shinigami shows up, you want me to watch over Ichigo and Rukia. However, there's no way of knowing just who the Soul Society will send, so you want to train me in fighting Shinigami in case that does happen." Naruto summed up.

"Exactly." Kisuke said simply. "I understand you are powerful, but this is just a precaution to be on the safe side."

"Alright, I'll take you up on your training then Kisuke." Naruto said, getting his fellow blonde to smile.

"Very good, but before we start, you should know this. In the Soul Society, or more specifically the Seireitei, their are thirteen squads, each with its own captain and lieutenant. These two Shinigami are known to be the strongest in the entire Soul Society. So, you have to be ready in case you should face them." Kisuke explained, getting a nod from Naruto.

"I got it now. You want to train me for when or if any of these people show up to find Rukia. In that case, I take it you were a captain or lieutenant once?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, as matter of fact I was. I was the founder/captain of Squad 12 or The Department of Research and Development. As the name implies, Squad 12 was responsible for doing research on all of its findings and developing technology for the Seireitei." Kisuke said, making Naruto smirk.

"Oh? So you were the smartest man in the Soul Society huh? Boy, I guess that was a long time ago." Naruto stated, making Kisuke face fault before jumping back up.

"What are you implying!? I'm still plenty smart!" Kisuke yelled childishly, making Naruto chuckle.

"I'm sure. So, how are we going to spar?" Naruto asked, getting Kisuke to stop yelling and grin.

"Simple, we're going to fight with our Shikai. Even though it's rare for a captain to have to use his or her Shikai, or even their Bankai, that doesn't mean that they will hold back if you're a powerful opponent." Kisuke explained, seeing that Naruto had narrowed his eyes at the mention of using his Shikai.

"Our Shikai? No offense Mr. Hat-and-Clogs, but that might be a bad idea. I have no doubt in my mind that you are very skilled in your abilities, but I have to warn you that my Shikai is very powerful. Are you sure you want me to unleash it's power?" Naruto asked, knowing that if the man in front of him wasn't serious about this, he could very well die.

"I'm very sure. I have no doubt that it's powerful, but what better way to know how powerful it is then to test it against another Zanpakutō? Especially a Zanpakutō of a former captain I might add. Besides, I should warn you myself that my Shikai is nothing to be taken lightly either. So trust me, you're gonna want to use yours." Kisuke said, knowing not to let his guard down in this spar after hearing the blondes warning.

"Very well then, if that's how you feel. Let's begin then." Naruto stated with a challenging grin, using a seal in his school uniform sleeve to change his clothes into his Shinobi outfit and bring out his Zanpakutō.

Kisuke smiled at his fellow blonde before grabbing the handle of his cane and unsheathing a thin blade from the shaft. Naruto actually thought that was a cool way to hide his sword, but said nothing, wanting Kisuke to release his sword first.

"Awaken Benihime." Kisuke said, his sword transforming upon the release of its name.

Kisuke's Shikai took the form of a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blades hamon is straight, colored black with a silver edge, and is somewhat thicker than the cane-sealed state. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point.

"This is my Zanpakutō, Benihime or Red Princess. Carful, she's got an explosive personality." Kisuke said, getting an impressed nod from Naruto.

"I must say, you have an impressive Zanpakutō my friend. Now, to introduce my own." Naruto said before walking a good few feet away from Kisuke and drawing his sword. "Burn Forever Amaterasu."

Upon the the release of its name, the blade of Naruto's sword was covered by intense black flames. As a powerful Reiatsu was released, the black flames surrounded the blonde in large and wide expanding arcs. The release really reminded Kisuke all too much of Head-Captain Yamamoto's Shikai, Ryūjin Jakka. The thought of having to face the old mans Shikai made the shop keeper sweat.

 _'I see, so that's why he warned me about his Shikai. I must say it's power is very similar to the old mans. I'm actually afraid of his Zanpakutō. If this is just from him releasing his Shikai, just what will I be in for when he attacks? I guess I'll find out.'_ Kisuke thought, trying not to show any fear.

"This is my Zanpakutō. Say hello to Amaterasu or the Sun Goddess. Be warned, she has a fiery personality that could match your Benihime's explosive one." Naruto said, pulling the flames surrounding him back to his sword, thus leaving the blade covered in the black fire.

 _"Good evening master."_ A feminine voice mentally greeted the blonde. _"My, it's been awhile since you last used my Shikai. Does this mean I'm finally going to get to face a strong opponent?"_

 _'You bet Amateratsu-chan. Get ready, because we're facing a former captain from the Soul Society.'_ Naruto mentally stated, getting a nod from his Zanpakutō.

"Interesting. I must admit that I've never seen a Zanpakutō like that before, at least not one with black fire anyway. I'm curious though, how long did it take you to achieve your Shikai and master it?" Kisuke asked, knowing that it couldn't have been easy to control such a powerful Zanpakutō.

"Heh, it took me a month to learn the name of my Zanpakutō and achieve her Shikai. It also took me at least a few more months to master her abilities. Ask for my Bankai, since I know that it's on your mind, it took me three years to gain and master." Naruto answered, the last sentence surprising Kisuke.

"That's amazing my blonde friend. Not only for gaining and mastering your Shikai, but also in doing the same with your Bankai, which normally would take a Shinigami a hundred years. To achieve it in such a short time is a very impressive feat." Kisuke complemented before raising his sword. "But enough about that, let's begin our spar shall we."

The first to make his move was Naruto, who charged at Kisuke. Said shop keeper quickly blocked the strike, but was thrown back by the power behind the attack. Before he could regain his balance, Naruto Shunpoed behind him with his sword ready to strike, but what he called surprised Kisuke.

"Moeru Shi!" Naruto yelled, swinging his sword multiple times, each swing unleashing an arc of black flames.

Kisuke quickly stomped his feet into the ground to slow himself down before he turned toward the upcoming flames and raised his Zanpakutō.

"Scream, Benihime!" Kisuke yelled, unleashing a powerful arc of red energy that cut through the flames and hit Naruto.

Before Kisuke could worry though, he dispelled into smoke. The real Naruto then appeared above him with his sword over his head. At this, Kisuke quickly blocked the attack, causing a small crater to form under him while Naruto jumped off. They both stared at each other with a calculated look.

"I know what you're trying to do. Like me, you're trying to analyze your opponent. I'm not that easy to read Hat-and-Clogs." Naruto stated, making Kisuke smirk.

"Oh, so you figured out my game huh? I shouldn't be surprised, because you have lived longer then even me. Why wouldn't you be trying to analyze your opponents too?" Kisuke questioned before watching Naruto create multiple shadow clones that surrounded the former captain.

"Let's see you block this, Moeru Shi!" Each Naruto yelled, unleashing the same attack from before on Kisuke.

Said shop keeper continuously Shunpoing out of the way, desperately dodging the arcs of black flames. Unfortunately, some got lucky and hit Kisuke from all sides, thus burning him to a crisp. However, they failed to notice the shadow above them

"Shibari, Benihime!" Kisuke yelled, slashing his sword toward the Naruto's.

From Benihime's blade length, a condensed energy in the form of an elongated and somewhat narrow, tangible blood red net, launched itself over most of the Naruto's and trapped them on the ground. The net then further bound them by constricting their forms. Kisuke landed at the end of the net and stabbed his sword into it.

"Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi." Kisuke said, creating orbs of fire along the outside length of the net, which exploded like linked land-mines in a domino formation, leading toward the bound Naruto's before exploding in a huge explosion.

"Hmm, I wonder if I got him." Kisuke said to himself.

"Not even close." Naruto said, making Kisuke turn to him in surprise, not sensing him there. "Ryū-en Muchi!"

After Naruto called forth the name, the black flames covering his blade expanded until they took the form of a long and menacing serpentine dragon that glared at Kisuke. The shop keeper actually felt intimidated by the new technique, but kept a calm face.

"This is my second powerful technique. You better hope that you can dodge or block it Kisuke Urahara, because the upcoming attack will end this spar between us." Naruto said, ready to attack.

"Yes it will. Let's see what your attack can do." Kisuke said, ready to end their spar himself.

Naruto reared his sword arm back before swinging it, thus whipping the flaming beast toward Kisuke.

"Scream, Benihime!" Kisuke yelled, unleashing a much larger arc of red energy from earlier at the dragon.

As the attacks clashed, the dragon roared before breaking through the red energy and headed right for Kisuke, whose eyes widen before lifting his sword in front of him.

"Scream, Chikasumi no Tate!" Kisuke called, forming a hexagon-shaped crimson barrier in front of him.

The dragon hit Kisuke's shield head on and actually forced the blonde man to ground his feet into the dirt as the attack was more powerful then he had thought. Much to his shock, his shield began to crack.

 _'This isn't good! If my shield brakes I'm dead!'_ Kisuke thought, his shield almost breaking.

Before his shield could shatter though, the attack was stopped and the flaming beast was retracted back towards Naruto's sword, turning back into the black flames. Naruto watched as Kisuke panted, his shield disappearing into his blade.

"So, what did you think of my Shikai?" Naruto asked with a grin, watching the man regain his breath.

"That was *pant* *pant* intense. I must say that I've never fought one like it before. If you continued to push with that last attack, you would have destroyed my shield and won for sure." Kisuke said, getting his breath back.

"True, but I didn't want to kill you." Naruto said before noticing that some black flames were on the edge of Kisuke's coat, to which the man was about to try and pat out with his hand. "I wouldn't do that."

"Why not? It's only a candle sized flame." Kisuke said, but decided to heed the warning.

"That may be, but I should warn you nonetheless. You see, the flames that make up my Shikai aren't like normal fire type Zanpakutō. Unlike regular fire, these flames are as hot as the sun, but the most dangerous thing about them is that they can burn forever. Not even water can put them out. I'm the only one who can will them to continue burning or burn out, thus making it the most powerful fire type Zanpakutō in existence." Naruto explained, waving his hand towards the flame on Kisuke, making it flicker out.

"I see. It's just like the technique of the same name that you told me about. The Amaterasu that the Uchiha Clan could use." Kisuke said, both sealing away their Shikai before walking back toward the latter.

"Actually, my flames are different. The black flames of the Uchiha could only burn for a few days, but mine from my Zanpakutō can burn endlessly." Naruto said

"Interesting. Anyway, I do hope that you learned something from our spar Naruto, because I was going easy on you. If you should face the captains or other Shinigami, they will not hesitate to try and kill you." Kisuke warned.

"Yes, I know. I have learned that a captain can be much more powerful then other Shinigami I've ever seen before. Don't worry though, despite that fact, I'm more then capable of handling myself." Naruto stated, getting a smile from Kisuke.

"Good to hear. Now, you might want hurry home and get some rest, you do have school after all." Kisuke stated, making Naruto groan.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Naruto said as they started climbing back up the ladder.

 **(Karakura High School)**

The next day at school, Naruto is seen walking into the classroom and taking his seat while other kids talked about art class. However, his eye was drawn to the guy with raven hair and glasses sewing something together. He could sense Reiatsu coming from him.

 _'Who's that? I sensed his Reiatsu before, but this is the first time I actually saw him. Could he be a Shinigami? No, I'd think Rukia or Kisuke would have informed me if there was another Shinigami other then themselves, the Visard's, and Ichigo. Still, I shouldn't take my eye off that guy.'_ Naruto thought, watching as the guy turned toward the door and narrowed his eyes at Ichigo, making Naruto suspicious of him.

"Hey, good morning Ichigo!" Orihime called cheerfully, getting Ichigo to turn to her with a friendly smile.

"Hi Orihime, how's it going?" Ichigo said kindly, surprising some of the people who heard, Naruto included.

"Ichigo nice? What's going on here?" Naruto questioned out loud getting Tatsuki's attention.

"I'm not sure, but… wait Naruto, what's the date today?" Tatsuki asked.

"June 16th, why?" Naruto asked before noticing Tatsuki tense ever so slightly before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Tatsuki, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just know why Ichigo's acting nice today. He might look and act like he's happy, but he's actually very tense about tomorrow." Tatsuki stated, confusing Naruto.

He might have been able to read people's body language, but Ichigo was hiding his emotions very well right now.

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?" Naruto asked before watching Tatsuki tense again.

"It's… none of my business to tell you or anyone else, but tomorrow is the day Ichigo's mother died and him and his family are going to go visit her grave." Tatsuki said, making Naruto's eyes widen in surprise at the unexpected knowledge.

He said nothing as he watched Ichigo interact with his friends. Naruto could understand why Ichigo was acting the way he was now. He might have been cheerful, funny, and kind now, but when the situation called for it, he could be serious. However, he still held sadness at the loved ones he's lost over time and swore on his very life to never forget them. He would always remember them and pray for them on a specific date as well. He chose to pray for them on his birthday, October 10th. The day he was born, since that was the day his very life was to begin being written and still is. His story won't end until he dies.

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts by Ichigo, never noticing that Tatsuki had walked off while he was thinking.

"Hey Naruto, I've got a favor to as you." Ichigo said, getting a nod from the blonde. "Could you take up my Shinigami duties tomorrow? I know that Tatsuki already told you why I need this favor, so could you do this for me?"

"Sure thing Ichigo, I understand clearly why you'd ask this of me." Naruto said.

"Thanks, I knew you would." Ichigo said thankful before walking off.

"Yeah, I really do." Naruto said sadly, remembering all that he's lost.

 **(The Soul Society)**

In the Rukongai District of the Soul Society, a Shinigami is seen playing with some kids in a game of tops.

"Go! Knock that one out! Go on, get 'em!" The Shinigami exclaimed before watching his top get knocked out of the ring. "I lost!? Wait, one more time okay. I bet I don't lose this time!"

Before they could play again, a hooded Shinigami appeared, catching the mans attention.

"Is something the matter mister?" One of the kids asked.

"I forgot about something I need to attend to." The man said, making the kids frown in sadness.

"But we wanna play more." A little girl said before he handed her his top.

"This'll help." He said, getting the kids to smile before running off to play elsewhere.

The man then turned serious and followed the hooded Shinigami into an alley.

"So tell me, who is it today?" The man asked his fellow comrade.

"Rukia Kuchiki from Squad 13." The hooded one answered.

"Kuchiki?" The man said, remembering the clan name before smirking. "What offense has that young lady committed?"

"She has stayed for far too long in the World of the Living." The hooded one answered.

"Heh, is that all?" The man asked.

"I wouldn't be talking to you if that were all. There's something else going on out there. Find out what it is." The hooded one stated.

"So you're saying I can get rough if I have to?" The man asked as his fellow Shinigami walked passed him.

"Take care of it, quickly." The hooded one stated before he Shunpoed away.

"I will. Rukia Kuchiki." The Shinigami said to himself.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Okay, so maybe that wasn't my best work, but it was cool to see Naruto's Zanpakutō in action and even cooler to see who would win between him and Kisuke. I know some of you are wondering about his attacks too, well I didn't want to reveal all of Amaterasu's abilities just yet. I'm saving those for later. For now, here's the two he used.**

 **Moeru Shi (Flaming Death): As Naruto slashes his sword at his target, he unleashes multiple arcs of the black flames at them. Naruto can also do this and Shunpo or teleport at the same time, or when he creates shadow clones, making it almost impossible for anyone to dodge.**

 **Ryū-en Muchi (Dragon Flame Whip): When Naruto uses this technique, the black flames that cover his sword expand and take the shape a long and menacing dragon, which he can use like a whip. The force of it upon impact is very strong and the flames of it can very well burn straight through anything that ends up in its path.**

 **-possibles, but no promises for the harem-**

 **Tatsuki Arisawa (She is beautiful and tough, it's like she's a more attractive version of Sakura, just without hitting Naruto for no reason.)**

 **Cirucci Sanderwicci (Uryū let her live, but that Arrancar showed up and killed her. Am I the only one who thinks that was unfair for her?)**

 **Loly and Menoly (I'm not fond of them, but most people are. They don't have to be in the harem, but just become friends with Naruto and the rest.)**

 **Yin and Yang (Those Arrancar girls were treated by their master like Sasuke treated Karin, so Naruto could be their new and better master.)**

 **Nozomi Kujō (She needs to learn how to live and be happy.)**

 **Riruka Dokugamine (She is pretty cute, even if she has an obsession with stuffed animals.)**

 **Jackie Tristan (She's not too bad on the eyes if you think about it. Plus, another mature women.)**

 **Anyway, the next chapters, Naruto will fight Grand Fisher with Ichigo. Also, the Hollow and Naruto have a past with each other and the flashback in it will reveal one of Naruto's girls who'll join his harem.**

 **Remember, read and review!**


	7. Memories of the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Bleach.**

 **It's time for the next chapter! In this, Naruto is giving Ichigo a day off from his Shinigami responsibilities for the day while he and his family visit his mothers grave. However, he senses a Shinigami show up and worse, a powerful Hollow. Not just any Hollow though, one that he's already had the unfortunate displeasure of meeting. That's right, Grand Fisher!**

 **Now, Naruto is going to have to face the cunning and intelligent Hollow once more, but this will lead to a flashback of Naruto meeting someone else who he will never forget. The lone Shinigami girl he saved from the dreaded Hollow. The one who quickly became attracted to him for his kindness, protection, and skill before she had to return back to the Soul Society, not that he knew this.**

 **-Naruto's Harem-**

 **1) Yoruichi Shihōin**

 **2) Soifon**

 **3) Isane Kotetsu**

 **4) Rangiku Matsumoto**

 **5) Tia Halibel**

 **6) Mila Rose**

 **7) Apacci**

 **8) Sung-Sun**

 **9) Nanao Ise**

 **10) Kukaku Shiba**

 **11) Rukia Kuchiki**

 **12) Nemu Kurotsuchi**

 **13) ? ? ?**

 **14) ? ? ?**

 **15) ? ? ?**

 **-friends with benefits-**

 **1A) Zabimaru "Chimpette"**

 **2A) Sode no Shirayuki**

 **3A) Haineko**

 **-maybes for the harem-**

 **Retsu Unohana (Lots of people love her, but she's just too motherly to me.)**

 **Lisa Yadōmaru (Look out Naruto, she's a female Kakashi!)**

 **Mashiro Kuna (Maybe. She's funny, attractive, and has a very nice ass. Heh, Sorry, but I know that I'm not the only guy who thought that!)**

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

 **"Demonic/Hollow Speech"**

 ** _'Demonic/Hollow Thoughts'_**

 ** _"Demonic/Hollow Speech Mentally"_**

 _"Zanpakutō Spirit Speech Mentally"_

Reiatsu (spiritual pressure)

 **Now, let's start the chapter!**

Chapter 7: Memories of the Past

Naruto is seen in his Shinobi outfit sitting on a high up building. After creating a shadow clone to go to school for him, he headed out to look for any Hollow activity. Right now though, nothing was happening, so he was taking a breather before he headed out in search of Hollows again.

"Man I'm board." Naruto said, laying back and letting the sunshine wash over him. "At the very least, something bad could show up so I can have a quick fight."

 _ **"This is what you get when you bring peace to the world Naruto. Now that only you can use chakra, nobody can miss use it for war."**_ Son Gokū stated.

 _ **"Son Gokū is right kit. This is peace for you, boring and dull."**_ Kurama said, understanding his hosts boredom.

Before Naruto can respond to the two Bijuu, he senses a Reiatsu that he doesn't recognize, making him stand up quickly.

"That Reiatsu… it's not that of a Hollow. No, it's a Shinigami." Naruto said to himself before he starts running towards it at top speed. "Damn, and their near Ichigo and… Rukia? Oh great. She skipped school today to be close to Ichigo in case a Hollow appeared didn't she? That's just swell."

 **(Karakura Cemetery)**

Rukia is seen sitting on the edge of a hillside, looking over the town. After Ichigo had told her that his mother died because of him and walked away, she had been thinking over what he said.

"Ichigo killed his mother? No." Rukia said, before remembering what she said to him.

 _'You have to admit that it is possible. A Hollow might've killed her.'_

"I can't believe I said that. How insensitive." Rukia stated, ashamed of herself.

Her backpack zipper then opened to reveal Kon.

"Hey Rukia, yoohoo." Kon said, getting her attention.

"What are you doing Kon? I told you not to come out until I said so." Rukia said in irritation.

"Give me a break, I can hardly even breath inside here Rukia. I need oxygen stat. When are we going back home anyway!?" Kon whined.

"I told you before, it's my duty to always stay close to Ichigo so I can help him if a Hollow shows up. I know he asked Naruto to do his job for him today, but that doesn't mean a Hollow won't appear around here for him." Rukia stated, making Kon scoff.

"Hollows! You're like a broken record Rukia, that's all you ever talk about! Hollow this, Hollow that! I think you need to get out more! Maybe make some new friends- whoa!" Kon yelled as Rukia stood up, causing him to fall out of her bag before he climbed up to her shoulder. "How about-"

"Shh!" Rukia shushed him, listening to her surroundings before hearing something and turning in the direction it came from.

"W-What is that?" Kon asked in worry.

Rukia said nothing as she walked to were she heard the sound and found a sleeping Shinigami laying under a tree on the path. She jumped back as he yawned and stretched his arms.

"That was a nice little nap. Huh?" He questioned at seeing Rukia before smiling at her. "Hello there comrade."

"It's you." Rukia said in recognition, making the Shinigami laugh before he rolled on the ground and to his feet, neither noticing Kon had fallen off her shoulder.

"Sorry I need to be caught napping, but these missions get so dull sometimes that I just can't seem to stay awake." The Shinigami stated.

"*gasp* a Shinigami? Not good, not good at all." Kon said to himself, running off to find Ichigo.

"Mission? What kind of mission are you on?" Rukia asked in suspicion.

"Heh, Don't you know, Rukia?" The man asked with a smirk.

 **(With Ichigo)**

Ichigo is seen standing on the forest path at the bottom of some stairs. He was remembering the day his mother died. That day, while he and his mother were walking in the rain, he saw a girl that was actually a spirit standing at the edge of the river. As he ran to save her, his mother chased after him. Afterward, he had passed out, but when he came to, his mother was dead after saving him from going into the river.

At the thought of him being the reason she had died, the reason his family had lost their heart, he fell to his knees and cried. Knowing that if he hadn't tried to save that girl, his mother would still be alive.

"*sniff* it… it was my fault." Ichigo said to himself silently, letting his tears of pain out.

 **(With Naruto)**

After awhile, Naruto had made it to the cemetery. Right now, he was leaping from tree to tree, heading for the location of the Shinigami, who was currently with Rukia. He soon arrived at the spot, but stayed out of sight. He watched from his hiding spot in the tree as Rukia and the unknown Shinigami spoke.

"No more games, who are you?!" Rukia demanded. "Just answer the question now."

"Heheh, Rukia Kuchiki, that's a name everyone at Shinigami Academy knows." The man said, surprising Rukia. "Let's face it, you're famous. Adopted into the noble Kuchiki family, you were known to the rest of the student body as the Princess of Rukongai District. And I, of course, am Eikichirō Saidō. You remember me now don't you? I was older then you, but you know my reputation."

"…" Rukia said nothing as she stared at the now identified Eikichirō Saidō.

"Maybe this'll ring a bell! They called me that really funny guy, right?" Eikichirō asked, now standing over Rukia.

"I've never heard of you." Rukia stated, making him face fault before he regained his composure.

"Oh well, no matter. I suppose we should get down to business." Eikichirō stated, making Rukia get into a defensive stance. "Hey, settle down. All you gotta do is answer a few questions."

"Oh wait. The Stealth Force." Rukia said, now realizing what squad he was in.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Woohoo! That is the correct answer! Johnny, tell her what she's won!" Eikichirō exclaimed while pulling a string on his hat that opened up the top with the kenji for correct on it.

"Would you just knock it off!" Rukia yelled in frustration.

From his hiding place in the the tree, Naruto sweatdropped at what he was seeing.

 _'Firstly, this guy is weird. Second, Stealth Force? That's the same squad that she was in.'_ Naruto thought as he continued to watch the two while remembering the Shinigami girl he saved once.

"They're getting pretty irritated with you back there. They wanna know why you're still here?" Eikichirō asked after having his fun, referring to the 13 Court Guard Squads.

"I'm still here because the Hollows keep coming. Orders come in too. It's simple as that." Rukia said simply.

"That doesn't explain why you're dressed like a high school girl." Eikichirō said, pointing to Rukia's yellow dress.

"What? What's the difference!? I'll wear whatever I want to!" Rukia yelled defensively.

"Don't be embarrassed. It just looks like you're finally growing up into a woman." Eikichirō said, confusing the short girl.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rukia questioned, making him laugh.

"Hahah, stop you're killing me! Why not admit it? You're involved with that kid whose mother was killed by a Hollow. The guy with the spiky hair." Eikichirō said, confusing Rukia even more.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked, making Eikichirō get in her face with a knowing smile.

"You feel sorry for him or are you looking for fun with some other guy in the World of the Living?" Eikichirō asked, irritating the girl.

"None of your business Saidō." Rukia said, making him laugh. "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!"

"Nothing to be embarrassed about my little flower. Everybody needs love and I guess the best you could do was a human to get all smoochy with." Eikichirō said before seeing Rukia's palms glowing with Reiatsu, making him jump back and get serious. "No huh? Too bad. That's the only excuse I think the Soul Society would've bought. If I don't get an answer from you that satisfies our superiors, I'll have to take you back. Even if it means dragging you by the hair."

"Are you threatening me?" Rukia asked in anger.

"Could be." Eikichirō answered simply.

"Well Saidō, I have no intention of returning until I'm done." Rukia stated.

"*sigh* I tried, but you leave me no choice." Eikichirō said, drawing his Zanpakutō.

At this Naruto jumped from the tree and landed in front of Rukia, surprising both her and Eikichirō.

"Eh? Wait, where'd you come from? Hold on, you can see me? Interesting. Who are you kid?" Eikichirō asked, curious to know about the blonde in front of him.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Rikudou Sennin. That's all you need to know." Naruto answered, making Eikichirō raise a confused brow.

 _'Naruto Uzumaki? Huh, why does that name sound familiar?'_ Eikichirō thought to himself.

"Naruto? When did you get here?" Rukia questioned, yet grateful he arrived nonetheless.

"I've been here for awhile now. I was waiting to see how this conversation turned out. Looks like it didn't go too well." Naruto stated, not taking his eyes off Eikichirō.

"I don't know what you think you're doing mister sage, but you might want to be smart and move aside. I'm here to bring Rukia Kuchiki back to the Soul Society and I'm not going to let you get in my way." Eikichirō said, raising his sword.

At this, Naruto inched his hand toward his Zanpakutō. However, a new voice stopped him.

"Rukia!" Kon yelled as he and Ichigo showed up.

"Rukia, are you alright!" Ichigo yelled before stopping and looking at Naruto. "Naruto, why are you here and who's he?"

"I showed up when I sensed this guy come into the World of the Living. Ask for him, he's here to try and bring Rukia back to the Soul Society. In short, negotiations failed, so now he's trying to use force." Naruto answered, making Ichigo glare at the man.

"Huh, looks like you can see me too. Hmm, I wonder…" Eikichirō said, getting an idea as to what Ichigo was. "Tell me about yourself son. Just what do you do?"

"Don't say it!" Rukia and Naruto exclaimed in unison, only for their words to fall on deaf ears.

"I'm a Substitute Shinigami!" Ichigo yelled, making Naruto face palm.

"You and your big mouth Ichigo." Naruto murmured.

"A Shinigami? Is that right? I'm still waiting for the punch line, 'cause that has to be a joke." Eikichirō said before looking at Rukia. "*sigh* Rukia, that's a big mistake. What you done is considered a serious crime."

"What crime?" Ichigo questioned before turning to Rukia. "What's he saying?"

"That's not important at the moment Ichigo. Right now-" Naruto began before rushing in front of Ichigo and blocking Eikichirō's strike with his now drawn sword. "Never mind, just get the pill out of Kon!"

Ichigo nodded before grabbing Kon and getting a safe distance away to do as Naruto said, while said blonde held Eikichirō at bay.

"Not bad, you were able to stop my attack without even looking." Eikichirō complimented before Naruto threw him back.

Naruto then charged him. He swung his blade, only for Eikichirō to dodge. However, he wasn't expecting Naruto to turn his body and kick him back. Before Eikichirō could regain his senses, Ichigo, now in his Shinigami form, had come from behind with his sword raised over his head.

Eikichirō quickly used his momentum to angle his body passed the downward slash. He tried to cut back, but Naruto came from the side with his sword swinging towards Eikichirō's head. This forced Eikichirō to duck under the swing. He then smirked at finding an opening.

"I've got you!" Eikichirō yelled slashing through both of them, only to watch them disappear into smoke and be replaced by logs. "What? How the…"

"looking for us!?" Naruto and Ichigo yelled in unison, running at Eikichirō from both of his sides.

Eikichirō quickly parried the fastest strike coming at him, which was Naruto's. He then blocked Ichigo's blade and pushed him back. However, just as he turned to slash at Naruto, the blondes blade was inches from his face. Thinking on his feet, Eikichirō dodged the strike, receiving a cut on his cheek. He quickly tucked and rolled before getting to his feet.

Ichigo then charged at Eikichirō, only to miss every slash he through at him. However, they both failed to notice Naruto had yet to move. The reason behind this is because of another Reiatsu that he just sensed appear out of nowhere.

 _'That Reiatsu. It belongs to a Hollow, but… it can't be.'_ Naruto mentally said, recognizing the Hollows Reiatsu.

He then turned back to Ichigo and Eikichirō, both charged at each other with their blades raised over their heads. However, as they were about to cut the other down, Naruto appeared between them and grabbed their hilts, their blades stopping just inches from his face.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Ichigo questioned, making the blonde turn to him.

"We've got trouble." Naruto said, just as Rukia's Hollow detector beeped.

Rukia pulled out her Hollow detector and read it before speaking.

"It's a Hollow!" Rukia exclaimed, making Ichigo run over to her.

"Where is it?" Ichigo asked quickly.

"It's here and it's powerful." Naruto said, getting everyone's confused attention.

"Hold on kid, what do you mean? You sound like you know this Hollow or something." Eikichirō said, making Naruto turn to him.

"I'll explain on the way there, but for now, this Hollow has to be taken care of." Naruto said, before turning to Ichigo, who looked like he was about to protest. "I know you want to finish this scuffle Ichigo, but not now. I sense that he's with your sisters right now."

Ichigo was shocked by this and gripped his sword tighter.

"Alright then, lead on." Ichigo said, Naruto nodding before he ran toward the location of Karin, Yuzu, and the Hollow with Ichigo and Rukia close behind.

"Hey wait!" Eikichirō called, only to be ignored before following after them.

As they ran, Naruto was remembering the last time he'd faced this Hollow.

 **{Flashback}**

A few centuries ago, our favorite blonde is seen walking through a dense forest down a dirt road that lead to a local village that was at least another mile away. He would have stayed at the last village he was at longer, but he had to leave fast after he saved two samurai from a burning tea shop.

Apparently, a samurai with afro-like hair had dealt with some thugs who were harassing a brunette girl, who he decided to save after she doubled his pay of one hundred dumplings to two hundred. Then some samurai with glasses walked in and made things worse by fighting the afro guy. However, one of the men that the afro guy dealt with showed back up and set the shop on fire.

So Naruto, being the heroic one that he was, dragged the two out before the building could collapse on them. However, the greedy slob of a man that was in control of the village showed up with lots of men to arrest all three of them. What the hell!? He didn't have a thing to do with those guys, so why was he being charged.

So, Naruto ran out of the village, not wanting to fight such idiots. Though on his way out, he met the girl from the tea shop. After they talked for a bit, he told her that even though he couldn't help her find this samurai that smelled of sunflowers, he did give her an idea that she might not like, but would get used to. He told her to get the help of those two idiot samurai from the tea shop. Considering they were about to be executed tomorrow, they'd do anything for the person that broke them out. After they said their goodbyes to each other, he left. **(If anyone can figure out what anime this is from, I'll give you a shoutout. No, It's not Afro Samurai! Never seen the show before.)**

Now here he was, on the road once more, not a care in the world. As he's walking, he looks up and sees that it will rain soon, meaning he had to find a place to rest before that happens.

"Hmm, looks like I better hurry and find a place to set up camp before it rains." Naruto stated before his attention is drawn to very loud crashes and sounds of battle, along with several Reiatsu. "Several Shinigami and a very powerful Hollow, though it appears that the earlier are losing one after another."

At this knowledge, Naruto ran into the forest and moves as fast as he can to get to where the battle is taking place.

 **(Forest Clearing)**

In a large clearing, there are several people that wore fully black ninja outfits surrounding a Hollow resembling a giant hamster with bird-like hands and feet and a tentacle-like limb that hangs from his forehead, similar to the lure of an anglerfish. Around the Hollow was multiple dead Shinigami.

Four men and a petite girl with short black hair, and gray eyes wearing a mask similar to Kakashi's, surrounded the Hollow.

 **"Hahah! You fools are wasting your time. You all will die here like ants."** Grand Fisher said, making them all glare at him.

"Lieutenant Soifon, what do we do?" One of the men asked the girl now known as Soifon.

"Attack him from all directions! He can't hit all of us at once!" Soifon ordered, all of them nodded before running at the Hollow.

As all of them attacked, the Hollow dodged them with his incredible speed. Soifon then used her Shunpo to get behind the Grand Fisher and fly towards him with her sword aimed to slash through him. However, he turned to her with his mouth wide open, catching Soifon off guard. She maneuvered her body and managed to just barely keep herself from flying into his mouth, however…

*SNAP!*

"AHHHHHHHH!" Soifon screamed in total pain as the masked beast caught her leg in his mouth and broke the captured limb.

"It's got Lieutenant Soifon! Take it down!" One of the men ordered, getting everyone of the men to run at Grand Fisher.

Grand Fisher saw this and tossed Soifon at one of the of men that came at him, knocking him and Soifon to the ground. The Hollow saw another man coming at him and through his hand at him, forcing the man to block it with his sword. However, tentacle-like hair shot out from the beasts body and stabbed through the mans body, killing him.

The man from before got off Soifon and left her on the ground, leaving her to hold her broken leg. He nodded to the last two men and ran at the Hollow, hoping to out flank him. However, just as they were inches from him, Grand Fisher jumped into the air. Before the men could even react, his body spread into multiple tentacles and shot at the three. They couldn't even move fast enough before the tentacles stabbed into them and created a crater in the ground, killing the three in an instant.

Soifon watched this in shock and fear. She was to have lead the Stealth Force into the World of the Living and kill the Hollow that has made his mark on the Seireitei's most wanted list of Hollows, Grand Fisher. However, they greatly underestimated there enemies abilities and now they had paid the price for it. It was just her now, and she watched in fear as the Hollow landed and loomed over her with a sickening grin on his mask.

 **"It's just you and me now little one. Your mission has failed, your men are dead, and now you are all that remains. Say your prayers, because I'm going to devour you and relish the pleasurable taste of your Reiryoku."** Grand Fisher said, enjoying watching her try to crawl away from him before he reached out towards her.

 _'N-No. I don't want to die. Not yet. I still have to find her and beat her for leaving me behind. I-I can't die like this.'_ Soifon thought, only to watch in horror as the hand came towards her. _'P-Please… help me. SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!'_

As if the Soul King or Kami heard her prayers, a new voice appeared.

"Hey drain clog, how about you pick on someone your own size!"

Before Grand Fisher could even turn, a medium sized ball of energy slammed into his side.

 **"Gaaahhhh!"** Grand Fisher yelled in pain.

"Giant Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, sending Grand Fisher flying away from a shocked Soifon.

Said girl had just opened her eyes in time to watch the powerful Hollow get sent flying by a spiky, blonde haired and blue eyed boy with whisker marks, who looked to be at least eighteen. She was surprised that there was a human with the ability to see her and the Hollow, but she was grateful for the quick save nonetheless. She was brought out of her shocked state by the blonde standing over her.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"N-No; my leg is injured. I can't walk or stand." Soifon answered, looking down at her broken limb before turning back to the blonde.

She watched as he inspected her leg before crossing his hands into a hand sign. To her surprise, in a cloud of smoke, another him appeared next to the blonde.

"You heal her leg and watch over her. I'll deal with the overgrown gerbil." Naruto stated, getting a salute from the clone.

"Can do boss!" The shadow clone said before kneeling at Soifon's side.

"Wait, you can't fight that Hollow by yourself! You need to get out of here while you can!" Soifon yelled, trying to convince the blonde to go while he could, believing that one lucky hit was just that.

"Heh, don't worry about me. I might not look like it, but I'm a lot stronger then you'd think." The clone at her side stated as he began healing her leg while the real one walked toward the rising Hollow.

"…" Soifon said nothing as she watched the blonde stand before the dangerous Hollow like it wasn't even a threat to him.

 **"You little pest! I don't know who you are or where you came from, but from the feel of that attack you hit me with, you're gonna make for some very good entertainment before I devour you."** Grand Fisher stated in amusment.

"You seem smarter then any other Hollows I've ever met before, so how about this? You leave and live to kill another day or you stay and I kill you for what you did to these Shinigami and many others. Your choice Hollow." Naruto stated, but knew that he would no doubt make the wrong choice and attack him.

 **"You dare to threaten me? Grand Fisher!? I'll kill you for your insolence!"** Grand Fisher yelled, sending multiple tentacles of hair at the blonde.

Naruto drew his sword and ran forward, cutting through the tentacles with ease. Grand Fisher was shocked by this, but raised his hand up before bringing it down on the blonde. Naruto dodged it before cutting it off, making the Hollow howl in pain. Grand Fisher fought against the pain and grabbed the blonde with his other hand and crushed him, only for Naruto to turn into smoke and be replaced by a broken log.

"What!?" Grand Fisher yelled, not noticing the shadow behind him.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, firing a large ball of fire from his mouth at the unsuspecting Hollow.

 **"AHHHHHH!"** Grand Fisher yelled in pain as the flames struck his back while Naruto landed a few yards away from him.

"You give up yet hair ball?" Naruto mocked, watching as Grand Fisher put out the flames with some effort.

The Hollow glared at the blonde in pure anger. He was Grand Fisher, one of the most powerful Hollows in all of Hueco Mundo. Yet here he was, getting made into a joke by a kid that obviously wasn't even taking him seriously enough to fight him with his full power. He was insulting him. Grand Fisher was not going to let such a being live.

 **"I'm not going anywhere boy! I'm Grand Fisher and I refuse to be insulted by a brat like you!"** Grand Fisher yelled before charging the blonde in a blind rage. **"DIE!"**

Naruto didn't bother moving before going through a series of hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Four-Pillar Trap!" Naruto yelled, causing four large rocks to shoot up out of the ground around Grand Fisher before unleashing bolts of lightning on the trapped Hollow.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Grand Fisher howled in unbelievable agony as the lightning coursed through his body.

As this happened, Soifon watched from her position in awe. This blonde man just appeared out of nowhere and was fighting the powerful Hollow like it was child's play with abilities that could rival that of Kidō. To say that the young Lieutenant was impressed would be an understatement. She continued to watched as he fought Grand Fisher, which was very one sided at the moment.

As the lightning bolts electrocuted Grand Fisher, who was still howling in endless agony, Naruto kept a good distance away as he went through another set of hand signs.

"Now to finish this. Fire Style: Burning Ash!" Naruto yelled, blowing out a cloud of ash from his mouth at the writhing Hollow before clicking his teeth, creating a spark.

*BOOOOOOM!*

A massive explosion rang throughout the clearing as the ash ignited, engulfing Grand Fisher in a maelstrom of fire and lightning. After the explosion, the entire clearing was filled with smoke, resulting in Soifon and the Naruto clone coughing up a storm as they waved the smoke out of their faces.

"*cough! cough!* jeez, wasn't that a little overkill?" Soifon questioned, coughing into her hand.

"Maybe, but whatever takes down hairball faster, the better." Naruto said, walking up to Soifon and his clone, dispelling the latter. "How's your leg doing?"

"It's… uh… better? How's my leg better? The bone was broken." Soifon said, moving her once broken limb without any pain at all, like it was never injured. "H-How did you heal me?"

"Heh, it's just one of my many talents." Naruto answered with his foxy grin, unknowingly making Soifon blush under her mask.

 _'So cute.'_ Soifon thought before mentally shaking her head. _'W-What am I thinking!? I don't even know him! I can't be thinking stuff like that!'_

Naruto's grin however didn't last long before turning to face Grand Fisher, who looked like he'd been dragged through a cactus field with a bunch of land mines in it. Despite this however, he still managed to stand and glare at the two.

 **"C-Curse you, you damned h-human."** Grand Fisher cursed as he glared at Naruto with anger.

"Well now, aren't you a strong one? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you are very powerful after all. Still, I'm afraid this is where you die." Naruto stated, ready to charge the Hollow and finish what they started.

He ran toward Grand Fisher, his sword ready to deliver the finishing blow. However, just as he appeared within inches of the Hollow, Grand Fisher opened his mouth; revealing a red ball of energy.

"Crap!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh no! Human get out of there, now!" Soifon yelled from her position far behind the blonde.

Naruto didn't get the chance to even move before the cero fired.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!*

A powerful explosion rang through the area before ending, leaving half the forest and the clearing as nothing more then a crater of dirt filled with dust. Once the dust cleared, it revealed that Naruto had his right hand held out with the sleeve ripped to shreds and his arm covered in burns. Other then this, he was perfectly unharmed. He looked around for Grand Fisher, but couldn't find him anywhere before sighing in frustration.

"Just great, the coward ran away in a last ditch effort." Naruto said in controlled anger before calming down and walking over to the Shinigami girl he saved, who he had surrounded in a sand dome before it fell around her, showing that she was untouched. "Hey Shinigami, are you okay?"

"M-Me!? Am I okay!? I should be the one asking you that!? Just look at your arm!" Soifon exclaimed, pointing at said limb.

"Relax, I've taken worse hits then that, but I'll admit that blast was the first in so long to have actually wound me." Naruto said casually.

"Still… that was incredibly reckless of you." Soifon stated before looking down in sadness from her own words, knowing that they pertained to her as well.

Naruto noticed her sad face, despite the mask, and figured that she was recalling the deaths of her men.

"I'm sorry… for what happened to your men. If I had gotten here sooner, I could have saved them too." Naruto said, trying to comfort her.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I was the one who led them to their deaths. I underestimated our enemy, and my men paid the price for it." Soifon said in shame, trying to fight back the tears. "They're dead because of me."

Soifon was surprised however when she felt something wrap around her and looked to see that it was the blonde, who had hugged her without her noticing.

"Don't say that, don't ever say that. Your men knew the risk they took when they came to kill the Hollow. They died trying to save you. They sacrificed themselves so you could live. Nothing is more noble then dying to protect someone close to you. They fought for each other and were willing to die for each other, including you. Because of this, they wouldn't want you to blame yourself for their deaths, but to live on and remember them and the sacrifices they made." Naruto said, having had learned this a long time ago himself.

After hearing this, Soifon finally let the tears fall and hugged the blonde back. She didn't know why, but his words really hit her. He was right, her men died, but only so they could protect not only her, but also each other. Her men wouldn't want her to blame herself for their deaths. The blonde was right, they would want her to live on and never forget them or the sacrifices they made today.

"T-Thank you." Soifon said between sobs.

"You're welcome." Naruto said, rubbing her back.

They didn't even notice when it had began to rain down on them. After a few more minutes, they let go of each other and finally saw that it was raining. They decided that it was best if they find a place to rest. As they were walking out of the forest, Naruto had thought of something.

"Hey, I forgot to introduce myself. The names Naruto Uzumaki, Rikudou Sannin." Naruto introduced, giving her a foxy grin.

Soifon was again thankful that her mask hid her blush before speaking.

"Soifon, lieutenant of Squad 2. It's nice to meet you Naruto." Soifon said, getting a smile from the blonde.

"Soifon huh? That's a lovely name for a lovely girl." Naruto complimented making the girl next to him blush even more before he spoke again. "Soifon, I promise you that if I ever find Grand Fisher, I will kill him and avenge your men and all of the other people he has ever hurt."

Soifon was at first surprised by this, but couldn't help feeling as though she could trust them. He had shown that he is capable of so much after all, so why couldn't he keep a promise like that.

"Thank you, Naruto." Soifon said as they continued their walk.

 **{Flashback End}**

After that day, Naruto and Soifon had spent just a few days together and got along very well. They even told each other about themselves, though they still kept most of their secrets from the other. He did learn though that she was the lieutenant of the Soul Society's Stealth Force. However she had to return to the Soul Society, but not before saying goodbye by to each other, both hoping to see the other again one day.

As Naruto, Ichigo, Ruika, and Eikichirō continued running to where the Hollow with Ichigo's sisters were, a thought went through Naruto's head.

 _'Soifon, I won't let what happened to your men happen to Ichigo's sisters. I'll face Grand Fisher and make sure he never hurts anyone else ever again, I never break my promises.'_ Naruto thought, ready to end the dangerous Hollow once and for all.

 **(The Soul Society)**

In the Squad 2 barracks, the captain of said squad was in her office doing paperwork whilst her fat lieutenant sat at his desk and ate from a bag of chips.

"Ah-choo! Huh?" Soifon questioned, not sure why she suddenly sneezed.

"Uh, something wrong captain?" Marechiyo Ōmaeda asked in concern for his captain.

"No, nothing at all." Soifon stated before getting back to work, but with a hidden smile on her face. _'Naruto-kun…'_

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Okay, so Naruto just had a flashback of how he met Soifon and fought Grand Fisher. Now, I know Grand Fisher has been around for fifty years, but I feel as though him being around much, much longer makes him more threatening then other Hollows. To be fair, he is much younger then the Espada or any Arrancar.**

 **Next, Naruto is going to face the powerful Hollow once again, and this time with Ichigo. However, he'll fight him for real and not let him get away like last time. Until next time though, remember to read and review!**


	8. Naruto vs Grand Fisher

**Disclaimer; I don't own either Naruto or Bleach.**

 **Alright, time for chapter 8! Okay, Naruto is going to fight Grand Fisher! Who will win? the Rikudou Sannin or the conniving Hollow!? Read and find out!**

 **Also, I have some things to add. First, Naruto didn't go into complete detail about himself. At the most, he only explained what he's done. He still hasn't revealed to anyone just how powerful he is. So stop freaking burning me about that!**

 **Second, he just goes to school to keep face, because he's human. Due to this fact, anyone could see him. Nobody would suspect a random highschool student to be so powerful and deal with supernatural beings bent on devouring souls.**

 **-Naruto's Harem-**

 **1) Yoruichi Shihōin**

 **2) Soifon**

 **3) Isane Kotetsu**

 **4) Rangiku Matsumoto**

 **5) Tia Halibel**

 **6) Mila Rose**

 **7) Apacci**

 **8) Sung-Sun**

 **9) Nanao Ise**

 **10) Kukaku Shiba**

 **11) Rukia Kuchiki**

 **12) Nemu Kurotsuchi**

 **13) Retsu Unohana (I wasn't aware that she died in her fight with Kenpachi just so he could gain more power for his Zanpakutō. Had I known that, I would have added her sooner. I did see the fight, but I had thought she would have survived, because these people have survived worse things.)**

 **14) Mashiro Kuna (Might as well add her, because she will make things funny. Plus, she looks like the type to help Naruto pull pranks and annoy people.)**

 **15) ? ? ? (One last place open, if nobody can convince me to add one last girl, I'll just leave the harem at fourteen.)**

 **-friends with benefits-**

 **1A) Zabimaru "Chimpette"**

 **2A) Sode no Shirayuki**

 **3A) Haineko**

 **4A) Yin and** **Yang (They really didn't deserve to die all because of their revenge hungry master. Though, I'll be pulling a Grayfia thing with them. They'll be Naruto's self-proclaimed maids/bodyguards, even though Naruto keeps telling them that neither is needed for him, but they insist. Think of Soifon always calling Yoruichi Lady Yoruichi, despite her saying that's unnecessary.)**

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

 **"Demonic/Hollow Speech"**

 ** _'Demonic/Hollow Thoughts'_**

 ** _"Bijuu/Inner Hollow"_**

Reiatsu (spiritual pressure)

Reishi (spirit particles)

Shunpo (flash step)

Reiryoku (spiritual power)

 **Now, let's start the chapter!**

Chapter 8: Naruto vs Grand Fisher

"Ahhhhhh!" Yuzu screamed in fear, struggling to free herself from a tentacle that lifted her off the ground, not that she could tell.

"Let her go!" Karin yelled, only for her to be pushed to the ground by Grand Fisher's large hand.

"Ahhhh! Karin, help me! Ahhhhh!" Yuzu screamed as the Hollow opened his large mouth.

 **"You're too noisy and anyway you're too small, even for an appetizer."** Grand Fisher commented, prepared to devour the young Kurosaki.

"Dynamic Entry!" A voice yelled before a strong kick landed on the Hollows face.

 **"Gaaahhhh!"** Grand Fisher yelled, being forced to release Yuzu and Karin as he was sent flying back into a wall.

Naruto quickly caught Yuzu, who promptly passed out in his arms, before landing next to Karin, getting said girl to look up at him.

"T-Thanks… whoever you are." Karin said before also passing out; just as Ichigo, Rukia, and Eikichirō arrived.

"Karin! Yuzu!" Ichigo exclaimed in worry for his sisters.

"It's okay Ichigo, they're fine. The Hollow didn't devour their souls." Naruto said as he laid Yuzu down next to her sister.

Ichigo was grateful toward the blonde, but before he could speak, the Hollow decided to remind them all of his presence.

 **"You!"** Grand Fisher yelled as he glared daggers at the blonde. **"You're that sage from several years ago! How dare you interfere with my fun once again!"**

"Whoa, now that's an ugly one." Eikichirō commented at seeing Grand Fisher before thinking about what he said, thus turning to Naruto. "Wait a minute, what does he mean by several years ago? Have you two met before?"

This question also got Ichigo and Rukia's attention, making them look at the blonde as well.

"Yeah, we met. His name's Grand Fisher. We fought after I saved a Shinigami from him, but before I could finish him off, he escaped. Ever since then, he's been in hiding and only appeared to take the life of a new victim." Naruto explained, glaring back at Grand Fisher.

While taking in his blonde friends information, Ichigo then looked at something that caught his attention and his eyes widened. Standing in front of Grand Fisher was the girl that Ichigo saw when he was younger.

"It's… not… possible." Ichigo said in surprise, getting Naruto and Rukia's attention "It's her… it's the girl I saw that day… six years ago… the one down by the river."

"Six years ago? Ichigo do you mean…" Rukia trailed off, fearing the answer.

"That's right, she's the one. I tried to stop her from jumping into the river, but when I finally came to she disappeared… and my mother… she was dead." Ichigo said through gritted teeth, shaking in anger while Naruto's eyes widened.

 _'That girl was who Ichigo saw that day his mother died? Well, you don't have to be a genius to know that Grand Fisher killed Ichigo's mother.'_ Naruto thought, never taking his gaze off Grand Fisher, who took on an amused expression.

 **"Six years ago? That's a long time and there have been so many. You can't expect me to remember every one of the souls I've eaten,"** the girl spoke in the Hollows voice, making Eikichirō and even Naruto glare at him even more. **"Now can you? Heheh."**

Soon after, something emerged from the girls head before it extended and attached itself to the top of the Hollows head, thus making the girl sift into an oddly shaped lure like object the size of a human.

"You sick bastard. Killing people is just a sick game to you, isn't it?" Naruto questioned, anger clear in his voice with his eyes unknowingly changing into red with slited pupils.

 ** _"Naruto calm down. If you lose control of your anger, you'll level half the area destroyed."_** Gyūki warned.

 ** _"Gyūki is right Naruto, don't let that trash get in you head. He's just trying to make you and Ichigo lose your cool so he can kill you both."_** Kurama said, getting Naruto to calm down.

 _'You guys are right, sorry I almost flew off the handle there.'_ Naruto mentally apologized, but just as he was about inform Ichigo of the same thing, said strawberry ran toward Grand Fisher with a battle cry. _'Damn it Ichigo!'_

"AHHHHHH!" Ichigo yelled out before jumping in the air with his sword drawn back.

Just as Ichigo came down, Grand Fisher jumped out of the way in time, leaving Ichigo to smash his sword into the ground.

"Ichigo you idiot, don't be so reckless!" Rukia yelled as she and Naruto ran over to the strawberry.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!? You can't just run at an enemy like that!" Naruto yelled in frustration. _'Damn. The kid is strong, but he's got no tack for strategy.'_

 ** _"Neither did you at his age, kit."_** Kurama commented with a smirk.

 _'Shut up! Who asked you fur ball!?'_ Naruto mentally yelled.

Ichigo didn't hear them before jumping to the top of a wall, dodging a strike from Grand Fisher. While said Hollow was in the air, he then spread his body out and grabbed Ichigo before pulling himself to him and surrounding the boy in an attempt to suffocate him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled in worry.

"I knew you were ugly, but up close you smell worse!" Ichigo mocked, trying to break free.

Naruto was about to attack the hairy Hollow, but watched as Rukia drew symbols in the air.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudō #9: Strike!" Rukia yelled with a red glow coming off her body.

 **"Ahhhh! Uggghhh! Ahhh!"** Grand Fisher yelled out in frustration as the same red glow surrounded his body, preventing him from moving. **"How dare you interfere!"**

Grand Fisher forced some of his hair to form a tentacle and launched it at a surprised Rukia. However, before the tentacle could hit, a shield of sand shot up from the ground between them and blocked it. Surprised by this, Rukia and Eikichirō both looked to see Naruto, who was holding his hand out toward the sand.

"Naruto, what is this? You can control sand too?" Rukia asked, never seeing such a thing before.

"Yep, that's the power from one of the Bijuu that's sealed within me, Shukaku. I can use sand as both a sword and shield, so to speak. It's my greatest defense." Naruto explained before raising his other hand toward a still bound Grand Fisher and encasing his entire form in sand while keeping Ichigo out of it.

 _ **"Awww, thanks blondie! I always knew you loved me! Hahah!"**_ Shukaku laughed in the blondes mindscape, making Naruto mentally sweatdrop.

"What the heck is a Bijuu? What's a Shukaku? What are you guys talking about?" Eikichirō questioned, never hearing such things before.

"Not important." Naruto stated, not wanting to tell the man anything about himself. "Rukia, you can let go now. He's not getting free from that sand."

Rukia nodded in agreement as she canceled her spell, thankful toward the blonde since holding Grand Fisher with her Kidō was putting a huge strain on what little Reiryoku she had.

Just then, Ichigo finally cut himself out of Grand Fisher's tentacles and landed a few feet from him. However, he then noticed the Hollows body wriggle for a moment before several sharp tentacles shot out of the sand around him and launched themselves toward Karin and Yuzu downed forms.

"KARIN! YUZU!" Ichigo yelled in fear.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed, not expecting the Hollow to break free of his sand and aim for Ichigo's sisters.

However, just before they could strike the young Kurosaki's, Eikichirō jumped in the way and was pierced by the tentacles instead, much to the shock of everyone present. Ichigo quickly ran over and cut the tentacles off him before facing the man.

"Why? Tell me." Ichigo asked, not understanding why Eikichirō would save his sister from certain death. "You sacrificed yourself."

"I'm a Shinigami kid and we fight Hollows. We kill them without mercy, no matter what." Eikichirō said with a smirk before coughing up blood. "When a Hollow attacks at random and kills someone, *grunt* that persons loved ones are the real victims. They're left with nothing but an emptiness. As a Shinigami, I couldn't let that happen. We must always protect the innocent, do you understand spike head?"

With that, Eikichirō fell to the ground, much to Ichigo's worry while Rukia walked over to him.

"Hey, get up! Can you hear me? Get up!" Ichigo exclaimed while Rukia inspected Eikichirō. "He can't die can he? He's a Shinigami."

"Ichigo, even Shinigami are not immortal. If the injuries are severe enough…" Rukia stopped at the sound of a snore, which was coming from Eikichirō himself.

"Wait a minute, he's only sleeping!" Ichigo yelled in irritation.

"Seriously!? The guys sleeping at a time like this!? You've got to be kidding!" Naruto yelled as he walked over to them, but kept his eye on Grand Fisher, who had managed to force himself free of his sand already. "Pathetic, and he's supposed to be in the Stealth Force?"

"Rukia!" Kon called, running up to said girl in Ichigo's body before noticing Eikichirō. "Whoa, this dude looks like he's leaking."

"Kon, take Ichigo's sisters and run!" Rukia ordered.

 **"Hahahah!"** Grand Fisher chuckled as he watched them, his eyes mostly on Naruto though. **_'Let him run, because I'm after you sage. I will make you pay for humiliating me. Nobody makes a joke of Grand Fisher and lives!'_**

"Run where?" Kon asked with Yuzu and Karin in his arms, trying to ignore the Hollow.

Naruto created a shadow clone, who was dressed in an orange shirt, jeans, and orange and white sneakers.

"Find Ichigo's father and take his sisters to him. My clone will go with you." Naruto said, getting a nod from Kon before he and his clone left.

As soon as Kon and the shadow clone were gone, Rukia stepped forward, completely ignoring the rain that had soon begun pouring down on her and the others.

"I'll go and you two back me up." Rukia stated, only for Ichigo to ignore her and jump to the wall Grand Fisher was on. "Wait!"

"No way Rukia, you and Naruto back me up!" Ichigo retorted.

"What did you say!?" Rukia yelled.

"I have to do this for my mother." Ichigo said, readying to attack Grand Fisher. "Stay out of this."

"Have you lost your mind!? This Hollows been getting the best of Shinigami for centuries! He's way too strong for you to take on-" Rukia argued, only to be inturupted.

"That's enough!" Ichigo yelled. "Now please, don't interfere or try to help me. This fight… is all mine."

 _'That look in his eyes, it's the same look as my own. *sigh* as much as I'd like him to get stronger though…'_ Naruto thought before jumping and landing next to Ichigo, grabbing his attention.

"Naruto, what are you doing? I said that I-" Ichigo was stopped by a sharp karate chop in the back of the neck, courtesy of the blonde.

This surprised Rukia, who watched as Ichigo fell to the ground.

"N-Naruto… w-why?" Ichigo groaned out as he looked up at the blonde.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but as much as I can respect your reason to fight him, you're no match for Grand Fisher at your current level of power." Naruto said before giving Ichigo a small, but reassuring smile. "Don't worry though, I give you my word that I will kill him and not only avenge your mother or fulfill my promise to the Shinigami I saved, but also avenge all of the people he's hurt."

Ichigo couldn't find a reason to protest as he was slowly passing out, but he did give a final reply with a weak smile.

"O-Okay then. G-Give him hell for me." Ichigo stated before passing out.

"I intend to." Naruto said before turning to Rukia. "Rukia, stay here with him and stay out of this fight. I don't want either of you to get caught in the crossfire."

"Okay, but… just don't die." Rukia said, worry clear in her voice.

Naruto nodded before turning to an amused Grand Fisher with a serious expression.

 **"Are you done talking? Good, because I want to devour you first and then your little friends here."** Grand Fisher stated.

"Fine then, let's take this somewhere else drain clog." Naruto said before running off into the wooded area.

 **"Very well, it'll just make killing you all the sweeter."** Grand Fisher said before following after the blonde.

Rukia watched as they both disappeared with a worried expression as she stood over Ichigo.

"Be safe Naruto." Rukia said to herself.

 **(With Naruto and Grand Fisher)**

As Naruto is jumping from tree to tree, he looked back to make Grand Fisher was following him. Said Hollow was indeed there and was keeping good pace. Naruto looked back in front of him and soon found the perfect place, a large wide open field. He soon landed in the middle of the field and used his senses to see if anyone was around. Lucky for him, nobody was close to his position, save for where he had left Ichigo and Rukia.

 _'Good, this works to my advantage. It's open enough for me to use my Shikai.'_ Naruto thought before looking at Amaterasu. 'You ready partner?'

 _"I'm always ready master. Let's show this Hollow scum what happens when you battle a powerful sage."_ Amaterasu answered, getting a smile from Naruto before he turned to Grand Fisher, who emerged from the trees.

 **"It's about time. Are you finally ready to die sage?"** Grand Fisher questioned with a grin as he crouched down on all fours.

"I could ask the same of you Hollow." Naruto stated before holding his sword out. "Burn Forever Amaterasu."

Upon the the release of its name, the blade of Naruto's sword was covered by intense black flames. As a powerful Reiatsu was released, the black flames surrounded the blonde in large and wide expanding arcs. Grand Fisher watched this in both fear and interest.

 _ **'I knew this brat was strong, but I didn't expect him to be this powerful. This Reiatsu is almost overwhelming.'**_ Grand Fisher thought before grinning and licking his lips. _ **'It makes me… hungry.'**_

Naruto pulled the flames surrounding him back to his sword, thus leaving the only the blade covered in them. He then pointed his Zanpakutō at Grand Fisher.

"This, Grand Fisher, is my Zanpakutō in its Shikai, Amaterasu." Naruto stated while glaring at the Hollow. "Take a good look at it and remember the name well, because this is the blade that ends your life. I hope you're ready to die Grand Fisher, because I don't plan on letting you escape like last time."

 **"Hahahah! You think that you can kill me, Grand Fisher!? You're out of your mind if you think that!"** Grand Fisher yelled before spreading his furred body out into several giant tentacles. **"Come at me sage, let's see what you can really do!"**

Grand Fisher whipped his tentacles out at Naruto, intent on crushing him into a bloody pulp. Naruto didn't even bother moving as the tentacles came at him. Instead, he merely said two words.

"Kaen Shīrudo." Naruto said without moving a muscle, just as the tentacles surrounded his entire form.

 **"Hah! You should have moved when… huh? AHHHHH!"** Grand Fisher yelled in pain before pulling his tentacles away from the blondes postion, thus noticing that they were covered in black flames. **"What the hell, where did these flames come from!?"**

"That's one of my Shikai's special abilities." Naruto said, making Grand Fisher turn to him and noticed that he was surrounded by his swords flames, which acted as a protective shield as they swirled around him before returning to the burning blade.

 **"Impressive boy, but it'll take more then fire to kill me."** Grand Fisher said while splashing his fire covered tentacles into nearby puddles, only to be surprised that the flames didn't burn out. **"What the hell, why aren't these flames going out!?"**

"You don't get it, do you hairball?" Naruto questioned with a smirk as he got the Hollows attention. "My Zanpakutō, Amaterasu, is the most powerful fire type Zanpakutō you'll ever see. Her flames are as hot as the sun and can burn for eternity. Nothing can put them out, not even the water you're trying to use to douse them."

Grand Fisher growled at this new piece of information about the blondes Zanpakutō, knowing that it put his powers at a huge disadvantage. He brought his tentacles close to his face as he observed the flames closer.

 _ **'Damn it, I'm at a disadvantage here. Most of my attacks work best at close range whist his no doubt work from both close range and from a distance. No matter, that just means I have to change my strategy.'**_ Grand Fisher thought before slicing off his flame covered hair. **"Fine then sage, let's get serious!"**

Grand Fisher lunged at Naruto with his inhuman speed before sending several large tentacles at the blonde. Naruto began dodging the tentacles one by one before he ran straight for Grand Fisher. Said Hollow launched more tentacles at him, but Naruto cut through them before he Shunpoed directly in front of Grand Fisher's face. Grand Fisher quickly jumped into the air, just barely avoiding the blondes blade.

 **"I've got you now!"** Grand Fisher yelled before spreading his body out and sending multiple tentacles at Naruto, who was stabbed before he could react. **"Heheh, is that it? That wasn't very… what!?"**

Naruto dispersed into smoke, much to Grand Fisher's surprise. The Hollow quickly looked around for the blonde, completely missing the huge shadow behind him until he heard a sound that made his eyes widen before turning and looking up, only for him to regret it. Naruto was flying at him with a huge spiraling orb much bigger then his body.

"Massive Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, slamming the attack into Grand Fisher and creating a crater around them.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Grand Fisher yelled in pain as the Rasengan tore into his form.

Soon enough, the attack dissipated with Naruto landing at the edge of the crater and looking down at the injured Grand Fisher.

"Do you feel it Hollow?" Naruto suddenly asked, watching Grand Fisher struggle to even move to his hands and knees.

 **"F-Feel what?"** Grand Fisher growled out, coughing up a large amount of blood.

"The same pain that you have caused everyone you've ever hurt since you have been around. I could kill you easily without a second thought, but that wouldn't help the people you've hurt or killed rest in peace. I wanted you to feel the same pain as them before I send you where you belong, to Hell." Naruto explained, making Grand Fisher glare at him. "Any last words before I kill you Hollow scum?"

 **"Fuck you, you human trash!"** Grand Fisher yelled as he threw a punch at Naruto, who jumped back with a backflip and standing several yards away from the Hollow. **"I will not die like this! I am Grand Fisher and I will not be the one who kills you!"**

Grand Fisher opened his mouth and formed a crimson red cero before firing it at the blonde, who didn't even bother moving an inch. Naruto flew through several hand signs before speaking.

"Water Style: Aqua Mirror Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed, making a reflective pool surrounded by rotating water appear in front of him before he bent down, grabbing the the rotating water and lifted it at 90°, thus reflecting the approaching ceros image.

The image of the cero soon emerged from the water mirror and flew toward the copied cero. They soon collided in a massive explosion, which destroyed half the area around them. After the explosion, grass and trees had been burned to near nothing while Naruto and Grand Fisher remained unharmed as they both stood where they were, though Grand Fisher was panting with heavy breaths.

"I've had it with this fight Grand Fisher. I think that it's finally time to end it." Naruto stated running at the Hollow, ready to deliver the final blow.

 **"I don't think so."** Grand Fisher smirked as he brought his lure in front of himself and grabbed the head before removing his hand, making Naruto suddenly freeze in his tracks. **"Ohhh, so you do know this girl. I knew that I was right on the money when I searched through the memories of those I devoured."**

Standing in front of Naruto was none other then one of lovers when she was still alive, Shion. After Naruto had brought peace to the world, several girls had wanted to be with him and one of them was Shion, the priestess of Demon Country. However, like all of his lovers, he couldn't save her from death, which had taken her away from him along time ago. Now, here she was once more, standing right in front of him.

"Naruto-kun." Shion spoke with a smile, making Naruto and even the Bijuu's eyes widen.

"S-Shion-chan?" Naruto muttered, not believing his eyes.

 **"Heheh, no matter who you are, even the most cold hearted warrior has someone they love and this girl is someone you love."** Grand Fisher with grin as he watched Naruto's shocked expression. **"Can you still draw your sword and cut through your own lover boy?"**

Before Naruto could react, Grand Fisher threw a tentacle forward and stabbed him threw the chest, much to the blondes surprise. Naruto coughed up some blood, making Grand Fisher grin sadistically.

This was the sight Rukia, Ichigo, and the now awake Eikichirō saw as they entered the clearing.

"Naruto!" Ichigo yelled, ready to help his friend, only to be stopped by Naruto's voice.

"Stay out of this Ichigo." Naruto said in a low and very intimidating tone of voice with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"W-What!? But Naru-" Ichigo stopped as Naruto turned to him, making the strawberry, Rukia, and Eikichirō freeze up in fear.

Naruto's eyes were blood red with slitted pupils and an expression on his face filled with so much anger, that it would have made a pissed off Saitama punch himself to death out of fear.

"I said stay out of this!" Naruto yelled, releasing a large amount of chakra that scared everyone in the area, Grand Fisher more then the others as the blonde turned to him. "Ask for you hairball, all you've accomplished… IS ADDING FUEL TO YOUR FUNERAL PYRE!"

Grand Fisher quickly tried to pry his tentacle out of Naruto, but said blonde grabbed it in a vice-like grip. Before Grand Fisher could move or even think, Naruto was in front of his masked face and slammed a powerful fist into the Hollows mask, smashing several teeth out as the Hollow was sent flying back into the dirt. Grand Fisher tried to get to his feet, but failed once Naruto Shunpoed behind him and kicked the downed Hollow into the air.

"That was for Ichigo's mother!" Naruto yelled before disappearing with Shunpo.

While flying, Naruto Shunpoed above Grand Fisher and delivered a powerful axe kick to his face, sending the Hollow towards the earth. However, Naruto appeared behind him, grabbed the back his head, and spun the disoriented Hollow in midair before throwing him even faster towards the earth, where Grand Fisher crashed into; creating a crater in the process with his body. Before Grand Fisher could even hope to breath, Naruto came down and slammed his outstretched feet into the Hollows body, making spit up blood. Naruto jumped off and out of the crater with his back to the Hollow.

"That one was for Soifon!" Naruto yelled, making Rukia and Eikichirō's eyes widen in shock.

 _'Wait! Soifon!? As in the captain of Squad 2/my squad captain!?'_ Rukia and Eikichirō both thought in unison, shocked that the blonde knew her in the first place, until Eikichirō had another thought. _'Wait a minute! That means this is the guy who saved Captain Soifon from certain death all those years ago when she was still a lieutenant. The guy she talks about when making the men train vigorously. Damn, no wonder she talked about this Naruto guy like he was unbelievable, this kid is powerful.'_

Naruto turned to Grand Fisher with a powerful glare, seeing the Hollow try using his lure again, but knowing that it was in vain. The Hollow looked at Naruto in complete fear.

 **"H-How could you do this? I-I thought this girl-"** Grand Fisher didn't get to finish, because Naruto appeared in front of and slammed his foot over where Grand Fisher's windpipe was, choking the Hollow.

"Don't you dare speak. Shion-chan was and still is precious to me, I loved her and miss her, but I'm not going to fall for your tricks. She's been dead for centuries now and nothing could bring her back to me and even if there was I wouldn't dream of using it, because the dead deserve to rest in peace." Naruto stated before adding more pressure to his foot, making Grand Fisher try to get his leg off, but to no avail. "But you, you Hollow scum, have just given me another reason to kill you. You devoured many innocent lives, you've hurt many friends and families, and even more you've hurt people close to me. I'm gonna kill you for all that you've done."

 **"Please… have… mercy."** Grand Fisher begged, only for Naruto to raise his sword over his head.

"You don't have the right to beg for mercy. You lost that chance the moment you devoured your first innocent victim. Now, burn forever… in the depths of Hell." Naruto stated as he brought his sword down and cut Grand Fisher down the middle of his body. "And that was for Shion-chan."

 **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Grand Fisher yelled a blood curdling scream as his entire body burst into black flames, burning him until the screams stopped, leaving Grand Fisher as nothing but dust.

Naruto ignored this as he sealed away his Zanpakutō and walked out of the crater towards the three Shinigami. As he does, he feels a hand grab his shoulder, making him stop and turn to see who it is. Shion and standing next to her is Ichigo's mother Masaki while behind them is every person Grand Fisher devoured. All of them smiled at him, thankful that he freed them from the sick and twisted Hollows body.

Ichigo saw them too along with Rukia and Eikichirō. They were surprised by this, but smiled none the less. They were all about to pass over to the Soul Society, but wanted Naruto to know just how grateful they were for his effort. Ichigo watched in both surprise and happiness as his mother walked up to him and hugged him. Words didn't have to be exchanged between the two, as the hug said enough.

Naruto turned fully to Shion, who smiled at him. They stared at each other before leaning in and giving each other a gentle kiss that felt like it lasted for hours when in reality it only lasted a second before the two separated smiling at one another.

Masaki pulled away from Ichigo with a kind smile before she, Shion, and every other soul began glowing, thus turning into Reishi and floating into the sky. Everyone watched as the souls left before Naruto turned to Eikichirō.

"Hey Eikichirō, you still gonna drag Rukia back to the Soul Society or what?" Naruto asked, making the man sigh before turning to him.

"Nah, not anymore. I think I'll let her stay here for as long as she wants while I go. Sorry to have inconvenienced you guys." Eikichirō stated, turning to leave.

"But what about our superiors? What will you tell them when you get back?" Rukia asked Eikichirō, worried that he'd tell the 13 Court Guard Squads about the three of them.

"Eh, I'll just make something up." Eikichirō stated before turning to them. "But I must warn you, our superiors will get suspicious and send someone else and trust me they won't be as understanding as I am."

"Don't worry about us, we'll fight whoever they send no matter who it is, you can count on it." Ichigo stated, getting a grin from Eikichirō.

"If you say so spiky. See you guys later." Eikichirō said before he Shunpoed away, leaving the three where they were.

As they began to leave the clearing, Ichigo turned to Naruto.

"Naruto…" Ichigo said, getting the blondes attention. "Thank you, it feels like a heavy weight has finally been lifted off my chest, knowing that my mother was avenged and that she can rest in peace now."

"No reason to thank me Ichigo, because you would have done the same thing in my position." Naruto said, making Ichigo smile, knowing that he would have.

Rukia couldn't help listening to the both of them with a smile of her own.

 _'You did a good thing here today Naruto. You averaged Ichigo's mother, thus making him stronger from it. You killed a Hollow that has been a menace for far too long and freed each soul he ever devoured, thus allowing them to move on. You also fulfilled your promise to Captain Soifon. You and Ichigo both saved his family and protected me. You and Ichigo are both going to make things interesting for everyone, I just know it.'_ Rukia thought, not knowing just how right she was.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And that's a wrap! I'm sorry this took so long, but I was having a hard time doing the fight scene, not to mention that I'm having problems with my Xbox 360 telling me I'm having disc problems, saying 'attempting to read media.' It's also been a hectic and tiring few weeks in highschool since it's nearing the end of the school year.**

 **Kaen Shīrudo (Flame Shield): After Naruto calls this technique, any black flames around him, even the ones on his Zanpakutō, will surround his person, thus preventing anyone from attacking him without getting hit by said black flames.**

 **Anyway, remember to read and review!**


	9. Secrets and Enemies Rising!

**Disclaimer; I don't own either Naruto or Bleach.**

 **It's time for chapter 9 of Naruto: The Shinigami Sage! I know that I've been gone for some time, but that's only because I've been helping out the person who took my Naruto x Overwatch challenge! I can tell that it's going to be good from the way we've worked on it and we both are hoping that when it comes out that people will enjoy it too.**

 **So anyway, I decided to do my own filler episode in order to skip the next one after they deal with Grand Fisher. Word of warning to those who have been waiting to know who Naruto's enemy is, he will appear in this chapter, along with another character from his time. This is going to be his background as a Hollow before he became an Arrancar, though that will come later because Aizen doesn't have the Hōgyoku yet.**

 **I've also decided that the harem will be at 14 girls, just to make it even. Hey, he is going to marry them all at the end of the story and still have some pieces on the side, he is fucking lucky. Which does bring me to an important question, who will be his main girl? I'm thinking Soifon because she knew Naruto first, but Yoruichi thought of sleeping with him first. However, Rukia spent more time with him.**

 **-Naruto's Harem-**

 **1) Yoruichi Shihōin**

 **2) Soifon**

 **3) Isane Kotetsu**

 **4) Rangiku Matsumoto**

 **5) Tia Halibel**

 **6) Mila Rose**

 **7) Apacci**

 **8) Sung-Sun**

 **9) Nanao Ise**

 **10) Kukaku Shiba**

 **11) Rukia Kuchiki**

 **12) Nemu Kurotsuchi**

 **13) Retsu Unohana**

 **14) Mashiro Kuna**

 **-friends with benefits-**

 **1A) Amaterasu**

 **1A) Zabimaru "Chimpette"**

 **2A) Sode no Shirayuki**

 **3A) Haineko**

 **4A) Yin and** **Yang**

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

 **"Demonic/Hollow Speech"**

 ** _'Demonic/Hollow Thoughts'_**

 ** _"Bijuu/Inner Hollow"_**

Reiatsu (spiritual pressure)

Reishi (spirit particles)

Shunpo (flash step)

Reiryoku (spiritual power)

 **Now, let's start the chapter!**

Chapter 9: Secrets and Enemies Rising!

 **(Seireitei: Squad 1 Main Hall)**

Once Eikichirō had returned from his mission in the World of the Living, a captains meeting was called to discuss what he found on Rukia Kuchiki's unexplained absence. Now, Eikichirō stood before all thirteen captains ready to give his report. Everyone quieted down once the Head-Captain tapped his cane on the ground.

"This meeting shall now commence." Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto stated, getting all of the captains attention. "This meeting has been called in order to discuss the unexplained absence of one Rukia Kuchiki, who has not reported back to the Soul Society in several weeks. Eikichirō Saidō here was sent to the World of the Living not too long ago to find her and figure out why she has been missing as of late. You may begin Saidō. Please, explain to us your findings."

"Thank you Head-Captain. As you were all just informed, I was given the task to go to the World of the Living and finding out why Rukia Kuchiki has not returned to the Soul Society in the past few weeks. I managed to tracked her down and speak with her. She explained that Hollows frequently appeared in the town that since she is in charge of protecting the town she has been unable to return due to this problem and has decided that it is her responsibility to deal with them when they appear." Eikichirō explained, hoping none of the captains noticed that he left out some things.

However, one captain decided to speak up.

"If I may Saidō, there seems to be something missing from your story." Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of Sqaud 12 and the Department of Research and Development spoke up. "My scanners picked up a powerful Reiatsu of a Hollow that appeared in your location. Normally I wouldn't care to bring something like this up, but my scanners also picked an anomalous energy reading that I've never seen before. Care to explain what it was?"

Eikichirō was able to hide his fear very well, being in the Stealth Force made it easy. However, he knew better then to lie to some of these captains. Especially Mayuri of all people, since lying to him could very well mean death.

"I will be honest, I haven't a clue what this supposed anomaly was Captain Mayuri. You see, while I was one my mission as requested the Hollow Grand Fisher appeared and attacked Rukia and I." Eikichirō stated.

This information surprised the captains who all have heard of the Hollow but never fought him, with the exception of one who fought the Hollow. Soifon remembered the Hollow well, because she never forgot the names of all her men that were killed by him. Not only them though, but also the name of the one who saved her life and found his way into her heart, Naruto Uzumaki.

Soifon's cheeks turned pink at the thought of the one she fell very hard for, but quickly got it under control before anyone could notice and continued to listen to the conversation.

"When he attacked, he knocked Rukia and I out and was no doubt going to devour us. However, when I woke up, I found that I was still alive. Though, Grand Fisher was dead and Rukia was gone. I could still feel her Reiatsu, so that means she is still alive. So, with my mission complete, I returned to the Soul Society and here we are." Eikichirō explained, managing to keep Naruto, Rukia, and Ichigo's involvement hidden.

The captains all took in this information and thought on all that he said before the Head-Captain spoke.

"Hmm, this is all very interesting to learn and the absence of Rukia Kuchiki will be looked into, but for the time being we will file the information on Grand Fisher away until further notice. Ask for this anomaly, if it should make another appearance, we shall send someone to look into immediately as soon as possible. Thank you for your time Eikichirō, you may go." Yamamoto stated, getting a nod from the man before he spoke again. "With that, this meeting is now dismissed."

While on their way out of the meeting, Soifon walked closer to Eikichirō before speaking to him quietly.

"My office as soon as we get back to the Squad 2 barracks, don't be late." Soifon whispered, before walking off.

 **(Squad 2 Barracks: Soifon's Office)**

Once Eikichirō had made it back to his squad, he quickly made his way to his captains office as instructed, knowing not to get on her bad side. He stood before her door before knocking.

"Enter." Soifon's called.

Eikichirō entered and found the petite captain at her desk with a serious expression on her face as she watched him sit in the seat across from her.

"You wanted to see me captain?" Eikichirō asked, but had a feeling he knew why she did.

"I know there's more to your story then you let on Saidō. You know what happened to Grand Fisher and you know who killed him. I want to know the whole story now and who killed that monster." Soifon stated, but had a hidden hope that it was Naruto.

Eikichirō sighed before he spoke.

"You already know half of the story, but some of it was either a small lie or hidden truth. Before I explain it though, I hate to ask this of you captain, but you have to keep this between us. The other captains will have my head if you tell any of them." Eikichirō stated.

"Just why should I keep it a secret from my fellow captains for you Eikichirō?" Soifon questioned, even though she would do it regardless if he asked her to or not.

"It's not for me, but for the three that were involved in Grand Fisher's death. Me being punished is one thing, but these three will be hunted down by the Soul Society for what really happened. So please captain, don't tell anyone about this." Eikichirō said, making Soifon mock think before she spoke.

"Very well, what is said will not leave this room under any circumstance. Now, tell me what really happened." Soifon said, getting a thankful smile from her subordinate.

"Okay; as I had said before, I did find Rukia Kuchiki as was my mission and we did speak. However, there was something very important that I left out about her." Eikichirō began. "Rukia Kuchiki has given a human her Shinigami powers and utterly lost hers."

This shocked Soifon, because every Shinigami knew that they were forbidden from giving a human their power ever since the first incident that it had happened and things went bad fast. Since then, it has become one of the biggest rules of the Seireitei to never give your power to a human. Before Soifon could even think to go back on her word to Eikichirō, the man stopped her thoughts.

"Wait captain, before you jump to any conclusions hear me out first. Yes; she has broken one of our biggest rules, but the one she gave her powers to is using them for good by doing her Shinigami responsibilities for her." Eikichirō stated, getting Soifon to stop any form of her thoughts at the moment. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, a substitute Shinigami. I don't know the guy very well, but I can tell that this one won't be anything like the first one we ever had. He is willing to fight for others and not himself, he doesn't even misuse his new acquired powers."

"I see. Fine, I will ignore this piece of information on Rukia Kuchiki and this Ichigo Kurosaki for the time being. Now, on to Grand Fisher and this anomaly that killed him." Soifon stated, wanting to know if her hopeful hunch was correct.

Eikichirō inwardly smirked at her. He couldn't see it, but knew that his captain was quite hopeful at what he was about to tell her.

"Well, there was another person during this time. The one who fought Grand Fisher and killed him. Not only that, but said he did it to fulfill a promise to someone that he made it to centuries ago." Eikichirō stated, goading his captain on and almost laughing at the tinge pink appearing on her cheeks. "The person that fought Grand Fisher was a man named Naruto Uzumaki the Rikudou Sennin."

Soifon's cheeks burned red at the mention of the man she had fallen for so long ago and her heart sped up from knowing that he still remembers her after all this time and even kept his promise about killing Grand Fisher for her in order to avenge her men that were killed by him.

 _'Naruto-kun, he still remembers me. Not to mention after all this time, he actually kept his promise and killed Grand Fisher. I couldn't be happier.'_ Soifon thought in a rare form of happiness before quickly composing herself. "Thank you Saidō, you may go now. And don't worry about me revealing the truth to the other captains, I promised I would keep this conversation a secret and I never break my promises."

"Heh, thank you Captain Soifon." Eikichirō said as he stood and turned to leave before stopping at the door. "If you don't mind me saying captain, I think you two would make a good couple."

Soifon blushed at what Eikichirō said as she watched him leave. She sighed at his words before she started thinking to herself.

 _'Naruto-kun, I'm happy to know you remember_ _me just as much_ _I remember you. I hope we meet again one of these days, I've missed you so much.'_ Soifon thought with a blush as she started doing paperwork.

While Eikichirō was walking away from Soifon's office, he couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face.

 _'Heh, I saw that blush of hers. Boy, she has really fallen hard for you blondie. Maybe when you two meet again she'll change from the person everyone knows on the outside to the one she is on the inside.'_ Eikichirō thought as he walked off.

 **(Hueco Mundo)**

Unknown to anyone, there was a certain Hollow wondering the endless desert that is the world of the Hollows. This Hollow was a male that stood a good 20 meters tall with dark blue skin and white, skeletal armor on the chest, arms, and shins. He had an athletic humanoid body, but with two pairs of arms connected at the elbows, the extra pair mirroring the front ones by facing the back and six fingers on each hand.

Its white mask is quite unique due to having two faces with one facing the front of the body and the other facing the back, but with distinct features for both. The front face has elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket and two tusks growing from said jaw, while the back face has similarly elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket and a single horn protruding from its forehead, both of which have the same small red eyes. Finally, the Hollow hole is seen in the center of the Hollows chest where the heart should be.

This Hollow has wondered the deserts of Hueco Mundo for centuries and has fought many battles, both during life and death. Ever since he first awoke to the world around him, he has lived in it and devoured countless of his own kind in order to fill the hole in his stomach that would never be filled. He first started out as any other new Hollow, a Demi-Hollow. Then later, he found his body merging with his fellow Hollows before his mind went blank. After that, he soon found himself in a much more larger and powerful form called a Menos Grande, his mask at the time being the same as what it currently looks like.

Now, after years of being a Menos class Hollow, he soon became what he is now, an Ahjuchas class Hollow. However, he soon found another hunger in him. Not the same hunger as when he was a Demi-Hollow, but the hunger for power. Because of this, he has wondered the land and devoured Hollow after Hollow for centuries just to become something stronger called a Vasto Lorde. He knew that it was a rarity for any Hollow to become a Vasto Lorde, but was not going to be deterred.

He has met several others who have become Vasto Lorde; such as a quiet one that wouldn't even bother attacking him, one who killed weaker Hollows that just got near him, and the self proclaimed King of Hueco Mundo Barragan. All of the Vasto Lorde's power alone made it clear that he wouldn't last a second trying to devour them, but it did make him want to become as powerful as them. So here he was, looking for another Hollow to devour and be one step closer to becoming a Vasto Lorde.

 **"*sinff**sniff* There's a powerful Reiatsu nearby and it smells… delicious. I also smell fresh blood, meaning there's a battle."** The Hollow stated before running in the direction of the Reiatsu.

Soon enough after a short run, the Hollow soon found what he was looking for in the middle of a field surrounded by pillars of rock formations and dead Hollows. There stood a single Adjuchas class Hollow in the center of the field, who was currently holding another Hollow by the neck.

The Hollow is a male that stood at a good 18 meters tall with an athletic humanoid body covered in tattered, white wrappings with some around his waist that took the form of a long, skirt. Underneath the wrappings though, you could clearly see green skin with his Hollow hole on his chest covered by the the wrappings that formed into a tunic. He has long, whitish-blue hair that reached his lower back and his mask is smooth with an elongated chin, rectangular teeth, a blade-like horn jutting from his forehead, and aquamarine colored markings on his face. His eyes were small with a unique whitish, light blue color to them.

The Hollow watched this powerful one from a good distance, wanting to see what he would do to the one in his hand.

 **"Ugh… pl-please. W-We were just… hungry. L-Let me go."** The Hollow choked out to the one holding him, despite the fact that what he was saying was a waste of breath.

 **"I'm not stupid. If I were to let you go now, you will either just walk away and be killed by another powerful Hollow or you will try to attack me when my back is turned. No matter how you look at it, you will die."** The mystery Hollow stated before opening his mouth and started forming an aquamarine cero. **"Be thankful though my friend, because death will be a release for you and a gain of power for me. Farewell."**

With that, the Hollow blasted the head of the one in his hand, thusly killing him in one hit before dropping his body to the ground. He would have devoured the Hollows remains, but his attention was brought to the other Hollow that had recently showed up, who now stood before him.

 **"Interesting. Very interesting indeed. You are quite the powerful one, now aren't you?"** The two headed Hollow stated as he looked at the carnage before him.

 **"And who might you be? Another foolish Hollow who believes he can devour me?"** The other Hollow questioned, preparing to fight.

 **"Heheh, close. I'm here to devour you and become a Vasto Lorde. I'd ask if you would submit and allow me to devour you, but I can see that would be a waste of effort."** The Hollow said, gesturing to the bodies of other Hollows. **"My only option is to fight you and kill you."**

 **"Fine then, since you are going to try and do so anyway, I will fight you. However, might I know the name of my opponent? After all, I can tell that you are nothing like these other Hollows that attacked me."** The Hollow stated.

 **"When I was alive, my name was Madara Uchiha."** The now identified Madara introduced.

 **"Toneri Ōtsutsuki."** The now identified Toneri introduced. **"Madara Uchiha huh? Yes; I've heard of you before when I to was alive as well. In fact, I was from the same time as you. I must say, I was angered by the way you misused your chakra. Though I couldn't punish you back then with the rest of humanity, this is just as good."**

Madara was curious about the Hollows name and what he meant by punishing humanity for misusing chakra, but pushed those thoughts aside. After all, there was no point in worrying about a world that he didn't live in any longer.

The two stood before each other, not taking their eyes off the other. The first to make a move was Madara, who charged at Toneri with speed that was unexpected of something his size. Toneri blocked a powerful punch, but didn't expect the follow up from his secondary arm. Toneri skidded back from the blow before regaining his balance. He saw Madara run at him again and quickly threw his arms out, making the wraps on them shoot out at the approaching Hollow.

Madara saw this and quickly began dodging the incoming wrappings that whipped and swatted at him, some smashing the ground where he was before Toneri brought them back and had them rewrap themselves around his arms. Madara observed this with interest, figuring out how his fellow Hollow fought.

 _ **'Hmm, interesting. It would seem those wrappings are not just for show, but for combat. However, it seems that despite their speed and power he can't keep them out for very long. I work with this perfectly.'**_ Madara thought before watching Toneri shoot another round of wrappings at him.

Madara smirked behind his mask before he disappeared out of sight. Surprised by this, Toneri searched for him before a shadow fell on him. Looking up, Toneri found Madara charging a blue cero from his mouth before firing at him. Toneri quickly brought his wrappings up and blocked the cero, which exploded on contact while Madara landed nearby. He watched to see if that blast killed Toneri, but was surprised to see the Hollow unharmed as walked out of the flames.

 **"In case you're wondering of that blast didn't kill me, it's because these wrappings of mine are not cloth, they are my Hierro. They're as fast as a whip, but stronger then steel. Basically, they're a sword and shield."** Toneri explained.

 **"Is that so? Fascinating. I shouldn't be too surprised that cero wasn't enough to kill you, but it should have at least weakened you. Oh well, I'll just have to do better."** Madara stated before formulating a plan in his head as long curved blades emerged from each one of his hands. **"Let's continue, shall we?"**

Toneri out stretched his right arm, making the wrappings on it stretch out into a long blade. He brought it in front of his face as he stared at Madara.

 **"Yes, let's."** Toneri said simply.

They both charged at one other again, both completely oblivious to the three people watching them from a distance, overhead on a rock formation while keeping their Reiatsu completely hidden.

One has dark skin and purple hair with dark brown braids that is tied in a ponytail. He has pupil-less eyes that are a pale lavender that he covers with a pair of clear goggles. He is wearing the traditional Shinigami uniform with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulders and a captain's haori over it; the uniform is tied with a purple obi sash. He is also wearing an orange scarf around his neck, white boots, and black, fingerless gloves. This man is Kaname Tōsen, captain of Squad 9.

The next one is fairly ordinary in terms of clothing, and he doesn't wear any unique items. His clothes consist of the traditional Shinigami uniform and a captain's heori. His overall appearance, however, is not as normal. His eyes narrowed into slits, Although he appears to be an early to mid twenty-year-old person, he is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance, and bears unusual silver hair. He also has his face set in a wide mocking smile. This man is Gin Ichimaru, the captain of Squad 3.

Finally, the one standing between these two is a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses, along with soft brown eyes. He is wearing the standard Shinigami uniform with a captain's haori. This man is Sōsuke Aizen, the captain of Squad 5.

"Well, well; we came to recruit this powerful Hollow into our growing forces, but it looks like another powerful one showed up. Heh, what are the odds?" Gin asked no one in particular as he watched the two Hollows fight.

"Indeed, it is most surprising to see another powerful Hollow appear so soon. However, it's not unusual. If anything, such things should be welcomed since it makes searching for ones strong enough to join us much easier." Kaname stated before turning to his leader. "Wouldn't you agree Captain Aizen?"

"Yes; but let's not jump to conclusions just yet Kaname. This other Hollow may be powerful, but don't forget that power isn't everything if you don't know how to use it." Aizen stated as he observed the two Hollows with calculated eyes. "However, this Hollow does seem to possess a great amount of Reiatsu just as much as the other. So either one would make a fine addition to our army."

Back to the fight, Madara blocked a slash from Toneri before throwing him back and went for a stab with his front arms, only for Toneri to block both of them with his larger sword arm. Toneri then made some of his wrappings shoot out at Madara, who jumped back a bit before cutting them with his blades. This forced Toneri to retract the wrappings before he threw his sword arm back and it began emitting a green glow.

Madara watched this curiously before Toneri threw his sword arm forward in a slashing motion, thus firing a green cero in an arc shape at him. Thinking on his feet, Madara quickly jumped into the air and began spinning fast, picking up sand and creating a twister. None too soon, multiple blue ceros shaped like arcs came shooting out in every direction, causing blast after blast and the ones that hit the green cero to explode.

As the smoke that was created began to disperse, Madara landed and searched for Toneri. However, before he could react, said Hollows wrappings shot up from the sand all around him and entangled his body. Madara tried to struggle free, but couldn't as the wrappings tighten the more he did. Madara watched as Toneri rose up from the sand behind him.

 **"I'm afraid that this is the end for you Madara. However, you lasted much longer then any other Hollow I've fought, so I will give you an honorable death."** Toneri stated as he raised his sword arm.

 **"I don't think so."** Madara stated.

Before Toneri could move, the face on the back of Madara's head opened its mouth and fired a cero right through the right side of his body, thus destroy half of Toneri's chest and his entire right arm. Toneri coughed blood as he looked at his injury in surprise. Taking advantage of Toneri's shock, Madara ripped through the wrappings holding him and stabbed Toneri with all of his blades.

"I am truly sorry for this Toneri, but you must realize that in this world it's the survival of the fittest. I promise you though, your death will not have been in vain." Madara stated as the life finally drained from Toneri's Hollow eyes before Madara released his dead body. "Now then… time for the feast."

As Madara proceeded to start devouring Toneri's corpse; Aizen, Kaname, and Gin watched in fascination.

"Well now, it appears that an agreement was reached." Gin quipped, but got nothing but crickets chirping as a response. "My, you two are cold."

"Your wit never gets old Gin." Kaname stated dryly.

"…" Aizen said nothing as he continued to watch Madara devour Toneri's body.

Just as Gin and Kaname were about to get into a little argument, they both stopped as a powerful Reiatsu just suddenly appeared from none other then Madara. They watched as a blue Reiatsu emitted from the Ahjuchas body before he began shrinking in size with his appearance changing.

The Reiatsu around Madara soon disappeared; revealing him to now be standing at 179 centimeters tall with waist-length onyx hair with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his masked face, covering most of his right eye; both of which being a cold black, and fairly tan skin showing under his mask. His mask is the same as his previous one, minus the face on the back, but with blue-green markings in the shape of flames over his eyes. His body was relatively the same as his previous one, but with white skin under the skeletal-armored parts, which had blue-green markings on them as well. His Hollow hole is still in the center of his chest, but is smaller then it previously was, about twice the size of a golf ball. Standing right before the three Shinigami was none other then a newly born Vasto Lorde.

Madara looked himself over and couldn't help but smirk at the power he felt. If anyone asked him, he would actually say that he felt even more power then when he was alive, but not as powerful as when he became the Jinchuuriki of the Ten-Tails, not that he's complaining.

"Finally; after so long in this Kami forsaken world, I have finally become a one of its most powerful creatures… a Vasto Lorde. This power is so amazing." Madara commented before turning towards three Reiryoku that were trying to keep themselves hidden. "I don't know who you are, but even you should know that it's very rude to spy on someone without their knowledge."

As if the three had heard him clear as day, the Shinigami Shunpoed right in front of Madara. Said Hollow studied each of them cautiously, because it wasn't like Shinigami, let alone a captain, just appeared in Hueco Mundo. He was on guard as the one in glasses stepped forward with calming smile, yet calculated eyes. Madara knew from one look that this man was the leader.

"Greetings; my name is Sōsuke Aizen and these are my associates, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen." Aizen introduced them all to the Vasto Lorde before continuing. "Might I inquire as to what your name is?"

"Madara Uchiha." Madara introduced. "Tell me Aizen, what brings three captain class Shinigami to here to Hueco Mundo and why were you watching me?"

"I apologize for our actions, but we were merely obviously your battle in order to learn which of you were stronger and from the looks of it, that was you." Aizen complimented at the end of his explanation. "Ask for why we're here, we are searching for powerful Hollows to join our cause. We plan to gather an army of Hollows and overthrow the Soul Society."

"Overthrow the Soul Society eh? Interesting cause, but what will an army of Hollows do against the very people who protect that world? I don't mean to butcher whatever plan you have, but even with an army of Hollows, we wouldn't last very long due to the most powerful Shinigami's… the captains." Madara stated, getting a smile from Aizen.

"This is all too true, my friend. That is why I plan to gather at least several Vasto Lorde class Hollows to lead my army into battle." Aizen stated, getting an unseen eyebrow raised by Madara.

"Interesting, but very pointless. Bargaining with Hollows and forming an army with them is hard enough as it is since they will only want to devour each other, but finding several Vasto Lorde will be quite difficult since they are rare to come by." Madara commented before continuing. "Even if you did come across powerful Vasto Lorde's, just how do you plan for this army you wish for them to lead to fight against the Soul Society? Most, if not all, would be killed without much effort."

Aizen smirked at the intelligence this Hollow displayed. Not only is he a warrior, but a very smart strategist in both on and off the battlefield. He needed this Hollow in his army.

"Do not worry yourself about any Vasto Lorde I search for Madara. My army of Hollows is not ready yet and will not be until I gain the means I need in order to, shall we say, evolve them." Aizen explained, obviously getting a raised brow from the Hollow.

"Evolve them you say? How so?" Madara asked, interested in what the man would say.

"Quite simple really. Once I have gained the necessary means to do so, I will use it to give my army of Hollows power greater then that of even a captain class Shinigami. They will be given Shinigami powers and no longer be classed as simple Hollows, but as something more. I classify this new being as Arrancar." Aizen explained before holding his hand out to the Vasto Lorde. "That Madara is why we are here. So tell me, won't you please join me Madara Uchiha and help overthrow the very beings who put you and other Hollows down like dogs. I can give you a home, comrades, and power to do with as you please."

Madara thought on what the man said. He didn't trust him of course, but what he had planned has really captured his interest. He didn't care about the Hollows Aizen gatthered, what happens to those of the Soul Society, or anything else the man was promising. However, his offer of power had garnered Madara's attention. With even more power then what he has now….

"Very well Sōsuke Aizen, I will join you." Madara said simply.

"Excellent, if you will follow us." Aizen said with a smile as he, Gin, and Kaname turned and began walking with Madara following.

Unknown to the three, Madara was smirking darkly under his mask. Aizen might think he has everything under and his manipulated Hollows under his thumb, but he made a grave mistake in choosing Madara Uchiha as one of them and he will soon know this when the time comes.

 _'I am not your nor anyone else's pawn Aizen. You and I are both kings on opposite sides in a game of chess with similar goals, but in the end, one of us will fall. When the time comes, that one shall be you Sōsuke Aizen.'_ Madara thought as they walked into the endless white desert.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **An there is the ninth chapter! Madara is the enemy and you can see things are going to get intense with Aizen and him both in the picture! I apologize to those who like Toneri, but I promise that his death will work for Madara later on in this story when he and Naruto fight it out. Trust me, it will be worth it.**

 **Now, I'm sorry this took so long, but I have dealing with a lot in my house. First, the AC unit broke and it took several weeks for us to finally get a new one. Then, my dad took me and my little brother up to Evergreen for a week, so I didn't exactly have much time to write. I ain't made though, it was fun because I got to shot myself one of his rifles. Next, there was the 4th of July and three days after that my little brothers birthday. It was just one of those average summers, ya know.**

 **Anyway, remember to read and review!**


End file.
